Uzumaki Naruto: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco
by NarutoJ9
Summary: Durante la segunda etapa de los Exámenes Chunin, Orochimaru cometió un terrible error al bloquear el sello que contenía al Kyuubi. Dandole nacimiento a un ser con más poder que Raizen mismo. Mira como Uzumaki Naruto toma el mundo por sorpresa, como el Nuevo Rey Demoníaco. Versión traducida al español. Autor original: pokemaster12
1. Capitulo 1: Despertar

**AUTOR: pokemaster12**

**TRADUCCION: NarutoJ9**

**PUBLICADO: 09 de Abril del 2012 (04/09/12)**

**ACTUALIZADO: 14 de Mayo del 2012 (05/14/12)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les vengo a dejar uno de los fics más asombrosos con los que he tenido la fortuna de encontrarme, especialmente si son fans del Naruto/Fem Kyuubi, como yo; y el Godlike.**

**Me he dado cuenta que ****pokemaster12**** ha cambiado algunas cosas en los capítulos, dándole mas contexto y cambiando algunas escenas, que si sugiero**** leer de nuevo éste y el siguiente capítulo.**

**(Recomiendo altamente pasarse a leer las historias de pokemaster12 si puedes leer textos en ingles, tan solo vayan a mi PROFILE, y denle en "Favorite Authors"; es el único que tengo ahí, así que no hay pierde xD)**

_**Es un crossover entre **_**Naruto**_** y **_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_**, pero no se preocupen, es tan perfectamente dado que ni parece crossover; en serio, denle una oportunidad.**_

**Las actualizaciones creo, serán semanales o quincenales, algunas veces me tomara mas tiempo que otras, pero vean el lado positivo, entre mas espaciado los capítulos, mas voy a tardar en ponerme al corriente con la versión ****original. Aunque si saben ingles, reitero, vayan y lean la versión de pokemaster12, esa esa la versión "épica", la versión original, especialmente una en ingles, es mucho mejor que esta, por mas que trate de hacer un buen trabajo en la traducción… como cualquier obra traducida esta es de menor calidad, en algunos capítulos se va a notar mucho mas que en otros. Gracias por leer.**

**ALERTA****: Esta historia esta clasificado M por las grandes cantidades de violencia grafica, además de es****cenas con desnudos y sexo. Nota:**** habrá escenas eróticas donde no habrá ningún anuncio de advertencia previa a la escena. Si no les agrada, al igual que pokemaster12, les sugiero que no lean.**

* * *

**RENUNCIA LEGAL****: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Yu Yu Hakusho. Ni de la trama, esta historia le pertenece a _pokemaster12_. Yo solo lo traduje para ustedes. (Soy dueño de nada)**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey ****Demoníaco**

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

**Autor: Pokemaster12**

* * *

Cuando Uzumaki Naruto había sido informado que el y su equipo participarían en los Exámenes Chunin, un prestigioso examen con un formato de torneo que promovía a los Genin de la villa y, siendo ofrecido una oportunidad para ganar la promoción por su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, él había esperado pelear con oponentes fuertes y dominarlos con la incredibilidad pura que el poseía. Vencería a cada equipo que se pusiera en su camino, les daría una paliza, patearía sus traseros, ganaría apodos y obtendría un ascenso. En ese momento Sakura-chan realizaría que Sasuke-teme no era mas que un perdedor con el nombre de un clan, y caería en amor con el y pronto después de todo el viejo lo nombraría Hokage. Si, esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza de Uzumaki Naruto cuando fue informado de que podría participar en los Exámenes Chunin.

Lo que obtuvo a cambio, fue una pelea contra una fenómeno de Kusagakure (Villa Oculta entre la Hierba) quien no solo era ridículamente fuerte, pero también tenía su repugnante lengua alrededor de su cuello.

"**¡Oí! ¡Déjame ir, vieja de mierda! ¡Suéltame o voy a arrancarte tu maldita lengua de la boca y a metértela por el trasero!**" gritó Naruto, su voz un grave gruñido que no sonaba del todo humana, pateó y lucho dentro del agarre de la Kunoichi de Kusa. Aun asi su forcejeo no logro mucho, al ser el agarre de la mujer sobre el bastante fuerte, a pesar del apéndice que ella utilizaba.

"Ya veo…" la Kunoichi dijo, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos del chico mientras miraba a los ahora rojos ojos de Naruto, "cuando tus emociones están en un pico el sello deja fluir algo del chakra del Kyuubi. Es un desarrollo bastante interesante. Desafortunadamente para ti, Sasuke-kun es el único al que deseo probar por ahora. Así que te tendrás que ir." Los dedos de la zurda de la Kunoichi brillaban con una ligera luz purpura, al tiempo que ella los estrellaba contra el sello del estomago del rubio, "¡Gogyo Füjin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)!"

Naruto dejó escapar un intenso rugido de dolor mientras la mujer estrellaba sus manos contra su abdomen. Cada musculo en su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras su cuerpo perdía el control sobre sus funciones normales. Se sentía como si su dedo se hubiera atascado dentro de una toma de corriente, o como si un rayo corriera por sus venas. Este pronto se volvió tan intenso que sus pupilas rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras su cuerpo caía sobre el agarre de la Kunoichi.

"Ahora que eso ya esta arreglado" la Kunoichi tiró a Naruto lejos, sin importarle si caía a su muerte. El rubio fue suertudo de que Sakura decidiera hacer algo útil por primera vez y consiguió fijarlo a un árbol con un kunai bien colocado. La Kunoichi de Kusa volvió su atención a Sasuke, que seguía temblando de miedo, "ahora mi querido Sasuke-kun, muéstrame tu fuerza."

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoníaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Naruto soltó un suave gruñido mientras abría sus ojos, tras parpadear varias veces se sentó "Genial" se quejó Naruto mientras miraba alrededor del oscuro y húmedo pasillo, "parece que estoy en una alcantarilla de algún tipo. ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?"

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba los alrededores. Este lugar no se parecía en nada a las alcantarillas de Konoha, que él había cruzado en algunas ocasiones para escapar del borracho ocasional que buscaba venganza contra el chico-Kyuubi. La principal diferencia que notaba era que las tuberías que cruzaban a través de las paredes y el techo brillaban en un tono azulado. Distraídamente se preocupo del porque demonios esas pipas brillarían azul. Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron cuando sus ojos se dieron cuenta de la solitaria tubería que brillaba de color rojo.

Poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, siguiendo la tubería roja, que era la única que viajaba por el pasillo. Cuando llego al final del camino se encontró de pie frente a una puerta, una puerta muy grande, casi veinte veces su tamaño y con barras de acero bastante gruesas. En el centro de la puerta había un gran pedazo de papel con el kanji de Fuiin (Sello) en el.

Sin embargo, lo que atrajo la mayor parte de su atención fueron las dos personas paradas delante de él.

El primero era un hombre con el pelo blanco largo que bajaba por su espalda. Su ropa consistía en una banda para la cabeza amarillenta, un obi (faja) amarilla y un pantalón blanco. No llevaba ninguna camisa, lo que permitía a Naruto ver que el hombre estaba increíblemente musculoso, sus duros músculos se compactaban en una vista que hablaba de dos cosas, una fuerza inmensa y una velocidad abrumadora. Su rostro se torció en una ligera sonrisa al ver a Naruto.

La segunda figura era la de una joven adolescente tal vez cuatro años más grande que Naruto, arrodillada frente a ese hombre en un acto de sumisión tras la caja. Ella tenia un largo cabello rojo con algunas rachas de cabello dorado que solo servían para dar un realce general, sus largos mechones entraban en nueve trenzas adornadas que llegaban a la parte baja de su espalda. Dos flequillos enmarcaban su rostro que estaba por encima de perfección, una mezcla leve entre ovalada y una forma de corazón. Su cara tenía una belleza con aires de nobleza, con pómulos más altos que la media que aun así mantenían un aspecto 'suave' y una nariz de botón pequeña, con unos labios en arco tipo cupido de un color rojo intenso. Naruto sintió que seria muy fácil confundirla con algún tipo de Hime (princesa) o por lo menos de una noble acaudalada.

Su piel era de un color porcelana pálida, dándole un aspecto de seda suave y delicada. Llevaba un kimono rojo que caía a sus pies, con dos cortes a los lados y un cuello de corte en V al frente, mostrando un poco de sus generosos pechos. Tenia una figura de reloj de arena que las civiles solo podían soñar tener, y que incluso las mas activas Kunoichis matarían por tener. Ella era muy hermosa, de hecho, Naruto nunca había conocido a nadie más hermosa que esa chica, y teniendo en cuenta que había conocido gente como Kurenai y Anko, era decir algo. Sin embargo, las características más notables de la chica eran las nueve colas zorrunas que descansaban suavemente detrás de ella.

El hombre pinchó a la mujer que estaba de rodillas para que volviera su atención hacia el rubio. Naruto vio entonces que los ojos de la mujer eran de un color profundo e intoxicante rojo con unas rasgaduras negras corriendo por el centro de los ojos. También tomo nota de la vergüenza que estaba prácticamente escrito por toda su cara.

Distraídamente, se preguntó como podía leer su cara tan bien, pero no se detuvo en ese pensamiento por mucho tiempo.

Mientras Naruto caminaba acercándose a ellos, el hombre sonrió: "Estoy complacido de verte Gaki, había estado esperando poder reunirme contigo pronto. Pero ese maldito sello seguía entrometiéndose en mi camino."

Con la palabra sello, Naruto se detuvo. Miró al hombre por varios segundos, antes de volver su mirada su mirada hacia la mujer. Volvió a mirar hacia la jaula antes de que los hechos lograran juntarse y hacer clic en su mente, comenzando a tener sentido.

"¿Tu eres Kyuubi, no es cierto?" preguntó Naruto. No tenia idea de como lo sabia, bueno, aparte de las nueve colas que le daban una pista. No obstante, Naruto normalmente no se daría cuenta de esos detalles tan de pronto, a pesar de que saltaran a simple vista. Sin embargo, aun cuando se preguntaba acerca de su nuevo sentido de observación, podía sentir que algo dentro de él era diferente a los momentos anteriores a su llegada a donde estaba ahora, sea donde sea que estaba. Se sentía como si estuviera sufriendo algún extraño cambio que estaba empezando a afectarlo. Era como si una puerta se hubiera abierto en su mente y le permitiera pensar de una manera mas clara. No sabía lo que era, o por que estaba pasando, pero estaba demasiado agradecido de poder pensar con más lógica como para cuestionar el porqué.

"Ha-hai" dijo la mujer, su voz quebrándose con un estado de emoción fuerte y variada. Naruto frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz, incluso mientras la mujer continuaba hablando "Yo soy, y estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que le he hecho a usted Naruto-sama".

Naruto levantó una ceja extrañado por el honorifico, pero no comento al respecto. En su lugar eligió por comentar en una de sus mas recientes observaciones acerca de su persona "no pareces algún demonio de destrucción masiva como me habían dicho."

"Eso es porque ella no era ella misma cuando atacó tu aldea", interrumpió Raizen, llamando la atención de Naruto de la mujer hacia él. Al ver que ahora tenia la atención del chico, el poderoso hombre corpulento continuo "ella fue manipulada para que atacara Konoha."

Naruto frunció el ceño por un momento, sin saber muy bien que hacer con este nuevo conocimiento. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, él no era un estúpido como parecía. ¿Ignorante? Si. ¿Ingenuo? Definitivamente. ¿Lento? Quizá. Pero no estúpido. Si así hubiera sido, entonces Naruto nunca hubiera sobrevivido a su cuarto cumpleaños. Su problema ha sido siempre su notoriamente corto periodo de atención, debido a la cantidad casi ilimitada de energía que tenia. Ese exceso de energía hacia difícil para el concentrarse en una sola cosa por mucho tiempo, especialmente si era algo para lo cual el carecía de interés.

Sin embargo, incluso con su nueva habilidad para razonar, no sabia que hacer con ese conocimiento que acababa de recibir. Al final decidió en poner en espera lo que acababa de escuchar por unos momentos para poder hacer frente a algo menos problemático que la posibilidad de que Kyuubi no era una bestia feroz de odio y destrucción.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Naruto volvió su atención completa sobre el hombre del dúo, y de manera desafiante dijo "¿y quién diablos eres tu?"

"Mi nombre es Raizen" el hombre dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Parecía divertido con las palaras desafiantes del rubio, y tal vez incluso un poco impresionado "Soy uno de los tres Reyes Demoniacos del Makai, pero aun mas importante, soy uno de tus ancestros."

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron por un momento, "¿Mi ancestro?" eso definitivamente no era algo que él hubiera esperado, a pesar de que nunca había esperado encontrarse con su inquilino tampoco, su mente se fue a pensar acerca de lo que él quiso decir cuando dijo Rey Demoniaco. Era sin duda algún tipo de título, y era obvio por la forma que Kyuubi estaba siendo tan sumisa que era un titulo con un estatus mayor que Kyuubi misma. ¿Significaba eso que este hombre era más poderoso que el Bijuu supuestamente mas poderoso en existencia?

Raizen asintió, "Así es. Eres un descendiente directo mio y supongo que de una manera, mi sucesor."

"¿Sucesor?" preguntó Naruto, confundido. "¿Así que soy un demonio?" hubiera escuchado eso antes de llegar ahí, sea donde sea que él estaba, habría sido un saber deprimente el ya no ser humano. O el nunca haber sido humano. Pero incluso mientras sentía la pequeña cantidad de tristeza y miedo en el, también podía sentir que algo dentro de el aplastaba esos pensamientos. Algo que estaba cambiando. Tal vez era un orgullo demoniaco, o quizá era solo la aceptación de lo inevitable, o posiblemente era que su forma fundamental de ver la vida estaba siendo completamente cambiada a una donde veía el mundo y todo lo que hay en el con apatía. No podía decirlo con certeza, lo que si sabia era que no le importaba mucho el hecho particular de que él era un demonio.

"Bueno, de cualquier modo parte demonio", respondió Raizen, "tu eres mi heredero, ya que yo morí alrededor de seiscientos años atrás después de que me había enamorado de una humana. Ella era una medica, que me había cuidado mientras sanaba tras haber tenido unas heridas, después de eso me prometí a mi mismo nunca volver a comer un ser humano de nuevo."

"¡Espera un minuto!" gritó Naruto, interrumpiéndolo al resurgir una parte de su yo antiguo a la luz.

Esa increíblemente estúpida parte que a menudo metía la pata hasta el fondo.

"¡Qué quieres decir con que comías seres humanos!" El pensamiento de matar no le molestaba como quizá debería ser, y aun cuando Naruto no había pensado acerca de matar antes, y había sido incluso repulsivo para el cuando aprendió lo cercano que esta la muerte con lo que es ser un shinobi durante su misión en Nami No Kuni, el pensamiento acerca de matar humanos ya no le molestaba del todo ahora. Era solo otro de esos cambios que él estaba sufriendo posiblemente. El particularmente no le importaba si un humano era o no asesinado. Pero el comerse a uno sonaba disgustante.

"¡Deja de gritar, maldita sea!" Raizen le gritó. "Si, comía seres humanos. No podía ganar el sustento de otra cosa, eran mi fuente de alimento y fuerza. Sin embargo, después de que me enamore, jure por mi mismo que no lo volvería a hacer, y al final, fallecí."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo estas aquí?" pregunto Naruto mientras miraba alrededor. Un ceño fruncido adorno su cara cuando el recordó que no tenía ni idea de donde él estaba. "¿y donde demonios es aquí de cualquier manera?"

"Esto es llamado paisaje mental" contestó Raizen, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos en su cara. "O mas específicamente, este es _tu _paisaje mental."

"¿Esta es mi mente?" preguntó Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento, "¡Kami, eso es una mierda, mi mente es un basurero!"

"Si, así es", dijo Raizen, burlándose un poco. Naruto le fulminaba con la mirada, pero no parecía tener efecto alguno con el hombre. "Aunque, eso no es realmente tu culpa. El sello que mantiene a Kyuubi acorralada, también mantiene tu potencial encerrado."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" preguntó Naruto con una expresión extrañada.

"Dudo que era lo que quería, pero cuando tu padre selló el Kyuubi en tu interior el-"

"¡MI PADRE!" Naruto volvió a gritar, entornando los ojos, "¡quieres decir que mi padre es la razón por la que soy odiado!"

"¡No te dije que te callaras!" gritó Raizen, liberando su poder sobre el rubio, haciendo a Naruto temblar y caer sobre sus rodillas, jadeando para respirar. "Si, tu padre es el que selló a Kyuubi dentro de ti, no había muchas opciones. Era eso o permitir que tu y tu aldea fueran destruidos hasta el suelo. Ahora, ¡no me vuelvas a interrumpir o te arrepentirás!

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. El poder de ese hombre estaba en su propia escala. El rubio no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera en presencia de Kami, así de poderoso se sentía que era el hombre. No tenía ningún deseo de poner a prueba la paciencia de este Raizen. Se comprometió a mantener la boca cerrada hasta que este Raizen terminara de hablar.

"Bien" dijo Raizen, dejando ir la presión y permitiendo a Naruto ponerse de pie, aunque de modo poco estable. "Ahora, como te estaba diciendo, tu padre, que era además mi descendiente, se vio obligado a sellar a Kyuubi dentro de ti. De esta manera también sellando casi todo tu potencial, ya que tu potencial es casi todo demoniaco en origen y el sello fue diseñado para encerrar a demonios."

"¿Casi?" cuestionó Naruto.

"Así es, casi." Raizen dijo. "Como veras, tu también eres descendiente del clan Uzumaki, un clan que al igual que los clanes Uchiha y Senju, es descendiente del hombre que conocemos como el Rikudou Sennin." Raizen rápidamente vio la mirada en blanco del rubio y suspiró. Había olvidado que mientras Naruto pudiera pensar de manera más lógica, el seguía sin saber nada debido a no poner atención en clases. Y él no estaba siquiera seguro si los chicos en la Academia eran enseñados acerca del Rikudou Sennin.

En consecuencia, decidió explicarle.

"El Rikudou Sennin es una leyenda entre los humanos y era considerado como el primer shinobi. Fue el creador del Ninjutsu moderno, y era considera un dios entre la gente." Raizen hizo una pausa, permitiendo que la información fuera absorbida antes de continuar. "Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que si importa es que gracias a lo que ese ninja invocador de serpientes te hizo, bloqueó los efectos del sello, dándote acceso a tu poder y herencia."

"Ya veo" dijo Naruto, teniendo una mirada de profunda reflexión por un momento. "Por eso me siento tan diferente, ¿no?"

"Si" contestó Raizen, alegrándose de que Naruto se diera cuenta de ese hecho tan rápidamente. "Con tu herencia demoniaca desbloqueada, tu paradigma mental esta cambiando. Estoy seguro de que ya puedes sentir algunos de los cambios, piensas de una forma más clara, los procesos de pensamiento lógico están trabajando mucho más eficientemente, lo que te permite llegar a conclusiones que nunca hubieras sido capaz antes. También eres más observador. Estos son los pequeños cambios en tu psique que están siendo afectados por tu lado demoniaco recién desellado."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, antes de que volviera surgir una duda en su cabeza que había querido resolver desde que se mostró en su mente "Eso aun no explica, ¿porqué estas aquí?"

"¿No es obvio?" Raizen preguntó retóricamente, "fui convocado aquí para ayudarte a sacar todo tu potencial."

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, "y, ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?"

La sonrisa de aspecto demente que le estaba dando Raizen le mando escalofríos a la espina de la espalda de Naruto, "eso debería ser fácil, ¡Voy a darte una paliza hasta que te vuelvas mas fuerte!" antes de que Naruto supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Raizen apareció justo en frente de él, estrellando su puño contra el estomago del rubio y mandándolo a volar.

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoníaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Sakura hizo todo lo posible para mantener una vigilia activa sobre el amor de su vida, Uchiha Sasuke. Sin embargo, si las bolsas bajo sus ojos, la forma en que so cabeza colgaba hacia abajo, y la postura completamente encorvada era indicación alguna, la chica se había agotado más allá de toda creencia.

Había estado despierta por casi veinticuatro horas ahora, renunciando incluso a las pequeñas siestas, ya que ella no sabia si o cuando el enemigo le atacaría. Saura sabia que ella tenia que mantener una alerta constante, una vigilia constante. Sin embargo, mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, su cabeza comenzó una vez mas a cabecear, cerrando los ojos cuando el agotamiento comenzaba a ponerla en un profundo…

**¡CRACK!**

Salió de su adormecimiento cuando escucho el sonido de una rama rompiéndose, volviéndose para ver a una ardilla corriendo en su dirección. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que no era un enemigo, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, lanzando un kunai hacia la ardilla. Para la suerte de la ardilla, el kunai cayó justo frente a ella, causando que la creatura chillara y corriera lejos del sitio.

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro mientras observaba a la ardilla escabullirse, volviendo su mirada a sus compañeros de equipo. Muy pronto su cabeza volvió a comenzar a caerse y sus ojos intentaron cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando oyó una risa que venia frente a ella.

Miró hacia arriba para ver a los tres Genin de Oto que habían atacado a Kabuto antes del inicio del primer examen. El chico de la izquierda tenía el pelo de punta, de color oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Una camiseta grande color beige cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo con el kanji de 'muerte' escrito en el frente. También tenía un par de pantalones con estampado de serpiente, dos cintas negras de fijando su camisa a él en torno a las áreas de los hombros, sandalias negras, una bufanda con estampado de serpiente alrededor de su cuello y una banda bien apretada alrededor de su cabeza.

El hombre de en medio, debido a estar encorvado, era difícil saber que tan alto era, pero Sakura pensó que debía ser por lo menos tan alto como el otro hombre en el grupo. Tenía vendas que cubren la mayor parte de su rostro, con la excepción de la zona alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, tenía un poncho grande con mangas muy largas, una bufanda con estampado de serpiente alrededor de su cuello y un impermeable de paja que sobresale de su espalda, donde el pañuelo daba la vuelta.

El último miembro de su equipo era una niña, que tenía ojos de color oscuro y pelo negro muy largo casi alcanzado el suelo, y estaba atado al final por una cinta violeta. Ella tenia una buena imagen, con un chaleco verde similar a un chaleco antibalas que cubre su parte superior del cuerpo, una bufanda con estampado de serpiente adornada alrededor de su cuello, un par de pantalones del mismo color, y sandalias.

Todos ellos tenían una sonrisa arrogante adornando sus caras, bueno, los dos rostros que podía ver. Ella no podía decir si la cabeza que estaba envuelta en vendas también sonreía o no, pero pensó que era seguro asumir que él la tenía.

"Parece que has estado despierta toda la noche", se escuchó la voz engreída del hombre encorvado del centro. "Ahora, si no te importa, porque no despiertas al Uchiha. Estamos aquí para luchar contra el." Estaba claro que este hombre era el portavoz y líder del grupo. Mientras hablaba, los otros dos sólo miraban de reojo a la pelirosada

"¿Qué es lo que quieren? Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieren?" preguntó Sakura. "Sé que Orochimaru tiene la última palabra desde las sombras." Sus palabras causaron que los ojos del trío se ampliaran en sorpresa al escuchar el nombre. "Ustedes trabajan para el, ¿¡no es cierto! ¡Díganme que es esa marca que le puso a mi Sasuke-kun!"

"Me pregunto que tramara ese hombre…" Dosu se preguntó en voz alta. Algo estaba sucediendo ahí que el no entendía. Fuera de ellos tres, solo el sabia que era esa marca de la cual la chica estaba hablando, habiéndolo visto antes en la elite de Orochimaru. ¿Por qué su líder le daría al mocoso que se suponían debían matar una marca tan poderosa?

Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos, ¿Quién era el para cuestionar los métodos de Orochimaru?

"Hmph, no puedo soportar escuchar a alguna pequeña mocosa hablarme a mí de esa manera. Primero te voy a matar, pequeña niña, y luego voy a matar a Sasuke." Zaku se preparó para cargar contra la niña.

"¡Espera, Zaku!" Dosu ordenó, consiguiendo que su compañero de equipo se detuviera. El hombre caminó hacia adelante hasta que se paró frente al lugar donde Sakura lanzó el kunai. Se arrodilló en el césped pasando una mano por la zona. "Este suelo parece que ha sido perturbado y la hierba no crece aquí. Parece que alguien trato de tender una trampa para nosotros, de manera lamentable debo añadir."

Sakura palideció, haciendo a los otros tres ninjas de Oto sonreír antes de saltar por encima del suelo. Antes de llegar a la cima de su salto, Sakura sonrió, con el kunai de su mano corto un hilo de alambre unido al kunai que estaba clavado en el suelo junto a ella.

Al segundo que el cable se cortó, un tronco de gran tamaño salió volando en dirección a los tres Genin de Oto, que estaban ligeramente sorprendidos por la segunda trampa, pero no era tan sorprendente como para evitar que pudieran hacer algo para defenderse por ellos mismos. Dosu colocó la mano con el extraño guante en el tronco y canalizando un poco de chakra en el. Los resultados sorprendieron a Sakura ya que el tronco se dividió en dos, dejando al trio seguir en su dirección sin impedimentos.

Sus ojos se ampliaban a medida que los tres descendían hacia ella. Cuando su mente estaba registrando el hecho de que ella estaba por morir, un fuerte grito de "¡Konoha Senpuu (Huracán de la Hoja)!" la distrajo de sus pensamientos derrotistas, y así una mancha verde apareció en frente de los tres Genin de Oto, golpeando a cada uno de ellos lejos con una patada.

A medida que el borrón verde se aclaraba al dejar de moverse, Sakura consiguió reconocer a la familiar figura. _¡Lee!_ Pensó ella, confundida. Recordó como él había peleado y derrotado a Sasuke antes de la primera etapa de los exámenes. ¿Por qué habría el de ayudarla?

"¿¡Quién demonios eres tú?" le gritó Zaku mientras se levantaba y se frotaba la mejilla adolorida.

"Yo soy la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, Rock Lee", proclamó el Genin con cabello de tazón, que usaba un spandex verde.

"Lee, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le preguntó Sakura desconcertada.

El chico la miró y le sonrió, "Siempre apareceré cuando estés en peligro, Sakura-san." Estiró la mano hacia su hombro tomando suavemente a la ardilla que estaba sentada ahí, antes de poner a la criatura del bosque en el suelo, "Todo es gracias a ti, amiguito."

Sakura le dio al muchacho una ligera sonrisa. Es posible que a ella no le gustara, pero al menos estaba haciendo algo para protegerla. "Gracias, Lee."

Lee le dio un pulgar arriba antes de caminar hacia los Genin de Oto, "Ya te lo dije una vez, te protegeré hasta el día en que muera."

Dosu miró el spandex verde del Genin con cansancio. Él sabia mejor que juzgar al chico debido a su sentido terrible de la moda, la velocidad que había demostrado era buena.

"_No importa que tan bueno sea, él no es rival para nosotros tres_", pensó Dosu mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a Lee.

Lanzándose hacia adelante Dosu destapó el extraño guante que llevaba en su brazo, contrayendo su puño hacia atrás para estrellarlo contra el Genin. Para su sorpresa dicho Genin esperó hasta que estaba a mitad de camino antes de golpear las manos contra el suelo, lanzando un gran pedazo de roca y tierra. El brazo de Dosu fue alcanzado por las rocas, causando que las piedras explotaran.

"Aunque no te he visto pelear, recuerdo haberte visto usar ese extraño guante contra Kabuto-san" dijo Lee con calma. "Por ello, como no sé que es lo que hace, la lógica dicta que no debo dejarme golpear por ella."

Dosu entorno su único ojo visible mientras aterrizaba en el suelo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo contra el Genin de Konoha. Lee espero a que su oponente llegara calmadamente, y cuando Dosu estuvo en rango le golpeo con una combinación de derecha-izquierda. El puño derecho fue bloqueado, pero la izquierda se movió tan rápido que Dosu solo lo pudo ver cuando era demasiado tarde. Dosu se tambaleo hacia atrás y entonces fue impactado en las costillas siendo mandado a volar de regreso. Gruñendo se volvió a poner de pie y fue forzado a saltar fuera del camino cuando Lee envió un puñetazo al sitio donde estaba, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer un cráter en el suelo al golpear.

Lee dio un paso hacia atrás y enfrentó a Dosu que se dirigía hacia él. Dosu giro a Lee con el brazo que no tenia el guante en el. Lee bloqueó el brazo, agarrándolo y tirando a su oponente contra un árbol, dejando una pequeña impresión.

Dosu entornó su ojo visible mientras se levantaba fuera del hueco en el que estaba, cargando hacia Lee de nuevo. Realizando que las tácticas directas no iban a funcionar, decidió que un poco de engaño seria el camino a tomar.

Al llegar Dosu hizo una finta con un golpe alto, cuando Lee se movió para bloquearlo, el cambio los ataques y llego con un golpe que cogió desprevenido a Lee.

Para cuando Lee se había recuperado Dosu ya no estaba a la vista. Una patada en la parte posterior de su cabeza mandó a Lee tropezando hacia adelante antes de sentir una mano agarrándolo de la pierna que le aventó hacia el aire, y luego golpeando contra el suelo.

Lee se levantó y buscó a Dosu. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él y vio a Dosu llegando con su puño del guante preparado para asestarle un golpe.

"¡_Lo siento Gai-sensei, pero tendré que usar "ese" jutsu_!" pensó Lee mientras desenrollaba sus vendajes.

Al momento en que Dosu entro en un rango de ataque, Lee desapareció de vista antes de volver a aparecer debajo de él, pateando al Genin de Oto en la barbilla, fuerte. Mientras Dosu se elevaba en el aire, Lee apareció detrás de él, envolviendo al Genin momificado con sus vendas. Entonces, Lee comenzó a girar, lentamente al principio pero poco a poco tomó mas y más velocidad hasta que la pareja parecía un taladro que caía hacia la tierra.

"Oh, ¡mierda!" grito Zaku como el veía la especie de taladro que era Lee y Dosu. "¡No hay manera en que Dozu pueda sobrevivir algo como eso!" El Genin de Oto con pelo puntiagudo corrió a través de una serie rápida de sellos de manos, terminando en el sello del Mono.

"¡Toma esto! ¡Omote Renge (Loto Escondido)!" gritó Lee al tiempo que soltaba a Dosu de su agarre. Justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo, Zaku colocó sus manos en la tierra mandando una ola de aire hacia el lugar donde Dosu estaba a punto de golpear. Unos segundos mas tarde Dosu golpeó de cabeza en el suelo, implantándose a si mismo con poco más de la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la tierra.

Con unos cuantos meneos y gruñidos de Dosu, salió de la tierra y se volvió a parar con nada peor que un desgaste.

"Eso en realidad podría haberme matado si no fuera por Zaku ablandando el suelo para mi caída." dijo Dosu mientras miraba a su ya cansado oponente.

"Im-imposible", murmuró Lee mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo, sus músculos se habían torcido al realizar ese jutsu.

"Parece que ese ataque que utilizaste tiene unas serias consecuencias en ti." Reflexionó Dosu cuando vio a Lee de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando.

"Eso no importa; podre estar cansado pero tu también lo estas. Todavía puedo ganar." Lee dijo, dándole a Dosu una sonrisa de confianza.

"En esa condición, no puedes." Dosu se río entre dientes. "Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, no soy el único con el que tienes que lidiar. Ahora, me estoy poniendo mas irritado por la interferencia, así que acabare contigo ahora."

Dosu cargó hacia adelante una vez más, mientras preparaba su brazo para dar otro ataque. Lee trató de esquivarlo solo para recibir una punzada de dolor por sus daños, secuelas del jutsu que había usado, miró hacia arriba para ver a Dosu balancearse contra el. Lee tuvo la suerte de esquivar el ataque, aunque por poco, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en tomar represalias su visión se puso borrosa y un agudo dolor llenó su cabeza mientras sus oídos sangraban.

Lee intento ponerse de pie, pero tan pronto como se movió se vio forzado a caer sobre sus manos y rodillas al comenzar a vomitar.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Dosu, "Yo le llamo a esto Brazo Sónico, con el puedo ampliar las ondas sonoras y usar las vibraciones que ellas causan para romper el tímpano y dañar la membrana interna, lo que hace que pierdas el sentido del equilibrio. Ya no serás capaz de funcionar adecuadamente por un tiempo."

Decidiendo que no quería quedarse fuera Zaku alzó las manos y puso sus palmas arriba para revelar los agujeros que tenia en cada mano. "Mi especialidad es la habilidad para controlar las ondas supersónicas de aire y la presión de este, pudiendo rebanar, cortar o chocar con el aire a mis oponentes. Para nosotros, tus jutsus son risibles."

"Como puedes ver, no tienes ninguna esperanza en contra de nosotros. Diste una buena pelea, pero es hora de decir adiós niño." Dosu aseguró, colocando su brazo hacia atrás listo para atacar.

Él no tuvo la oportunidad de dar su estocada, ya que un poderoso puño conecto en su mandíbula, lanzándolo hacia atrás varios metros. Dosu miró con sorpresa al ver a Sakura con una actitud determinado a lado de Lee, con el puño aun en el sitio donde conecto el golpe.

"Así que parece que ella no es completamente inútil después de todo", comentó Zaku con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura jadeó cuando ella miró al trío. No había manera de que pudiera ganarle contra alguno de ellos, por no hablar de vencer a los tres al mismo tiempo. "_Desearía que Sasuke-kun estuviera despierto_," pensó Sakura para ella misma. "_Seguramente el me salvaría si estuviera aquí._"

"_CHA! ¡SASUKE-KUN PATEARIA SUS TRASEROS_!" se hizo escuchar la voz interior de Sakura, el alter-ego que existía dentro de la cabeza de la pelirosada. Desafortunadamente Sasuke estaba inconsciente y Lee estaba lastimado. Él la había defendido mientras Sasuke estaba fuera de combate, así que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo hasta que Sasuke despertara y los salvara.

"¿Sa-Sakura-san?" preguntó Lee con sus ojos anchos y sorprendidos.

"No te preocupes Lee, por lo menos podre mantenerlos a raya por un tiempo hasta que te recuperes," Sakura dijo, sonriéndole.

"Heh, yo ni siquiera se si ella vale la pena de hacer el esfuerzo" comentó Zaku.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no me ocupo yo de esto?" preguntó Kin retóricamente.

Sakura miró a Kin antes de que ella saliera corriendo hacia ella, Sakura arrojó varios shurikens antes de pasar por una serie de sellos de mano. Kin bloqueó o esquivó todos los shurikens y miró a la pelirosada solo para ver… ¿tres de ella?

"Honestamente, no crees que un jutsu tan patético como ese va a funcionar conmigo, ¿verdad?" Kin bufó mientras tiraba varios Senbon a Sakura. Las tres Sakura estallaron en humo con solo uno, el de en medio, dejando atrás un tronco de remplazo.

Sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella, Kin se volvió para ver otras tres Sakura, todos ellos haciendo sellos de mano. Kin dio un gruñido de fastidio mientras arrojaba más Senbon, de nuevo, los dos extremos desaparecieron en una nube de humo mientras que la de en medio fue sustituida por un tronco.

Kin dio la vuelta al tiempo que Sakura aparecía detrás de ella, bloqueando el golpe que la pelirosada había enviado antes de arremeter con su propio puño. Sakura se tambaleó hacia atrás, dando a Kin la oportunidad de darle un rodillazo en el estomago antes de patearla con la parte posterior de sus piernas, forzando a Sakura a caer sobre sus rodillas. Entonces tomó a Sakura por el cabello, tirando de este tan fuerte como ella podía, forzando un grito de dolor de Sakura.

"Miren, sientan un poco de esto, parece que su pelo es mas suave que el mío." La ligera sonrisa de Kin se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto. "Si tienes tiempo para cuidar tan bien de tu cabello, podrías haber pasado mas tiempo entrenando. Ni siquiera eres una verdadera Kunoichi, probablemente eres solo una patética fangirl del chico Uchiha de allá. ¡Hey Zaku! ¿Porque no matamos a ese tal Sasuke frente a esta pequeña perra?"

"Heh, será un placer" dijo Zaku mientras se abría paso hacia el refugio.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las esquinas de los ojos de Sakura. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Sasuke estaba inconsciente y apunto de morir, y esas personas le estaban obligando a ver como lo mataban. ¡Esto no era lo que debía suceder! ¡Se suponía que Sasuke se despertaría, le salvaría, y entonces ellos se casarían y tendrían bebes! Y ahora parecía que ambos estaban por morir.

A pesar de no tener nada que ver con su situación actual, ella culpó a Naruto por no estar despierto para ayudarle a proteger a Sasuke.

Un tirón de su cabello la llevó a levantar su cabeza hacia atrás. "Vamos, presta atención. Mi compañero va a matar a tu novio y yo no quiero que te lo pierdas."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, _'¡No puedo dejar que maten a Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura levantó su kunai llamando la atención de Kin.

"¿En verdad piensas que podrías conseguir lastimarme en tu posición?" preguntó Kin con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad. "No seas estúpida, eres demasiado débil como para lastimarme."

"¿Quién dijo que era para ti?"

"¿Qué q-"

Sakura bajó su Kunai hacia detrás de ella misma, cortando su cabello y sorprendiendo a Kin. Poniéndose de pie la chica pelirosada retrocedió un poco su cabeza para luego impactarlo contra la cara de Kin, causando que la chica tropezara hacia atrás.

Entonces, Sakura corrió hacia Zaku, que se dio cuenta de ello, y realizando varios sellos de mano. Zaku envió una ráfaga de aire hacia ella, pero Sakura se sustituyó con un tronco, reapareciendo a su izquierda haciendo más sellos de mano.

"¡Gah! ¡Eres tan molesta!" Zaku le gritó mientras lanzaba más ondas de aire. Sin embargo, una vez más Sakura se remplazó con un tronco, esta vez apareciendo arriba de él. "¡Esa estúpida técnica solo funcionara unas cuantas veces!" Lanzó un kunai a ella y luego comenzó a buscar alrededor por donde volvería a aparecer.

Después de unos momentos, cuando ella no volvió a aparecer, el parpadeo confundido, lo que luego se convirtió en una sorpresa cuando sintió que le caían unas gotas de sangre en su rosto, levantó la vista para ver a Sakura con un kunai en el antebrazo, aun descendiendo hacia él. Ella clavó su propio kunai en el antebrazo izquierdo de Zaku, mientras lo mordía en la mano derecha. Los dos cayeron al suelo con Sakura encima de Zaku, con el aun lanzando sus ataques de aire.

"¡GAH! ¡Perra! ¡Suéltame!" empezó a darle puñetazos en la cabeza de ella intentando sacársela de encima. "¡Eres una maldita perra loca! ¡Suéltame!"

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoníaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Desde el inicio de estos exámenes, las cosas habían sido mas que problemas para los miembros del equipo10. Su primer problema había venido de Chouji, quien, después de varios días en el bosque había comenzado a quejarse de la falta de alimentos. Por lo tanto, Ino se había visto obligada a forzar a Shikamaru para que atrapara algo de pescado. El segundo problema venía de la tarea en sí misma, es decir, no habían sido capaces de obtener el otro pergamino que necesitaban. No había ayudado que los pocos equipos que se habían encontrado eran demasiado fuertes para ellos, y la única vez que encontraron a un solo ninja este tenía que ser el anterior Novato del Año. Y ese era un tipo que Shikamaru no se enfrentaría en su mejor día.

No había que decirlo, todo el asunto era muy problemático.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, y estos exámenes no se habían vuelto aun mas difíciles, los tres de ellos corrieron en la mas problemática situación hasta el momento. Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru acababan de involucrarse en sus asuntos, tratando de encontrar algunos débiles para obtener el pergamino necesario, cuando se encontraron en la escena y vieron con horror como una de las personas que habían conocido desde la academia estaba recibiendo una golpiza en la cara.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Ino?" preguntó Shikamaru, por una vez su voz no sonaba floja. Era problemático, pero aun para lo mucho que quería ver las nubes o irse a dormir, este no era el momento.

Ino se mordió el labio mientras ella permanecía en silencio. Ella no sabía que hacer, una parte de ella quería ayudar a su antigua amiga. Aun podía recordar como conoció a Sakura, la pelirosada había sido molestada por Ami, una ex compañera de ellas que había fallado en graduarse. Ella había ayudado en que se alejaran, descubriendo que habían estado burlándose de Sakura por su larga frente. Ino podía todavía recordar como ese día le había dado a Sakura el listón rojo que había usado para vestir en la academia, afirmando que si ella hacia mucho barullo acerca de su frente, los otros sencillamente se burlarían de ella. Habían sido los mejores amigas hasta ese punto, hasta que Sasuke había llegado a sus vidas.

Habían pasado seis meses en la academia cuando Sakura le había dado de vuelta la cinta que había entregado a la pelirosada como símbolo de su amistad, aclamando que ahora ellas eran rivales para ganar la atención y afecto de Sasuke. Desde ese día, ella e Ino seguían siendo enemigas. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo…

"¿Ino?" Shikamaru dijo, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Ella miro hacia su flojo compañero de equipo para encontrarse con una expresión seria en su rostro "¿Ella es tu amiga, no es verdad? ¿No se conocen realmente bien desde la academia?"

Ino miró a Shikamaru antes de voltear a ver hacia atrás donde Sakura seguía recibiendo una paliza. Una expresión de determinación surgió en su cara mientras se levantaba. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoníaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Después de golpear a Sakura en la cara, varias docenas de veces más, Zaku finalmente logró sacársela de encima. La niña había sido muy malditamente tenaz, colgando como un perro cuando pone sus manos – o los dientes – en un hueso. Zaku había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había golpeado la cabeza de la chica con su puño, pero el último por fin logro sacársela de encima. Mientras Sakura era enviada desmadejada hacia el suelo, se puso el de pie, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba fijamente hacia ella.

"¡Maldita perra!" gruño Zaku, ira y odio impregnando su voz. "¡Te voy a hacer volar lejos, pequeño coño!" Las manos del Genin de Oto se apresuraron a levantarse, los agujeros de soplado dentro de sus brazos prácticamente humeando chakra. Estaba a punto de hacerla estallar cuando el equipo 10 apareció, Shikamaru a la izquierda, Ino en el medio, y Chouji sentado en su mano a la derecha. Se hizo evidente que sólo Shikamaru e Ino habían venido voluntariamente, porque Shikamaru estaba jalando de la bufanda de Chouji, arrastrando obviamente al niño mas grande con él.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" La segunda línea de defensa," resopló Zaku. "No importa cuantos de ustedes perdedores salgan, el resultado va a ser el mismo." El estaba comenzando a ponerse particularmente molesto con todas las interrupciones que habían tenido. Esta misión se suponía era muy simple, encontrar a Sasuke y asesinarlo. El ya estaba inconsciente y la chica no debería haber tomado hecho mucho problema para vencerla con el mínimo de alboroto, con un riesgo mínimo.

Ahora no sólo acababan de terminar una pelea contra un fenómeno del Taijutsu que parecía haberse pegado orugas en sus cejas, pero la perra pelirosada había probado causar más problemas de la que ella valía. Y ahora tendrían que lidiar con esta otra interrupción.

Estaban llegando al final de la relativamente corta paciencia de Zaku.

"¿I-Ino?" Sakura expresó su confusión. "¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Tch," Ino resopló, sin molestarse en mirar a la chica mientras una pequeña sonrisa confiada se formaba en su cara. "No te lo he dicho antes; no te voy a dejar que te exhibas frente a todos, frentona. ¡No hay manera alguna en la que voy a dejar que presumas frente a Sasuke-kun y me dejes detrás de ti!"

"Ellos solo siguen brotando, son como bichos." Dosu murmuró, su único ojo visible entornado cambiando a una mirada feroz al mirar a los tres nuevos ninjas que se metían en su camino para completar su misión. "Estos tontos ninjas de Konoha lamentaran haber decidido meter su trasero en asuntos que no les concierne."

"¿Qué diablos están pensando ustedes dos?" Chouji susurró. "¡Esos tipos son demasiado peligrosos!"

Chouji sabía que de todos los equipos el suyo era probablemente el más débil. Mientras Shikamaru nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, él sabía suficiente acerca de su perezoso amigo como para leer entre líneas lo que decía. Todo lo que uno tenia que hacer era mirar a los hechos. Ellos tenían al más perezoso de los Jounin en Konoha, quien prefería jugar Shogi que enseñar. Shikamaru nunca entrenaba, prefiriendo mirar a las nubes o jugar Shogi con Asuma. El mismo siempre estaba comiendo mientras miraba las nubes o miraba a Shikamaru jugar Shogi. E Ino o se estaba quejando, adulando a Sasuke, o hablar acerca de como iba a vencer a Sakura – que a menudo envolvían a Sasuke.

Todo empeoraba porque cada uno de ellos sólo conocía las técnicas de sus clanes. Shikamaru era demasiado flojo para aprender algo más. Ino estaba demasiada ocupada siendo una fangirl. Y Chouji estaba siempre muy ocupado comiendo como para aprender. Los hechos eran que no tenían nada superior a ese equipo, si lo que habían visto hasta ahora era alguna indicación.

El salió de sus pensamientos cuando Shikamaru tomó la palabra.

"Es problemático, pero tenemos que hacer esto. Ahora que Ino decidió pelear, nosotros los hombres no podemos huir."

"Lamento tenerlos a ustedes dos involucrados", se disculpó Ino. "Pero somos un equipo de tres personas, lo hacemos todo juntos."

"Meh, pase lo que pase, pasara", Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, "vamos a encontrar una manera de lidiar con esto."

"¡Pe-pero yo no quiero morir todavía!" lloriqueó Chouji mientras se daba la vuelta y trató de correr a los arbustos. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se había aferrado a la bufanda de Chouji para que no se fuera. "¡Vamos Shikamaru! ¡Suelta mi bufanda!"

"Hehe, puedes irte si así lo quieres, gordo," Zaku dijo, sonriendo oscuramente.

Chouji dejo de moverse por completo, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando escuchó a Zaku decir esas palabras. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?, no te pude escuchar muy bien"

"Dije que te puedes ir de regreso al bosque e irte a la mierda. ¡Culo gordo!" exclamó Zaku.

'_Oh, no… ahora esta acabado,'_ Shikamaru murmuró una rápida serie de maldiciones problemáticas en voz baja. _'Esa palabra es tabú para Chouji'_

Chouji dio una vuelta completa de ciento ochenta grados, con vapor saliendo de sus oídos, "¡Yo no estoy gordo, estúpido pedazo de mierda! ¡Solo tengo los huesos anchos! ¡Ahora voy a aplastarte!"

"¡Muy bien! ¡De eso estamos hablando!" animó Ino, mientras Shikamaru murmuraba un rápido 'problemático'. "¡Aplástalo Chouji!"

"¡Con gusto!" Chouji puso su mano en el sello del carnero.

"¡Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu Multi tamaño)!"

Justo frente a los ojos de todos los presentes, el cuerpo de Chouji rápidamente se expandió casi tres veces su tamaño. Para varios, él se miraba como un gigantesco balón. Sus extremidades junto con su cabeza fueron tirados dentro de su ropa, chakra saliendo de los agujeros, convirtiéndose en una bola gigante.

"¡Nikudan Shensha (Bola de Tanque Humano)! ¡Los gruesos mandan!" Gritó, de alguna manera todavía muy claro a pesar de estar dentro de si mismo, antes de empezar a rodar hacia Zaku, mucho más rápido de lo que el Genin de Oto esperó.

"¡Qué demonios es eso!" Zaku extendió las manos y se burló. "¡Es sólo un gordo en una bola rodante! ¡Zankuuuha (Ondas de Viento Cortante)!" Una ronda de aire a presión se dirigió a la bola rodante que era Chouji. A medida que el golpe impactaba, las ondas de aire procedían a alentar a la gran bola rodante, pero sin detener la técnica por completo. En cambio, los dos ataques parecían estar en un punto muerto, con las ondas de aire tratando de parar a la bola verde de rodar hacia Zaku, y Chouji continuando en su intento de presionar hacia adelante, no afectado por las ondas de aire. Ninguna de las fuerzas parecía estar dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, y parecía que la pelea se convertiría en una batalla de desgaste.

Todo eso cambió cuando Chouji ascendió en el aire, moviéndose fuera de la corriente de ondas que creo Zaku.

"¿Pero que e-? ¡Mis ondas de aire fueron inútiles!" Zaku gritó, su voz sonaba sorprendida y sus ojos amplios en sorpresa. No todos los días veía a una bola de grasa moverse como eso._'__ Y no puedo tocarlo o esa cosa va a__ desgarrar mis brazos, y luego __voy a ser aplastado.__'_

Al ver la situación en la que su compañero estaba metido, Dosu comenzó a correr para ayudar a Zaku. Pero antes de que pudiera estar siquiera a cinco metros de él, se encontró paralizado. Por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo ver que su sombra estaba atada a la sombra de Shikamaru que estaba manteniendo un sello de mano.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu (Jutsu Posesión de sombras) completado." Murmuró el Genin utilizador de sombras, con una mirada aburrida pero al mismo tiempo victoriosa en su cara.

"Mi cuerpo… no puedo… moverlo…" Dosu encontró que incluso hablar requería de un gran esfuerzo. "¡Esto… esto… debe ser… algún tipo de jutsu de parálisis!

Chouji se estrello contra el suelo, obligando a Zaku a saltar a cierta distancia para evitar ser aplastado. Mientras el ninja de Oto podía salir limpio del sitio, el paisaje alrededor de donde Chouji se estrelló contra la tierra había sufrido, formándose un gran cráter que era muchos centímetros mas largo que el propio Akimichi.

Shikamaru se llevo las manos a la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos tocando la cabeza, formando una M y obligando a Dosu a hacer lo mismo.

"¡Dosu! ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Kin le gritó cuando vio a Dosu hacer poses extrañas.

"¡Ino! ¡Ahora solo tenemos que hacernos cargo de la chica!" Shikamaru gritó mientras usaba sus manos para hacer un par de orejas en su cabeza, obligando a Dosu a hacer lo mismo.

"¡Lo tengo, Shikamaru!" Ino hizo un sello de mano con forma triangular, apuntando con el hacia la única mujer del equipo del Sonido "Cuida de mi cuerpo, ¡Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu de posesión de cuerpo)!" El cuerpo de Ino se balanceó un poco antes de que Shikamaru lo cogiera, haciendo que Dosu hiciera la misma pose pero sin coger a alguien.

"¡Se acabó!" la ahora poseída Kin gritó mientras sacaba un kunai. "¡Si ustedes se mueven un centímetro voy a matar a esta chica! ¡Cuando ya no pueda sentir su chakra voy a dejar que se vaya! ¡Si no quieren que esto termine aquí, les sugiero que dejen su pergamino y salgan de aquí!"

Tanto Dosu como Zaku se limitaron a mirarla, confundiendo a los ninja de Konoha. Sin embargo, cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Zaku, Ino comenzó a sentir un terrible sensación en la boca del estomago.

"¡Chouji!" ella gritó, justo cuando Zaku levantó una mano hacia ella enviándole una poderosa onda de aire hacia la chica. Chouji logró llegar a tiempo, pero debido a la posición en que su cuerpo y el hecho de que él todavía estaba dando vueltas perpendiculares al ataque, el fue incapaz de bloquear por completo los efectos del jutsu. Al final, mientras el ataque no golpeo del todo a su compañero de equipo, Chouji termino chocando contra Ino, enviándola a volar mientras ella se estrellaba contra el suelo varios metros de distancia, demasiada mareada para ser de mucha utilidad. La chica poseída golpeo contra el árbol detrás de ella, soltando un grito de dolor y tosiendo sangre. Debido a los efectos del jutsu, la sangre también empezó a salir de la boca de Ino.

"¡Ino!" Shikamaru le gritó en preocupación.

"Esos… muchachos… ni siquiera les importa si le hacen daño a su compañera…" dijo Ino desde el cuerpo de Kin, mientras yacía en el suelo.

"Heh, creo que están confundido sobre nosotros," Zaku dijo oscuramente.

"Nuestro objetivo no son los estúpidos pergaminos ni completar este examen de forma segura." Dijo Dosu, sus ojos conteniendo una calidad oscuro que lo hacia ver insano. "¡Estamos aquí simplemente para matar a Sasuke!"

Los Genin que no sabía eso sintieron como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos podía entender que estaba sucediendo ahora. ¿Porqué esa gente estaba detrás de Sasuke? Hasta donde ellos sabían, Sasuke nunca había hecho algo para garantizar asesinos detrás de él. Entonces, ¿porque estaba esa gente tan empeñada en asesinarlo?

'_¡Maldita sea! ¡Este jutsu esta por __acabar pronto!'_ Shikamaru apretó los dientes en frustración por la situación problemática en la que se encontraba.

"Parece que es un jutsu el que le permite a esa chica introducir su espíritu en el cuerpo de otros" Dosu sonrió ligeramente bajo sus vendas. "Sin embargo, si el sangrado es una indicación parece que recibe cualquier daño que reciba el cuerpo que use. Eso significa que la muerte de Kin también mataría a esa chica."

'_Oh hombre, esto es malo'_ Shikamaru estaba sudando como una tormenta cuando el realizó la terrible posición en la que se encontraban atrapados. No solamente esos ninjas de Oto eran mas fuertes que lo que ellos eran, pero ellos habían perdido el factor sorpresa. El Genin que parecía una momia ya había figurado su jutsu y el de Ino, y el jutsu de Chouji era solo ataques frontales de Taijutsu. No había de necesidad de análisis con el.

"¿Podrías tu matar realmente a tu compañera de equipo?" le preguntó, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. Lo que fuera, incluso uno o dos segundos serian buenos. Mientras mas vivieran, mejores las oportunidades de sobrevivir eran.

"Psh, ustedes parecen creer que realmente nos preocupamos por esa niña," Zaku dijo, mirando al Genin de Konoha con una sonrisa amplia. "La única razón por la que ella esta en este equipo se debe a sus habilidades ya que complementa las nuestras. Pero si ni siquiera es capaz de evitar quedar atrapada en un jutsu tan patético, entonces ella solo es una basura inútil."

"Bah, no puedo soportar esto más."

Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba para ver a Neji y a Tenten en una rama varios metros por encima de ellos. Neji frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Unos inferiores ninjas de Oto peleando contra esos ninjas de segunda, ¿y lo declaran una victoria?" bufó "Qué patético."

"Siguen saliendo como cucarachas", murmuró Dosu.

"Lee…" Tenten murmuró cuando vio a su compañero de equipo.

Neji la miró a ella antes de mirar de nuevo a la batalla en curso, más concretamente, a los tres Genin de Oto. Canalizando un poco de chakra a sus ojos, causando que sus venas se abultaran a los lados y alrededor de su cabeza, y si uno veía de cerca, dentro de sus ojos también. La mirada penetrante que le envió a los ninjas de Oto, se vio amplificada por el abultamiento de venas de su Byakugan causando que Dozu y Zaku se congelaran en sus pasos.

"El niño con el corte de tazón es nuestro compañero, parece que fueron un poco rudos con el."

"¿Y que si lo hiciéramos? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Zaku dio al Hyuuga una mirada desafiante.

Neji abrió la boca por un momento antes de que el hiciera una mueca y desactivara su Byakugan, "Yo no tendré que hacer nada."

Todo el mundo se preguntó que es lo que quería decir con esa afirmación, pero pronto se hizo evidente cuando un chakra vil y malvado descendió en el claro. Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, todavía en el suelo, pero con un chakra morado violento saliendo de su cuerpo, como columnas de humo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chakra cubriera todo su cuerpo, encerrándolo en una barrera de un color púrpura feo.

Dicha barrera pronto explotó, con chakra purpura saliendo en todas direcciones. Sasuke estaba de pie, con las piernas hacia fuera, la mitad superior de su cuerpo encorvado en una posición un poco salvaje. El lado derecho de su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con extrañas marcas de color naranja extendiendo por su cara, brazos y piernas como un parasito, símbolos extraños que se veían cada pedazo de malvado como el chakra que estaba desatando.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmuró en sorpresa, temor y un poco de lujuria al ver toda la energía que emitía.

"Esto…" Uchiha Sasuke dijo en asombro, "este poder… esto es justo lo que necesito para matar a Itachi." Como si por primera vez apenas se diera cuenta de que él no estaba solo, la cabeza de Sasuke se levantó y sus ojos observaron a toda la gente a su alrededor. Todo en el que su mirada caía se tensaba, menos Zaku que, o bien no sentía el poder que el pelinegro estaba emitiendo, o simplemente no le importaba.

Una sonrisa enferma cruzó el rostro de Sasuke.

"¿Cómo es que no fui invitado a esta pequeña fiesta?".

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoníaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Naruto estaba respirando con dificultad mientras seguía defendiéndose de los ataques despiadados de Raizen. ¡El hombre estaba absolutamente loco! Estaba tomándole todo lo que tenía el no dejarse matar, confiando más en esquivar que en bloquear mientras los golpes del hombre que conectaban dolían un infierno. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo esta batalla había durado, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse.

"¡Vamos!"

El grito de Raizen resonó a través de la alcantarilla mientras el Rey Demoníaco continuaba pateando el trasero de su descendiente rubio. Envió varios golpes rápidos, rectos directos a la cara de Naruto, quien logró esquivar una al inclinar su cabeza mientras daba marcha atrás, bloqueando el otro con su antebrazo izquierdo. La mueca de dolor que hizo Naruto, sin embargo, dejo saber a todos que seguía haciéndole daño, incluso si el golpe no acertó a su destino pretendido.

"¡No solo me esquives! ¡Atácame! ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente patético!"

Naruto rechinó sus dientes mientras intentaba atacar, moviéndose adelante, con el puño echado hacia atrás para dar un golpe de tirabuzón...

... solo para obtener un puño estrellado contra su cara. Naruto se tambaleó hacia atrás, y ni siquiera recibió la oportunidad de aclarar su cabeza cuando Raizen le pateó en el estómago. Naruto se inclino sobre el pie de Raizen tosiendo sangre, doblándose como una silla cuando el pie del hombre dejo ir su estomago.

"Esto es patético", se burló Raizen del rubio. "Y pensar que tengo un heredero tan débil."

Naruto gruño mientras se levantaba de un salto. ¡Nadie lo llamaba a él débil! ¡Le enseñaría a este hombre a no meterse con él!

Empezando su asalto de nuevo, el rubio lanzó una oleada de ataques que eran esquivados por Raizen. Sin embargo, si uno fuera a mirar a los ataques que llegaban, uno podría darse cuenta de como cada golpe parecía volverse mas y mas rápido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los puños de Naruto fueran literalmente solo una macha de movimiento, apenas visible para el ojo humano.

Afortunadamente para Raizen, él no era humano. Los puños, aunque rápidos, seguían siendo movimientos en cámara lenta para el. Eludió ataque tras ataque como le correspondía, sin siquiera necesitar usar las manos para bloquear los golpes, limitándose a inclinar su cabeza y torcer su cuerpo.

"No esta mal, pero todavía no es lo suficientemente bueno."

Un sonoro gruñido emitió la garganta de Naruto, y una vez más el rubio parecía empujarse a si mismo a nuevas alturas, sus ataques se volvieron mas rápidos, sus movimientos mas seguros, su fuerza se fue por las nubes. Aunque ninguno de los ataques había golpeado a Raizen, él podía sentir el poder salir de los puños que venían en su dirección, cada ataque con fuerza suficiente que su cabello largo y accidentado era volado hacia atrás.

Raizen sonrió mientras una luz rojo comenzaba a emitir del cuerpo de Naruto, mientras continuaba el asalto del rubio. Su velocidad empezó a aumentar mas, con los puños moviéndose tan rápido que Raizen se vio obligado a bloquear en lugar de tan solo esquivar. Como mas y mas poder comenzó a emitir desde el rubio, su velocidad y fuerza alcanzó niveles sin precedentes.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Raizen con una sonrisa al sentir la fuerza de los golpes de Naruto. No era tan poderosos como los suyos, pero el chico era aun joven y aun no había llegado a desarrollar plenamente su herencia demoniaca. Con el entrenamiento y el tiempo adecuado, Naruto podría fácilmente ser tan fuerte, sino es que más fuerte que él.

Naruto no respondió mientras una capa de energía roja y negra cubría su cuerpo al punto donde ni Raizen o Kyuubi podían ver nada más que su contorno. La energía roja comenzó a cambiar de forma, haciendo a la figura, más alta, más musculosa, con un cabello alborotado que comenzaba a crecer y un rostro más angular con toda su grasa de bebé desaparecida.

Finalmente Raizen recibió un golpe fuerte en la cara, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás. Raizen sonrió ampliamente mientras caía de pie y miraba al 'nuevo' Naruto que aparecía frente a el cuando la energía roja se desvaneció.

"Me complace ver que después de todo puedes ser digno de ser mi descendiente después de todo. Desafortunadamente mi tiempo contigo se a terminado," Raizen dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Naruto le preguntó. Estaba respirando de manera pesada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. O como su hubiera peleado con el Rey Demoniaco. Sin embargo, el estaba todavía listo para mas. "No se nada acerca de estos poderes, ¿y esperas que yo los domine por mi cuenta?"

"No por tu cuenta" dijo Raizen, "Kyuubi estará aquí para ayudarte, solo átala contigo, no debería ser muy difícil."

Naruto sintió un extraño escalofrió al ver la amplia sonrisa del hombre, nunca se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Kyuubi ante esas palabras.

"Le he dejado instrucciones sobre como ayudarte a que tus poderes aumenten, así que adiós por ahora, joven Naruto." Raizen comenzó a desaparecer dejando poco a poco de existir, pero no sin antes dejar un último comentario de partida al rubio antes de desaparecer completamente. "Oh, y asegúrate de ocultar esos ojos tuyos, después de todo no querrás que algún enemigo obtenga información sobre ellos antes de que sepas lo que pueden hacer."

Naruto miro como Raizen se desvaneció por completo antes de voltear a ver a la chica, que no se había movido de su posición desde que la batalla entre el y Raizen comenzó.

Naruto se acercó a la joven mujer.

"Ven aquí" dijo Naruto, con su recién despertaba sangre demoniaca su voz tenia un tono mas imponente y comandante.

Kyuubi realizó como dicho, moviéndose hasta que estaba en frente de la jaula, aunque sus ojos todavía estaban en el suelo. Naruto se acercó, poniendo una mano bajo la barbilla de Kyuubi y levantando su cara para que el pudiera hacer contacto visual.

Después de varios minutos de observación Kyuubi se agito bajo su mirada, Naruto le pregunto entonces la pregunta que había querido hacer desde que había hablado con Raizen. "Raizen-ojisan dijo que no eras tu misma cuando atacaste la aldea. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?"

"Yo estaba siendo manipulada por un hombre que me había colocado bajo un genjutsu" dijo Kyuubi en un inicio dudoso. Ella claramente no quería hablar acerca de ello, pero este era su nuevo Lord y por lo tanto, no podía ignorar una orden tan clara "Fue diseñado para torturarme una y otra vez hasta que me había convertido en nada más que una bestia salvaje que podía controlar bajo su voluntad."

"No pareces el tipo que cae bajo una simple ilusión" comento Naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Me habían dicho que los Kitsune eran maestros de la ilusión"

"Lo somos, la razón por la que caí bajo las habilidades de ese hombre fue porque yo…"

"¿Si?" Naruto preguntó cuando Kyuubi dejo de hablar.

Kyuubi suspiró al darse cuenta que sería mejor terminar con eso de una vez. "La razón por la que fui susceptible a las ilusiones de _ese hombre _era por como fui atacada. La primera vez que el me tubo bajo su control, él me había convocado a este plano por sorpresa y no tenia tiempo para realmente hacer algo al respecto. La segunda vez él se las arreglo para controlarme porque… porque en ese momento yo había estado tratando de escapar de vuestra madre."

"¿Mi… mi que?" preguntó Naruto en un susurró, como si el no estuviera seguro de lo que escuchó decir a la mujer zorra correctamente.

"Vuestra madre, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi dijo, desviando su mirada, claramente incómoda "Es obvio que no lo sabes, pero no eres mi primer Jinchurikki. Tuve dos anteriores a usted. La primera fue Uzumaki Mito, la esposa del Shodaime Hokage quien me selló en si misma en la primera ocasión en la que fui… controlada. Mi segundo contenedor fue Uzumaki Kushina, vuestra madre."

"Ya veo…" Naruto cerró los ojos para procesar la información. Era un poco difícil de creer pero sus palabras tenían sentido. Por lo que él había escuchado Kyuubi había aparecido de la nada, y sin ninguna advertencia mientras comenzaba a atacar la no preparada aldea de Konoha. La mayoría de los estudiantes de la Academia habían aceptado el conocimiento sin cuestionar, pero Naruto siempre había cuestionado como el Kyuubi había logrado matar tantos aldeanos. Uno podría pensar que si el Kyuubi hubiera sido visto viniendo a Konoha, la villa se hubiera preparado, o incluso abandonado para reconstruirla un tiempo después. Lo que quería decir que el Kyuubi había aparecido sin aviso, y tan cerca de Konoha que ella fue capaz de atacar inmediatamente después de aparecer.

No estaba muy seguro de que pensar acerca de esta nueva información, pero él no estaba seguro si quería pensar acerca de ello. Decidiendo que seria mejor saber un poco mas, preguntó, "¿entonces que sucedió?"

"Debido a la rareza de los Jinchurikkis esto no es conocimiento popular", comenzó Kyuubi. "Pero hay un punto en que el sello de una mujer Jinchurikki se debilita hasta el punto donde un Bijuu puede escapar. Cuando esta dando a luz." Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe con esas palabras y Kyuubi se estremeció bajo su mirada fría. A pesar del miedo que había ganado hacia el por su nuevo poder, poder que estaba muy por encima del que ella poseía, ella continuó "No me había dado cuenta al momento, todo lo que yo sabia era que el sello se estaba debilitando y yo quería liberarme. Trate de romper el sello, pero alguien, tu padre supongo, estaba manteniendo el sello de romperse. Sin embargo, en algún momento en el forcejeo, la resistencia en el sello se detuvo, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba saliendo al exterior. Había pensado que finalmente era libre, pero entonces me encontré con _ese hombre. _¡El hombre que luego me uso, manipulándome y convirtiéndome en su juguete!"

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" preguntó Naruto.

"Su nombre es Uchiha Madara" Los ojos del rubio se ampliaron en reconocimiento y Kyuubi continuó. "El fundador del Clan Uchiha"

Naruto frunció el ceño, con sus nuevos sentidos podía decir que ella no le mentía. Pero… "¿No debería ser Madara como de ciento y algo años de edad? ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo?" Incluso el sabia del hombre que había ayudado en la fundación de Konoha. Cuando el traicionó la aldea, Hashirama, el Shodaime Hokage había luchado contra el, asesinándolo. O al menos eso decía la historia.

"No lo se", Kyuubi se encogió de hombros. "No se mucho acerca de él, solo que él me ha usado dos veces."

Con todo lo que había aprendido, Naruto decidió que debería abstenerse de juzgar a Kyuubi por el momento, hasta que pudiera procesar todo.

"Me iré por ahora", dijo al fin. Mirando a Kyuubi entornando ligeramente sus ojos. "Vamos a tener unas palabras cuando vuelva. Y me explicaras todo lo que sabes"

"Ha-hai, Naruto-Sama," Kyuubi tartamudeó cuando Naruto libero un poco de su poder para respaldar sus palabras.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer del sello.

* * *

**Y aquí esta, finalmente termine de traducir este primer capítulo, me tomo el día entero traducirlo, entre traducirlo, darle formato y corrigiendo los errores de ortografía. Aunque aun debe de haber varios errores por ahí, así que no duden en decirme.**

**Ahora, este primer capítulo es algo muy apegado a la historia original; ya lo se, algo tedioso, (imaginen como fue para mi, que lo traduje xD) pero pokemaster12 tiene la norma de "Show, not tell" (Mostrar, no contar), asi que respetare eso y el fanfic será una traducción muy leal.**

**Reitero si les gusta la historia y pueden leer ingles, vayan a ver la versión original.**

**Oh, casi olvido el pairing ya lo definió pokemaster12 y es:**

* * *

**Naruto U. / Harem:**

**Kyuubi, Mei, Yugito, Anko, Konan, Samui, Kurenai, Botan, Yukina, Natsume.**

* * *

**Ahora el aspecto Harem de la historia, va a tardar bastantes capítulos, asi que no piensen que la historia se desvirtuara solo por el Harem…**

**La historia solo mejora capítulo tras capítulo, se los garantizo.**

**AUTOR****:** **pokemaster12**

**AUTOR****:** **pokemaster12**

**AUTOR****:** **pokemaster12**

**AUTOR****:** **pokemaster12**

**Saludos.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una lección en Bad Assery

**AUTOR:** **pokemaster12**

**TRADUCCION: NarutoJ9**

**PUBL****ICADO: 11 de Abril del 2012 (****04****/11****/12)**

**ACTUALIZADO: 14 de Mayo del 2012 (05/14/12)**

**Me he dado cuenta que ****pokemaster12**** ha cambiado algunas ****cosas en los capítulos, dándole mas contexto y cambiando algunas escenas, que si bien no afectan la trama, hacen mas profunda las escenas. Por eso el retraso, no creerán lo complicado que es buscar que ha cambiado y que no jeje.**

**Recomiendo:**** Volver a leer e****ste y el capítulo anterior. Saludos.**

**(Recomiendo altamente pasarse a leer las historias de **_**pokemaster12**_** si puedes leer textos en ingles, tan solo vayan a mi PROFILE, y denle en "FAVORITE AUTHORS"; es el único que tengo ahí, así que no hay pierde xD)**

**ALERTA****: Esta historia esta marcada como M debido a las grandes cantidades de violencia gráfica, así como escenas de sexo y desnudos. Nota: Habrán también escenas eróticas donde no se dará ninguna advertencia. Si no te agrada esto, sugiero (al igual que pokemaste****r12) abandonar ahora y no continuar leyendo.**

**RENUNCIA LEGAL: No soy dueño ni de **_**Naruto**_** ni de **_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_**. Ni mucho menos me pertenece esta historia; la trama así como este fanfic le pertenece a **_**pokemaster12**_**. (Soy dueño de NADA xD)**

**NOTA: En este capítulo ****no traduje **_**Bad Assery**_**, para que cada quien le de su propia traducción. Aquí traducciones para algunos países del término: (Es de bad-ass; badassería)**

**México -. Una lección en chingonería.**

**España – Una lección en ostio-sería, crack-ería (?) (Ser LA ostia) (****Ser EL crack).**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco**

**Capítulo 2: Una lección en Bad Assery**

**Autor: Pokemaster12**

* * *

_'¡Esto... esto cambia todo!'_ la mente de Dosu estaba en caos al ver al chico de pelo negro con marcas del sello maldito de Orochimaru extendiéndose por su cuerpo. _'Su chakra es increíble. No hay manera en que nosotros podamos competir contra ese tipo de poder.'_

"¡Ha! Finalmente estas despierto," dijo Zaku mientras daba un paso hacia Sasuke, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Ahora te podre matar!"

Dosu era el único que sabia que era ese sello, habiéndolo visto en otras cuatro personas antes, los guardias de elite de Orochimaru. Él sabía que su compañero de equipo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Sasuke en ese estado en que se encontraba, así que trató de evitar que su camarada de Oto atacara al Uchiha. "¡Zaku detente!"

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, Zaku extendió las manos y gritó, "¡Zenkuuha (Ondas Decapitadoras)!"

La explosión de corrientes de aire cortantes que emitieron las manos de Zaku fueron increíbles. Todo el mundo se vio forzado a agacharse y cubrirse los ojos, como la inmensa presión de aire los rodeadaba, causando que varios de los observadores fueran casi arrancados del suelo. Cuando por fin terminó el jutsu, los muchos grupos que habían convergido vieron que la tierra en frente de Zaku se había convertido en una gran zanja de varios pies de ancho y cerca de un pie de profundidad. Se extendía por todo el camino hasta el árbol donde Sasuke y Naruto habían estado descansando, el sitio ahora lucía como si un gigante hubiera tomado un bocado de él.

Naruto había sido enterrado debajo de los escombros, por lo tanto, nadie vio su cuerpo ser envuelto por una neblina roja.

"Ha... ha..."

Zaku estaba respirando con dificultad mientras estaba parado ahí, con sus pies separados a igual distancia que sus hombros, ligeramente agachado, con las manos extendidas enfrente de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de su obvio estado de agotamiento, aun tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

"Heh, miren a eso," dijo con un bufido, su tono de alguna manera logrando retener su arrogancia a pesar de su estado de cansancio. "¡Exploté esa pequeña mierdecilla a pedazos!

"No del todo."

Los ojos de Zaku se ampliaron en sorpresa al oír la voz detrás de él. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer mucho ya que él fue golpeado en la parte posterior de su cabeza por un puño. Fuerte.

Con un grito de dolor y sorpresa, Zaku salió volando. Disparado a través del aire, hasta que su cuerpo golpeó el suelo con un fuerte golpe que resonó a través del claro. Su compañero de equipo que seguía consciente gritó su nombre, pero ya estaba perdido el chico mientras el rodaba a través del suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Su caída brutal termino eventualmente, y Zaku logró solo empujarse a si mismo hacia arriba con sus manos y rodillas. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos muy abiertos y desviados hacia Sasuke, que estaba de pie en el mismo lugar en él que había golpeado a Zaku, Sakura estaba de pie a pocos metros detrás de Sasuke.

"¡Que velocidad!" lanzó Dosu un grito de sorpresa. "¡Se las arregló para sacar a su compañero de equipo de peligro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!"

Todos los demás parecían tan sorprendidos como Dosu estaba. Bueno, Zaku todavía estaba temblando en estado de shock y en más que un poco de miedo, pero los miembros de los equipos nueve y diez estaban viendo a Sasuke en shock - incluso Neji tenía una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrió confiado, con ese tipo de mirada que un gato tiene cuando juega con un ratón. Levanto sus manos y pronto corrieron a través de una rápida combinación de sellos, terminando en el sello del tigre, el sello de todos los jutsu de fuego.

"¡Katon: Hōsenka No Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix)!" Sasuke respiró profundo y luego liberó el aire en ráfagas rápidas. Varias llamas brotaron de su boca y tomaron la forma de bolas de fuego. La lluvia de destrucción ardiente aceleró hacia Zaku, quien finalmente había logrado regresar sobre sus pies y recuperar su valentía, aun cuando la mayor parte de esta era falsa.

"¡No te voy a dejar que me derrotes!" El Genin de Oto juntó las manos afuera y liberó una poderosa ráfaga de ondas de aire que chocaron contra las bolas de fuego, extinguiendo las llamas...

... solo para descubrir que Sasuke había escondido shurikens en el interior de las llamas. Zaku no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que poner sus brazos arriba y cubrirse el rostro mientras los shuriken se acercaban. Gritó de dolor cuando estos golpearon, cortándole en sus brazos y piernas. Unos pocos lograron insertarse en el cuerpo, causando más daños.

"¡Zaku!" gritó Dosu. "¡Al suelo!"

"¿Huh?"

Antes de que Zaku pudiera hacer algo, Sasuke ya estaba allí, deslizándose por el suelo como si estuviera sobre el hielo. El último Uchiha se apresuró a moverse detrás de Zaku, agarrando las dos muñecas del chico, para después levantar su pierna izquierda.

"¡Gah!"

Su pie pisó la espalda de Zaku, forzando al chico sobre sus rodillas, sus brazos en una posición dolorosa hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron aún mas, al aumentar el dolor que brotaba de sus brazos cuando Sasuke jalaba de ellos.

Mientras el ninja de Oto no podía ver, todos los demás notaron la sonrisa retorcida y enferma en la cara de Sasuke. Evidentemente, se estaba divirtiendo.

"Pareces estar muy orgulloso de estos brazos tuyos", dijo Sasuke, sonriendo mientras jugaba con el chico. Él no podía verlo, pero el saber que los ojos de Zaku estaban abiertos en una mezcla de shock, dolor y miedo causaban un estremecimiento de placer que recorría la espalda de Sasuke. "Debes estar muy unido a ellos."

Zaku apenas logró girar la cabeza cuando sintió un pie en su espalda empezando a poner mas presión sobre el. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror, gritó, "¡¿que es lo que estas haciendo? ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! - AAAAHHH!"

**¡CRACK!**

El sonido de los brazos de Zaku siendo rotos como un par de ramitas sonó a través de todo el bosque. Todo el mundo vio con horror como los brazos del ninja de Oto fueron doblados de una manera que desafiaba la anatomía humana. Los brazos fueron destrozados y retorcidos en una manera que sería un milagro para poder arreglarlos sin un ninja medico, o algún procedimiento de reposicionamiento muy doloroso.

Zaku, con sus sentidos sobrecargados con dolor y su mente incapaz de comprender que estaba sucediendo, terminó por perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos en blanco con sus pupilas rodadas a la parte posterior de su cabeza, y al ser soltado por Sasuke, cayó sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Con el único suficientemente arrogante como para darle un reto derrotado, Sasuke levantó su mirada a los otros en el claro. Todo el mundo se estremeció ante el brillo de locura en sus ojos, todo el mundo, excepto Sakura que tenía corazones en los ojos al pensar en lo genial que ahora era su Sasuke-kun. Incluso Ino, quien había sido una rabiosa fangirl al igual que Sakura, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sed de sangre y maldad que irradiaba el Genin de pelo azabache en oleadas.

No obstante, Sasuke decidió ignorarlos. Ellos no eran más que unas pestes con los que lidiaría en algún momento más adelante, en lo que a él le concernía.

"¿Quién sigue?" dijo Sasuke mientras avanzaba hacia Dosu, el cual comenzó a retroceder por el miedo. El Uchiha lo notó y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Asustado? Eso esta mal, esperaba que al menos tu me dieras mas entretenimiento que ese otro, pero parece que no voy a tener siquiera eso."

Sin embargo antes de que Sasuke pudiera llegar con Dosu otro poder se desplomó sobre el claro, éste fue tan potente que todo el mundo – incluido Sasuke – se vio obligado a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, mientras intentaban respirar. Nadie podía precisar de donde provenía la fuente de ese poder, principalmente porque ninguno podía levantar sus cabezas para mirar. Solo Neji hubiera sido capaz de ver de donde venia ese poder gracias a su Byakugan, pero incluso él se vio obligado a apagarlo, para no saturar su visión con el chakra que desbordaba el área, por temor a provocarse una ceguera.

Por debajo del árbol donde estaba Naruto, el capullo rojo que lo rodeaba explotó. Los restos del árbol fueron lanzados a volar en todas direcciones mientras una luz roja brillante cruzó el claro. Todo el mundo se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos cuando la luz roja vencía su visión.

Cuando el brillo terminó la atención de ellos regresó al árbol de donde la luz había provenido, sorprendiéndose al ver a una persona parada ahí. Estaba de pie con alrededor de una altura de unos 167 centímetros, haciéndolo un poco más de una cabeza más alto que Sasuke. Él no estaba usando una camisa, permitiendo que todos pudieran ver los duros y compactos músculos que tenía a lo largo de su pecho, abdomen y brazos. Aerodinámico, esa era la palabra más cercana que cualquiera de las personas presentes podía pensar del tipo de cuerpo que poseía. Él no era grande, ni sus músculos se abultaban como la gente podría esperar de un culturista o de un luchador profesional. Sin embargo, él estaba marcado, sus músculos estaban definidos y marcados como si los hubieran esculpido en piedra. Hasta el más minúsculo de los movimientos hacia que sus músculos se contrajeran y flexionaran.

Sus pantalones, que se estiraban contra los musculosos muslos del hombre, eran de un color naranja brillante y desagradable que muy poca gente sería encontrada usándolo. Estos eran familiares, aunque nadie parecía capaz de hacer la conexión ya que aun estaban tratando de poner a trabajar sus cerebros. Tenía unas sandalias shinobi azules, llevando una banda de Konoha envuelta alrededor de su cabeza el cual mantenía su larga melena dorada fuera de su rostro, lo que les permitía ver un par de profundos ojos azules. Su rostro era delgado, masculino, con una mandíbula bien definida. La única rareza de sus características, que en realidad no hacia nada contra su imagen, eran unos pequeños par de colmillos que sobresalían de su labio superior.

Si la situación no fuera tan grave, ambas Ino – y muy posiblemente incluso Tenten – probablemente se habrían derretido con solo mirar al rostro y cuerpo del hombre. Tenía el tipo de mirada que parecía casi divina, como si alguien hubiera visto a dios y decidido cincelar sus rasgos en piedra. Cualquier mujer que lo viera reclamaría que el hombre encarnaba la perfección.

El hombre rubio salió del gran agujero que había hecho en el árbol y miró a su alrededor, mirando a cada una de las personas allí. "¿Me preguntó qué diablos está pasando aquí?" el hombre preguntó con una voz profunda, aunque estaba claro que el estaba hablando consigo mismo. No parecía especialmente preocupado por la situación, en cualquier caso, parecía divertido.

Sasuke miró al hombre que irradiaba poder a montones con envidia. ¡El poder de ese hombre era incluso mayor que el que él estaba usando! ¡Esa clase de poder debería ser suyo!

"¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Sasuke demandó saber, sus ojos con el Sharingan mirando fijamente al hombre. En combinación con el sello maldito era una vista intimidante para la mayoría.

El que estaba delante de el no parecía afectado en lo mas mínimo. En lugar de asustarse, como la mayoría hubiera hecho, él sonrió confiado. "Me sorprende que no me reconozcas teme, me duele saber que mi propio compañero de equipo no puede siquiera imaginar quien soy yo."

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras registraba lo que ese hombre había dicho, "¿dobe?"

Todo el mundo volteó a ver al rubio en shock al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke. No había manera en que este hombre musculoso y de aspecto extremadamente poderoso pudiera ser el perdedor de su clase. ¿Podría serlo?

Naruto se rio y le dio a Sasuke un aplauso de burla, "¡así que realmente tienes un cerebro en esa cabeza tuya!"

Sasuke gruñó, "Te voy a enseñar porque no deberías insultar a tus superiores, ¡perdedor!"

"Mis superiores, ¿huh?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amplia mientras veía como Sasuke se acercaba. Para el, el chico se estaba moviendo en cámara lenta. El rubio observó y esperó, no molestándose incluso en reaccionar hasta que Sasuke estaba justo a lado suyo y preparado para mandarle un puño hacía el. El joven Uchiha no pudo saber que le golpeo cuando Naruto le conectó con su puño contra su pecho, el poder detrás de ese puñetazo le hizo sentir como si toda su caja torácica hubiera sido licuada antes de ser enviado a volar.

Todo el mundo miraba en absoluta sorpresa como Sasuke estaba volando directo contra un árbol, golpeando el tronco fuertemente causando que se rompiera. Sasuke se deslizó árbol abajo mientras su sello maldito retrocedía, quedando inconsciente antes de incluso golpear el suelo. Naruto ignorando la sorpresa escrita en las caras de los presentes, caminó hacia donde estaba Dosu.

"Entrega tu pergamino ahora, o terminaré lo que esa pequeña mierda de Uchiha comenzó," comandó Naruto.

Dosu tragó saliva al tiempo que cogía su rollo, el sabia mejor que meterse con alguien capaz de derrotar a Sasuke con su sello maldito activado tan fácilmente. "Aquí esta, ¿nos dejaras ir?" Dosu le preguntó mientras entregaba a Naruto su pergamino.

Naruto cogió el pergamino mirándolo por un momento. Cabeceando con una mirada satisfecha, guardo el pergamino en su bolsillo para después darle a Dosu un gesto para que se retirara "Yep, ya se pueden ir"

Dosu contuvo un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba a Zaku y a Kin, colocando uno sobre su hombro y el otro por debajo de su brazo. Naruto esperó hasta que Dosu estuviera fuera de vista antes de voltearse para enfrentar a los Genin de Konoha.

"Yo" dijo con un saludo.

Todos voltearon a verlo, aun completamente aturdidos y sorprendidos.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Shikamaru, con un tono de voz inseguro. Aun cuando sentía que era la mejor suposición que tenía – debido principalmente al color naranja asesíname de los pantalones que traía puesto el hombre – era todavía difícil de creer que ese hombre era el mismo molesto hablador que ellos conocieron en la academia. Shikamaru no podía dejar de preguntarse que pasó con el rubio, él no había estado así al principio de la segunda etapa. Lo que quería decir que algo debió suceder entre antes y ahora.

_'¿Pero__ que?'_ Shikamaru se preguntaba. Desafortunadamente, incluso él era incapaz de salir con una explicación para la extraordinaria transformación de Naruto.

Naruto rodó sus ojos, "¿Quién mas podría ser? ¿La maldita hada de los dientes?"

Esas palabras consiguieron sacar a todos de su estupor, aunque muchos aun se preguntaban como esta persona, que estaba irradiando poder a montones, podría posiblemente ser Naruto.

Sakura, sin embargo, no le importaba eso al recordar lo que Naruto le hizo a su Sasuke-kun. "¡NARUTO NO BAKA! ¡MIRA A LO QUE LE HICISTE A SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura gritó mientras corría hacia él, con la intención de golpearle hasta hacerlo papilla, como casi siempre hacía.

Naruto rechinó sus dientes ante el lastimoso y ruidoso chillido, liberado por la ruidosa pelirosada, perforando sus tímpanos. Mirando a la chica el rubio frunció el ceño al verla correr hacia el con su puño en alto, justo para liberar su 'furia justiciera'. No era como si el tuviera alguna intención de dejarse golpear por ella nunca más.

Esquivó el torpe ataque, palmeando la parte trasera de su cuello para noquearla. Mientras caí ella al suelo, estrellándose su cara contra la tierra, Naruto suspiró y creo dos clones, uno para cargar a Sakura y el otro para llevar a Sasuke.

Volteó a ver a los equipos 9 y 10, "Yo les sugeriría que empezaran a moverse rumbo a la Torre." Con nada mas que decir el rubio saltó hacia los arboles y desapareció.

"¿Ese era realmente Naruto?" preguntó Ino. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla dejándose hundir en el suelo. Su cara se convirtió en un gran sonrojo cuando su mente recordó cuán atractivo el rubio se había vuelto. Eso es, si él era realmente Naruto.

_¿Cuándo se volvió el tan sexy?_

"Eso parece", murmuró Shikamaru. "Magnífico, ahora ese rubio será aun mas problemático de lo que ya era. Vámonos, será mejor que nos dirijamos a la Torre así nosotros podremos salir al fin de este bosque tan problemático."

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Naruto sonreía ampliamente mientras el y sus clones saltaban entre los arboles a una velocidad que pondría a la mayoría de los ninjas en vergüenza. Él se sentía muy bien. Desde que se había despertado, Naruto se sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera sido conectado a un generador de poder. Su chakra, el cual ya era bastante grande, ahora estaba por los techos. El segundo sistema de chakra, el cual el reconoció como su Youkai era un enorme remolino de poder apenas contenido, dándole justicia a su mismo nombre (Naruto). Podía sentir como su Youkai recorría por su cuerpo, rodando fuera de él y dándole más energía que mil ninjas. Se sentía poderoso, invencible.

Distraídamente, hizo girar entre sus dedos el nuevo pergamino del Cielo que había conseguido de un grupo de incautos ninjas de Ame que habían saltado en su camino. Fue divertido ver lo patético que algunas de las personas participando en este examen eran, los tres ninjas de Ame habían estado tan ocupados tratando de tenderle una trampa a los clones que había enviado después de detectarlos, que ellos no se dieron cuenta del peligro real hasta que apareció en frente de ellos. Ahora ellos estaban muertos y el tenia su pergamino.

El rubio Uzumaki no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado ya en el bosque, después de haber estado inconsciente durante algún tiempo en lo que el decidió llamar su renacimiento, ya que consideraba que era el término que encajaba mejor para todos sus cambios. Actualmente, el y sus clones se dirigían hacia la Torre en el centro del Bosque de la Muerte. Queriendo llegar a ahí en la próxima hora.

"Ugh…"

Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura quien comenzaba a despertarse. Su cuerpo se movía y sus párpados empezaron a temblar. Un ceño fruncido apareció en la cara del rubio, él no quería tener que lidiar con los gritos de la niña gritona en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente, su clon también se dio cuenta y se aseguró de que su cabeza golpeara contra la rama de un árbol de esta manera no tendría que escuchar a la chica pelirosada gritarle. El rubio tomó un momento para preguntarse que demonios su viejo yo había estado pensando cuando creyó que estaba enamorado de esa chica. No era más que una extremadamente ruidosa y abusiva fangirl, una que usaba cada oportunidad que tenía para degradarlo y golpearlo. Sus pensamientos acerca de la estupidez que su viejo yo tendría que esperar un momento, puesto que el tenia cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar en ese instante.

Varios minutos después Naruto se encontró a si mismo parado frente a una de las puertas que conducían dentro de la torre. Después de patear la puerta abriéndola Naruto caminó adentro y miró alrededor. La habitación era bastante grande, con varias columnas rojas en cada lado actuando como soporte. Las paredes eran de un gris estéril, con grietas y manchas que mostraban qué edad esa torre tendría en realidad. Los azulejos eran blancos y mientras las paredes estaban en mal estado, el suelo parecía casi nuevo. Extraño.

Muy pronto, los ojos del rubio aterrizaron sobre un gran cartel colgado en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Los ojos de Naruto se apresuraron a leer lo que decía. Al darse cuenta de que era un enigma y lo que significaba, Naruto creó un clon al cual le entregó el pergamino del Cielo. El clon miró a Naruto, y al verlo asentir con la cabeza, ambos abrieron sus pergaminos al mismo tiempo.

En el interior de ambos rollos había una gran masa de líneas y garabatos. Estos variaban en formas, tamaños y longitudes, todos ellos escritos alrededor de un círculo que parecía ser la base. Le tomó un momento al rubio reconocer los símbolos como sellos, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron en realización de lo que eso quería decir. Con un grito a su clon, ambos, el y su compañero fueron rápido en tirar los rollos a la distancia.

Los dos pergaminos chocaron contra el suelo, formando una X con el pergamino del Cielo encima del pergamino de la Tierra. Hubo un estallido de humo y cuando se aclaró Iruka estaba de pie delante de Naruto. Iruka era un hombre de estatura y complexión promedia. Tenía el pelo castaño que se mantenía en una cola de caballo, ojos oscuros y una cicatriz que cruzaba el puente de su nariz, el cual ha tenido desde su juventud. Vestía el traje shinobi completo estándar de Konoha con protector de la frente, sandalias y un chaleco militar. La única diferencia entre su equipo y el de la mayoría de los demás era que él tenía las mangas enrolladas alrededor de un cuarto del largo de sus brazos.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara al ver a una de las pocas personas preciosas para el. Iruka fue el primero en creer en el, además del Hokage, y una de las pocas personas que Naruto podría considerar su familia.

"Hola Naru… to…" Iruka se descarriló cuando le dio una mejor mirada al nuevo aspecto de Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, "¿Qué te sucedió? Te ves…"

"¿Diferente?" Naruto terminó por Iruka con un encogimiento de hombros, "Solo digamos que desperté mi Kekkei Genkai (Barrera de sangre) y dejémoslo en eso."

"¿Kekkei Genkai?" preguntó Iruka sin disimular su curiosidad. "Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenias un Kekkei Genkai."

"Yeah, yo tampoco sabía," dijo Naruto sardónicamente. Al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Iruka, agregó, "Te contare sobre ello mas tarde, sensei."

Iruka asintió, él estaba apunto de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke y Sakura estaban noqueados en el suelo un poco lejos de ellos. "¿Qué les sucedió a ellos?"

Naruto volvió su mirada hacia sus dos 'compañeros de equipo', miró de regreso a Iruka y se encogió de hombros. "Sakura fue noqueada en nuestra lucha contra un grupo de ninjas de Oto, y Sasuke fue noqueado cuando esa extraña mujer, que podía invocar serpientes le dio una mordida." Ambos eran la verdad de una u otra manera, Sasuke había sido noqueado después de recibir esa marca, Naruto tuvo que noquearlo de nuevo para que no tratara de hacer algo estúpido. Y Sakura había sido noqueado cuando Naruto luchaba contra los de Oto, ella solamente no había sido noqueada _por los_ ninjas de Oto. No obstante, los pequeños detalles como esos no importaban realmente.

Iruka palideció al oír la parte acerca de ellos peleando contra alguien que podía invocar serpientes, solamente dos personas tenían esa habilidad siendo una de ellas un traidor de rango S. Si _él_ estaba en Konoha entonces eso únicamente podría significar problemas.

"De cualquier modo, posiblemente quieras llevar a Sakura al hospital, y Sasuke debería ir con alguien para que le cheque ese sello en el cuello." Naruto dijo.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza mientras recuperaba su compostura, "por supuesto, voy a traer al ninja médico aquí. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no te diriges al salón 232 y descansas un poco?, tienes todavía dos días hasta que la segunda parte de los exámenes finalicen."

Naruto asintió, "cierto."

En ese momento el estomago de Naruto gorgoteó, haciendo que Naruto ganara una expresión avergonzada en el rostro, mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Hehe, ¿Iruka-sensei no sabes si hay una cafetería por aquí?" él no había tenido realmente algo que comer en un buen tiempo, y su transformación demoniaca tomó mucha de su energía.

Iruka negó con la cabeza por las payasadas de Naruto, "Yep, esta bajando el pasillo, tres puertas a la izquierda."

"Gracias," dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia el pasillo para obtener algo de comer. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el tener la estructura de tu cuerpo modificada para ser capaz de albergar suficiente poder para igualar al más grandioso de los demonios que hubiera existido, causaría tanto apetito?

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Un ahora satisfecho Naruto salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse. La primera cosa que el hizo cuando terminó su conversación con Iruka fue dirigirse hacia la cafetería y devorar tanta comida como le fuese humanamente - ¿o era demoníacamente? - posible. El se alegró de que nadie más hubiera estado allí en ese momento, con la mayoría de los equipos aún estando afuera en el bosque de la muerte, y los pocos equipos que han llegado probablemente estaban descansando. Naruto no quería que nadie supiera acerca de su transformación todavía.

Naruto se acercó al espejo cercano al fregadero, secándole el vapor que tenia el espejo para que pudiera ver el reflejo de su cara. O mas específicamente sus ojos, ambos tenían tanto el iris como la esclerótica de un azul profundo. Moviéndose hacia el exterior desde el centro, había unos anillos concéntricos grises, que se extendían en un patrón de onda.

Kyuubi le había dicho que éste era el Rinnegan, el más legendario de los tres gran Dojutsu y el que se rumoreaba había sido el progenitor de todos los Dojutsu. Si eso era cierto o no, Naruto no lo sabía, pero lo que el si sabía era que el hombre que creo el ninjutsu había tenido esos ojos. A pesar de los suyos fueran ligeramente diferentes a los que el Rikudou Sennin tuvo. De acuerdo con Kyuubi, se suponía que el Rinnegan era gris con anillos purpuras, ella le había dicho que las diferencias en color eran probablemente por su herencia demoniaca mezclándose con el Dojutsu, lo que probablemente significaría que él tendría algunos poderes distintos al Rinnegan original.

El sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos, no le interesaba realmente como los obtuvo. Aunque si hiso una nota mental de probar las habilidades de sus ojos cuando la segunda etapa terminara. Caminando fuera del baño Naruto entró en el dormitorio, agarrando su bóxer y sus pantalones se los puso. La habitación solo tenía una cama individual, debido a que era una habitación para una sola persona. Había decidido que no quería dormir con sus dos compañeros de equipo cuando ellos salieran de donde sea que estaban, y por lo tanto había encontrado su propia habitación. Lo último que necesitaba era que la ruidosa pelirosada comenzara a gritarle, o también al Uchiha que seguramente le molestaría tanto que terminaría matando al mocoso en un ataque de ira y perdería su chance de convertirse en Chunin.

Sentándose Naruto tomó una posición de meditación y comenzó a concentrar un poco del chakra de Kyuubi en sus ojos, Naruto utilizo una leve ilusión Kitsune para hacer que sus ojos parecieran sus normales ojos azules. Solo otros Kitsune podrían ver a través de la ilusión, y solo aquellos con el Mangekyo Sharingan podrían ser capaces de decir que había una ilusión sobre sus ojos. O eso le había dicho Kyuubi cuando le enseñó la muy sencilla técnica.

Naruto creó un Clon de Sombra, y tan pronto como apareció sacó tinta y un pincel comenzando a escribir unos sellos a lo largo de las paredes para tener privacidad. La mayoría podría estar sorprendida de que Naruto supiera algo acerca del arte del Fuiijutsu. Sin embargo desde que se entero que Kyuubi estaba sellado dentro de si, el sintió que sería una buena idea aprender acerca de sellos. De esta manera si algo le sucedía a su sello, él podría ser capas de hacer algo acerca de ello. El rubio no había llegado muy lejos con los sellos todavía, solo siendo capaz de realizar unos sellos muy básicos y unos pocos de los de dificultad moderada. Pero él estaba aprendiendo.

Una vez eso realizado, Naruto entró en el sello para hablar con Kyuubi.

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos y camino hacia la jaula, donde Kyuubi estaba esperando en una postura de rodillas con la cabeza inclinada en sumisión.

"¿Qué es lo que desea de mí, Naruto-Sama?" le preguntó Kyuubi.

Naruto resistió las ganas de gruñir, "primero, quiero que sueltes la mierda de 'sama', odio los títulos, solo llámame Naruto." Kyuubi levanto la mirada hacia el con algo parecido a shock, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Naruto volvió a hablar. "La segunda cosa que puedes hacer es dejar de reverenciarme, todavía tengo que hacer algo realmente serio que valga tal muestra de respeto."

"No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos Naruto-Sama," dijo Kyuubi. "No solo eres el descendiente de Raizen-Sama, el mas poderoso de los tres reyes demoniacos…"

"Y no me podría importarme menos", interrumpió Naruto. "Hasta que pruebe que soy digno de ser el heredero de Raizen-ojisan, no me llamaras Naruto-Sama"

"No puedo hacer eso Naruto-Sama" dijo la demonia de cabellera roja de nuevo. "Puede que no sientas que te lo has ganado, pero el hecho es que usted es el heredero de Raizen-sama. Cualquier cosa menor que el mayor respeto es impropio de una demonia como yo."

Naruto refunfuño por lo bajo. Murmuró unas palabras que Kyuubi sólo pudo escuchar gracias a su audición mejorada. No eran palabras muy bonitas, y la pelirroja no estaba segura de si debía reír o estremecerse por las profanidades que el rubio soltaba.

Era tan nostálgico.

"Bien," dijo al final. "Discutiremos eso mas tarde. No he venido aquí para hablar contigo acerca de eso de todos modos." Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kyuubi. "Me vas a decir todo lo que sabes sobre mi madre, mi padre y Madara. No dejaras nada fuera."

"Entendido." Dijo Kyuubi, esforzándose fuertemente en no temblar con su tono y el poder que estaba desatando. No sólo era atemorizante, pero para una demonia como ella, era altamente excitante. Para un demonio, el poder lo es todo, y los que tienen poder son a menudo las parejas más deseables. Con sus nuevos cambios y con su herencia demoniaca desbloqueada, Naruto – al igual que Raizen – era poder encarnado.

Kyuubi hizo todo lo posible para sacudir esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, al saber ella que no era digna de estar con Naruto después de todo lo que le sucedió gracias a ella. Ella rápidamente se obligó a volver al tema, a pesar de que no tenía ningún deseo de recordar ese tiempo.

"¿Por donde empezar? Supongo que debería empezar con un poco de información básica sobre mi misma. Originalmente, yo era un simple miembro del Kitsune Clan, el cual es un clan de demonios de gran prestigio en el Makai, nos especializamos en las ilusiones y la manipulación elemental. Durante una de mis salidas al mundo humano, fui golpeada por un chakra muy poderoso. Termine quedando inconsciente, y para cuando desperté tenía nueve colas en lugar de mis tres."

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con lo que te pregunté?" Naruto cuestionó, alzando una ceja. Sonaba como una historia interesante, y probablemente le gustaría saber más de ello después. Pero por ahora lo único que el buscaba era saber acerca de sus padres y la noche en que Madara la había forzado a atacar la aldea.

"Hay un punto, Naruto-Sama," dijo Kyuubi con un gesto aplacante "Lo prometo." El rubio deliberó por un momento antes de asentir. Kyuubi continuó. "Cuando volví y mi familia vio mis nueve colas, me convertí en la nueva cabeza del Kitsune Clan. Como vera, nadie más jamás ha tenido nueve colas. La cantidad de colas que un Kitsune gana es igual a la cantidad de poder que uno posee, y nadie ha tenido jamás más de ocho. En mi clan hay una legenda, una que establece que si un Kitsune gana las nueve colas, se convertirá en el poder definitivo, liderando al clan a la prosperidad. De una manera eso sucedió. Con mi poder era capaz de estar en par con dos de los reyes demoniacos y ser capaz de luchar contra uno de ellos y mantenerlos a raya. Sólo Raizen-Sama era mas fuerte que yo, pero el reconoció mi poder y me dio un lugar a su lado como su segunda al mando."

"La vida era buena para mi clan después de eso" continuó con un recuerdo cariñoso. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios. A pesar de que Naruto no podía evitar sentirse un poco enojado con ella por atacar a la aldea - manipulada o no - el no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que ella se veía en esos momentos.

Kyuubi no estaba al tanto de esos pensamientos, por lo que continuó sin interrupción.

"Sostuve una de las posiciones de mayor prestigio y mi clan era muy respetado por los demás. Sin embargo, Raizen-sama falleció y mi clan se vio forzado a llenar el vacío que dejo. Tuvimos éxito por un tiempo, pero la diferencia de poder entre Raizen-sama y yo era enorme, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que aquellos que buscaban poder para si mismos conspiraran contra nosotros. Los otros dos reyes demoniacos decidieron trabajar juntos y crear un ejercito que marchó sobre nuestro territorio."

"Luchamos por supuesto, luchamos con todo lo que teníamos. Pero al final, no fue suficiente. La mayoría, sino todos los de mi clan fueron asesinados y yo fui expulsada. Acabé haciendo mi camino al mundo humano, donde decidí vivir hasta encontrar una manera de retomar el trono que se me había encargado de custodiar."

"Durante ese tiempo viaje mucho, sin quedarme en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Todo era mas o menos bien, hasta que _é__l _llegó" la forma en que Kyuubi escupió con hostilidad esa palabra dejó a Naruto saber lo mucho que ella odiaba a Madara. "Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas recuerdo lo que sucedió. De alguna manera me puso bajo su control, y luego realizó una invocación inversa hacia un plano donde fui forzada a luchar contra Senju Hashirama. Como sabes, esa batalla terminó conmigo siendo sellada dentro de Uzumaki Mito, la esposa de Hashirama."

"Estaba bastante enojada por eso. Ahora, no solo sería imposible para mi ganar la fuerza suficiente para volver a tomar el trono de Raizen-sama, ¡pero ahora estaba sellada dentro de una maldita ningen! Por años trate de escapar de esa prisión. Sin embargo todos mis intentos fracasaron, peor aun, ¡esa mujer era capaz de usar algún tipo de cadenas de chakra para mantenerme atada como alguna clase de animal!" La respiración de Kyuubi se volvió un poco irregular al recordar como había sido tratada por esa mujer. Oh, como odiaba esas miradas de compasión que había recibido. Mito no había hecho siquiera el intento de saber porque ella estaba tan enojada, simplemente asumiendo que ella era una bestia peligrosa con un odio sin límites. Eso le generaba una molestia sin fin.

Fue en ese punto, cuando un aura de Youkai rojo comenzó a salir de la pelirroja. Su cabello trenzado se balanceaba agitadamente, al igual que sus nueves colas también lo estaban haciendo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus emociones, Kyuubi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces. Después de unos cuantos segundos, continuó.

"Tenía la esperanza de que sería capaz de escapar cuando ella muriera, pero al parecer se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedería y decidieron que no querían perderme. Termine siendo sellada en el interior de vuestra madre cuando Mito estaba al final de su vida, yo casi había perdido toda esperanza de escapar cuando Madara me liberó, y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes."

Naruto asintió, toda tenia sentido ahora. Desde la razón por la cual él tenía a Kyuubi sellado dentro de él, hasta la razón del porque Kyuubi había sido sellada en primer lugar. Era difícil de creer, si Kyuubi le hubiera contado esto a alguien más - no era como si ella lo haría - ellos probablemente no le habrían creído. Pero Naruto, que ya había conocido a Raizen estaba más o menos obligado a creer en sus palabras. Sus palabras, después de todo, coincidían con lo que su ancestro le había dicho.

"Agradezco que me digas esto" él dijo finalmente, sacudiendo los persistentes pensamientos lejanos para poder hacer frente a la mujer delante de él. "Si bien me parece que una parte de esto es tu culpa," aquí Kyuubi se estremeció, "me parece que es imposible colocar toda la culpa en ti." Cuando la pelirroja volteo con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa hacia él, Naruto solo sonrío. "La mayoría de estos problemas parecen originarse desde ese humano, Uchiha Madara. No hubiera venido, dudo que hubieras sido sellada. No me malinterpretes, aun cuando no te culpo por la muerte de mis padres, o guardo algún rencor contra ti, me encuentro decepcionado por como te dejaste controlar por un humano."

Era un poco extraño para Naruto que el ya no pensaba de si mismo como un humano. Él sabía que no era humano, por supuesto, pero esperaba una transición difícil, con más angustia y negación. Aunque quien era para verle los dientes a caballo regalado. Lo mejor era simplemente estar agradecido que no tuviera ningún problema con ser un demonio.

Kyuubi asintió, inclinando la cabeza en una reverencia. Naruto estaba siendo mucho más misericordioso de lo que ella había esperado. Pero ella lo agradecía, decidió que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando para mejorar su posición frente los ojos del rubio y servirle lo mejor que ella podía.

"Entendido, Naruto-Sama."

"Ahora entonces, Raizen-ojisan menciono algo acerca de unirte o atarte a mi, para que pudieras ayudarme a alcanzar mi potencial completo." Naruto se dio cuenta del rubor de Kyuubi, y a pesar de sentirse un poco inseguro el prosiguió. "Entonces, ¿Cómo se hace esta unión?"

"Bueno…"

El rubor de Kyuubi se profundizó un poco mas, a pesar de haber tenido cachorros antes de ganar sus nueve colas ella nunca había realizado el ritual de atadura. Su 'matrimonio' por la falta de un mejor término había sido uno de conveniencia. Mientras que el Kitsune Clan había sido muy poderoso y bien respetado, la verdad era que había muy pocos Kitsune, con números alrededor de dos o tres centenas antes de que ellos fueran eliminados.

"Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es…" murmuró algo con una voz tan baja y rápida que Naruto no pudo escuchar lo que dijo aun con su sentido aumentado del oído.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tienes que marcarme", dijo Kyuubi, su rubor cada vez de un tono mayor.

Los ojos de Naruto se agitaron un poco cuando su mente pasó por algunas de las piezas de información que Raizen dejo impreso en su mente. Era un proceso extraño, y que parecía que para aprender más de su herencia necesitaba decir o escuchar ciertas palabras claves. De otra manera, estaba seguro que la información hubiera venido hacia el más pronto y no hubiera tenido que preguntar acerca del proceso.

Lo que el no sabía era que Raizen había hecho esto para que la mente del rubio no se sobrecargara del conocimiento obteniendo mas información del que pudiera manejar. Dado que había el equivalente a miles de años en conocimiento bloqueado en la cabeza de Naruto justo ahora, parecía que era una buena idea.

Encontró lo que estaba buscando, y pronto, él también se sonrojo.

"Ero-demonio", murmuró Naruto, volviendo a mirar a Kyuubi, quien se agitó bajo su mirada. "No tenemos que hacer esto, si no quieres." Le dijo. Mientras él había aceptado su herencia demoniaca, él no estaba muy seguro de que estaba listo para aceptar unirse a alguien de esa manera.

Kyuubi negó con la cabeza. "Yo… yo realmente, no me importa… Naruto-Sama."

Naruto levantó una ceja, "¿quieres decirme que no te importa si básicamente te marco como mi propiedad?"

Kyuubi miró hacia el suelo, "ya me he jurado a mi misma hacia usted, esto no haría ninguna diferencia…"

Naruto suspiró acercándose a ella, "¿Estas segura acerca de esto?" Kyuubi no dijo nada, pero le dio un asentimiento. Naruto suspiró cuando pasaba por su mente todo acerca de lo que debía hacer para el marcado, frunció el ceño cuando pasó con el pensamiento de como se aplicaba el marcado. Había dos formas de marcar a alguien, la primera era una marca de esclavitud, usualmente cuando un demonio mordía a alguien en el brazo o en la pantorrilla, en muchos aspectos le recordaba a como el ganado se marcaba, de una de sus tantas misiones de rango D en una granja en alguna ocasión. La segunda forma de marca, era la de una pareja de vida, esta se encuentra siempre en el cuello y era usualmente realizada durante el coito.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente cuando una idea llegó a su mente, el rubio no sabía como se le había ocurrido pero pensó que sería una buena idea además de que sería divertido ver la reacción de Kyuubi. Actuando demasiado rápido para que Kyuubi hiciera algo, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia él y hundió sus colmillos en su cuello.

"¡Na-Naruto-Sa-Sama!" chilló Kyuubi por la sorpresa, sin embargo este se convirtió rápidamente en un gemino de éxtasis cuando Naruto inundó su cuerpo con su propio Youki demoniaco. Si bien la sensación no fue tan intensa a como pudo haber sido de haber estando en el coito, era mucho mas intenso que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido antes. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando una ola de éxtasis absoluto se apoderó de ella. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, Kyuubi hubiera estado avergonzada cuando ella se corrió por solo sentir el poder del rubio recorrerla.

Como fue, la única persona que se dio cuenta de ello fue Naruto, cuando recogió el aroma de los jugos que fluían. Si él no hubiera tenido sus colmillos aun en el cuello de la zorra, él hubiera sonreído ampliamente.

Después de casi un minuto de esto, en lo que Kyuubi se sintió como si hubiera estado en un continuo orgasmo, la mente de la pelirroja quedo en blanco, con ella desmayándose por la sensación abrumadora.

Naruto la sujetó en sus brazos cuando ella se desmayó, colocándola suavemente abajo. El rubio se sentó y colocó la cabeza de la mujer en su regazó. Se tomó un momento para examinar sus características. Kyuubi era realmente una mujer hermosa, pensó decididamente. Distraídamente, se preguntó porque no se ruborizaba por ese pensamiento. Si hubiera sido tan solo unas horas antes del incidente, incluso pensar en algo remotamente pervertido le hubiera causado un desastre. A como estaban las cosas, el no sentía una vergüenza real acerca de sus pensamientos, ni se avergonzaba por su deseo de aparearse con Kyuubi. Lo cual era otra sorpresa, considerando que justo hace unos momentos el había estado enojado con ella por la muerte de sus padres.

Esos pensamientos le abandonaron, el rubio parpadeo en sorpresa cuando se vio a si mismo comenzar a desvanecerse del sello.

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación de nuevo. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando el recuerdo de su clon trabajando en los sellos lo golpeó. Era bastante extraño, como si viera a través de otro par de ojos que no eran los suyos. Por supuesto, dado que eran sus clones, técnicamente eran sus ojos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que todo el asunto era extraño.

_'¿Me preguntó porque nunca me di cuenta de que obtenía los recuerdos de mis clones antes?'_ se preguntó Naruto. El había estado utilizando ya el Kage Bushin no Jutsu por meses, siempre desde que lo había aprendido desde el Pergamino Prohibido de Sellos durante ese examen de graduación inventado por ese traidor de Mizuki que dijo que el podía realizar. Ese era el jutsu que mas había estado utilizado desde entonces.

Por otra parte esa podría ser la razón. Cada vez que el hacia clones el nunca hacía solo uno o dos, normalmente Naruto llenaba el sitio con varias docenas por lo menos. Tal vez por eso nunca se dio cuenta. Simplemente usaba demasiados clones que el efecto de retroalimentación era negado para que así no estuviera su mente bajo un estrés excesivo. En cualquier caso, tendría que pensar en un uso para esta nueva habilidad encontrada en breve.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre el tema, su mente se apartó por algo... inusual sucediendo.

Bajó la mirada con sorpresa cuando vio chakra rojo saliendo desde el sello, y quedó sorprendido cuando este comenzó a tomar la forma que el reconoció como definitivamente femenina. Muy pronto la forma se completó y Naruto se encontró con Kyuubi aun durmiendo tendida en su regazó. Lo primero que notó en ella era la mirada contenta que tenía en su rostro, sus hermosos rasgos fueron tallados en una sonrisa contenta que la hacían ver como si ella estuviera teniendo un sueño muy placentero.

La segunda cosa que el notó fue que ella estaba completamente sin ropas. Naruto se habría preguntado por que, pero en ese momento descubrió que eso realmente no le importaba. El rubio encontró sus ojos recorriendo la figura de Kyuubi, sus dos grandes y hermosos montículos que eran sus senos, con unas aureolas y pezones de color rosa oscuro. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, moviéndose muy ligeramente para mostrar que eran firmes pero suaves. Su cintura delgada y esbelta, ensanchadas en unas caderas perfectamente proporcionadas con un trasero firme. Largas piernas como de millas que parecían seguir para siempre y una pequeña porción de vello púbico de color rojo destacaba por encima de su zona sagrada.

Así como era, fue tan solo a través de su pura voluntad, que aun como humano era tan fuerte como el más resistente de los aceros, le impidió tomarla y tener sexo con ella ahí. Mientras intentaba mantener sus necesidades bajo control, se preguntó como era que estaba fuera del sello, pero dado lo pronto que ella salió desde que le dio su marca de pareja, pensó que seguramente tenía que ver con eso.

El creó un Clon de Sombra con su Youkai demoniaco, de esa forma podría durar más tiempo. Teniendo cuidado de no empujar a la dormida demonia, Naruto se puso de pie y suavemente dejo a Kyuubi en la cama. Estaba apunto de soltarse de ella cuando Kyuubi se pegó a él, tirando de el hacia abajo quedando encima de ella. Kyuubi roló de tal forma que era ella la que estaba encima ahora, donde comenzó a aferrarse a él, con incluso mas fuerza, acariciando su pecho, suspirando en satisfacía, todo esto mientras dormía. Naruto claramente consciente de las partes femeninas presionando contra su cuerpo, teniendo un tiempo difícil controlando su cuerpo, siendo complicado evitar desmayarse o mantener a Naruto junior dormido.

Se volvió a su clon y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando este empezó a reírse entre dientes. "continua riéndote y voy a utilizar el jutsu de remplazo en ti."

"Lo dices como si eso fuera una cosa mala" su clon contestó.

El clon tenía un punto, aunque Naruto no apreciaba el comentario inteligente de su parte. "Solo vete. Transfórmate en algún shinobi al azar y consigue unas ropas reales, recuerda conseguir algo que nos oculte por ahora." Naruto miró abajo hacia Kyuubi, "también asegúrate de comprar algo de ropa para Kyuubi, sus medidas son 98-48-96…" ¿_Me preguntó cómo sabía eso?_ Se preguntó, antes de denominar la razón de sin importancia.

"Esta bien, esta bien," dijo su clon con desdén. El clon miró a su creador con una sonrisa traviesa. "diviértete siendo un peluche de gran tamaño"

Naruto no llegó a decir nada, porque su clon ya había corrido por la ventana y desaparecido en una ráfaga de velocidad. Con nada más que hacer, Naruto suspiró y continúo tratando de no permitir que su cabeza baja consiguiera su objetivo. Finalmente el agotamiento llego a él y quedo dormido también.

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

La siguiente mañana fue bastante interesante para ambos, Naruto y Kyuubi, los dos habían evitado mirarse al otro durante toda la mañana. Bueno, Kyuubi se reusaba a ver a Naruto. Cada vez que el trataba de obtener su atención ella lo miraría por un segundo, después se ruborizaría de un brilloso rojo y desviaría su mirada. Era claro que ella estaba avergonzada, y Naruto no podía evitar encontrar su estado nervioso, adorable.

Naruto suspiró al terminar de secarse y ponerse sus nuevas ropas. Un par de pantalones negros, estos eran ligeramente holgados para esconder sus nuevos músculos. Una camiseta negra sin mangas, vendajes que él había conseguido pintar de color naranja alrededor de sus manos y pies (aun con su nueva sangre demoniaca su amor al naranja no podía ser denegado). Un par de sandalias ninjas cerradas de color negro con puntas de acero. Guantes negros sin dedos con un metal gris anti-reflector enchapado en la parte posterior. Protectores de antebrazos negros y una nueva banda ninja negra. Encima de todo esto se colocó una capa negra y una capucha que escondía su cara, y una mascara similar a la de Kakashi.

Terminando Naruto salió del baño para ver a Kyuubi mirar hacia arriba, solo para desviar la mirada un segundo mas tarde con un color rojo brillante en la cara.

"Es tu turno." Dijo Naruto. Mientras él no estaba avergonzado acerca de despertar con una desnuda Kyuubi encima de el como la zorra estaba, el hecho de tener un contacto físico de este tipo después de no tener alguno por tanto tiempo, sin contar los medio abrazos del Sandaime, estaba tomándole algo de tiempo de acostumbrarse. No podía siquiera imaginarse como sería para Kyuubi, después de todo, ella había estado sellada por Kami-sabe cuando tiempo.

Kyuubi murmuró un gracias, mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Naruto oyó la ducha encenderse y decidió dormir un poco mas, se movió sobre la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Kyuubi suspiró al salir de la ducha, sintiéndose mucho más en control de ella misma que la primera media hora cuando ella había entrado a la bañera. Había estado bien, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente picando la espalda, la forma en que las gotas se habían trazado las pautas hacia abajo de su piel. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tomado una, habiendo sido sellada dentro de Naruto por cerca de trece años, en Kushina por mas de veinte años y en Mito por encima de ochenta años, por lo que había tomado esta oportunidad para disfrutar tanto como era relativamente posible este acto tan simple.

En verdad, algunas personas no sabían lo bueno que habían tenido hasta que lo han perdido.

Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de ella, la elegante belleza hizo su camino hacia el espejo y miró su reflejo. No mucho había cambiado en ella desde el momento en que había sido sellada, de hecho, casi nada había cambiado en ella a pesar de haber estado en su forma de zorra durante casi doscientos años. Fue agradable ver que el abuso que había sufrido por los seres humanos constantemente robando y usando su poder no había causado sufrimiento en su cuerpo de ningún modo, forma o tamaño. Aunque se dio cuenta que sus poderes posiblemente estarían fuera de práctica por algún tiempo por venir.

La única cosa acerca de ella que era diferente, que también pasó a ser la cosa que la hizo sonrojar el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el, era la marca de pareja que Naruto le había colocado en un lugar destacado cerca de la unión entre el cuello y la clavícula. Se parecía al espiral que reconocía como el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, pero estaba rodeada por varias líneas impares que se asemejaban a las marcas que tenia Raizen debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Dejó que uno de sus dedos recorriera el largo de la marca, permitiéndose soñar despierta, aunque sea por un momento. Cuando Raizen le había derrotado en un combate con suma facilidad, ella supo en ese lugar y momento que él era un demonio por la que cualquier demonia como ella estaría dispuesta a dar todas sus colas solo para poder tener sexo con el. Se había vuelto peor cuando ella se volvió la segunda al mando y formo lo equivalente a un enamoramiento de fangirl hacia el más poderoso rey demoniaco. A pesar de su amor platónico, su relación nunca ascendió. Raizen se había enamorada de alguna sucia ningen, viéndose obligada a verlo marchitar y morir.

Ahora su descendiente, su antiguo contenedor, había entrado en su propia herencia demoniaca. En el poco tiempo transcurrido desde el renacimiento de Naruto, él había probado ser el descendiente de Raizen. Mientras el rubio tenía algunas peculiaridades de su personalidad, como su amor al naranja y al ramen, él era lo que uno esperaría de un descendiente de Raizen. El incluso actuaba como el hombre, por lo que ella había visto. Debido a la nueva actitud del rubio no era de extrañarse que ella se sintiera tan nerviosa a su alrededor, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería realmente unirse con el rubio.

Realidad la golpeó unos segundos mas tarde cuando Kyuubi recordó su lugar. Ella había hecho la vida de Naruto un infierno, y no merecería estar con alguien como el. Mirando a su marca de nuevo se preguntó porque Naruto le daría una marca de pareja en lugar de la marca de servidumbre. Seguramente para alguien como ella, una simple marca de esclava hubiera sido más apropiado. Después de todas las horribles cosas que su presencia había causado en su vida, no merecía ser tratada con tanta amabilidad.

Con un suspiró, Kyuubi sacudió los pensamientos depresivos de su cabeza, no seria apropiado para ella cuestionar a su amo acerca de cosas como esa solo para saciar su curiosidad. Lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho y nada se podía hacer para cambiarlo. Ella simplemente tendría que aceptar su rol en la vida de Naruto y ayudarlo lo mejor que ella pudiera para expiar sus culpas.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Kyuubi se dirigió a colgar la toalla en el bastidor. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos recorrieron el baño, rápidamente dio cuenta de que faltaba algo… ¡había olvidado sus ropas afuera!

Moviéndose hacia la puerta la abrió ligeramente y se asomó al exterior. Naruto estaba recostado en la cama y al parecer dormido. Eso era bueno, lo último que necesitaba era que el estuviera despierto y la viera en un estado tan vergonzoso. Mirando a su alrededor un poco más, Kyuubi vio la ropa nueva que Naruto le había comprado - ella se apresuró a aplastar la sensación de calor reconfortante que ese pensamiento le trajo - descansando sobre una silla algunos metros de la cama donde el rubio estaba descansado.

Buscando conseguir las ropas rápidamente, Kyuubi se precipitó a la habitación y agarró la ropa que iba a ponerse. Ella apenas se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta hacia el baño, solo para detenerse cuando una voz le habló por detrás de ella.

"Sabes, si no te conociera mejor, diría que tienes una racha exhibicionista."

Kyuubi se volteó y se ruborizó fuertemente al ver ella a Naruto, completamente despierto, y con una sonrisa tipo 'el gato se comió al canario' en su rostro.

La sonrisa de Naruto aumentó cuando vio su rubor, "¿o es que sólo me querías dar un buen espectáculo?"

Kyuubi soltó un '¡eep!' mientras corría al baño, completamente avergonzada de que su amo le hubiera visto desnuda. Si bien era cierto que su cuerpo le pertenecía, ella solo había sido vista desnuda por otra persona. Y después de cumplir con su deber con el clan teniendo un cachorro, ellos nunca se volvieron a ver después de eso.

Naruto se rio entre dientes un poco. Era tan divertido ver a la mujer, quien casualmente era la más poderosa de los Bijuu en existencia, ruborizándose como una pequeña mujer de colegio. Sin embargo, tan pronto como ese pensamiento llegó y se fue, confusión tomó su lugar. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No tenía sentido, él nunca había coqueteado o provocado a una chica antes, nunca. Lo mas cercano que había tenido a flirtear seria cuando él le preguntaba ruidosamente a Sakura por una cita cuando el todavía buscaba atención como idiota. Podía sentir todo esos pensamientos extraños y deseos que nunca había sentido antes, señalándole que provocara a Kyuubi cuando ella salió del baño y diciéndole que tuviera sexo con ella para hacer su marca completa.

Lo que no sabía era que, debido a su herencia demoniaca y el poder que ahora fluía en el, además de su potencial siendo desbloqueado, su mente estaba comenzado a reajustarse a lo que hubiera sido de no haberse colocado el Hakke Fuiin (Estilo de sellado de los Ocho Trigramas) que bloqueaba sus propiedades demoniacas. Esto le dio un IQ mayor, además de un libido que pondría a cualquier demonio o ser humano en vergüenza. Su pequeño episodio de bromeo de hace unos segundos era nada mas sus instintos hablando.

Decidió donde estaba que no se preocuparía por ello, lo que sea que le sucedía no parecía malo. Él había aprendido hace tiempo a no verle los dientes al caballo regalado, y eso ciertamente parecía un regalo.

_'Después __de todo, ¿quien mas podría decir que pueden hacer __**A**__ Kyuubi sonrojarse?'_ pensó riéndose entre dientes.

Fue sacudido de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de baño se abrió. Levantando su mirada vio el rostro aun rojo de Kyuubi, solo que ahora estaba vestida - muy para su decepción. Ella vestía un kimono de color rojo que había conseguido, era similar a la que tenía en su plano mental, excepto que este no tenía el corte en V para mostrar su escote. Era un poco decepcionante pero mantuvo el pensamiento para si mismo.

Naruto sonrió al verla y dejo que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo, sintiendo que una sonrisa satisfecha se empezaba a formar en sus labios al sentir que aumentaba la vergüenza que Kyuubi sentía. Casi podía oler su vergüenza saliendo de ella en oleadas.

¿O eran esas feromonas?

"Te ves bien en eso", felicitó honestamente Naruto.

Kyuubi alejo la mirada mientras ella trataba desesperadamente de deshacerse del rubor que aumentaba en su rostro. No funcionó obviamente si la forma en que Naruto se reía entre dientes le indicaba algo, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer.

"Gra-gracias." Tartamudeó, maldiciéndose internamente por lo débil y nerviosa que sonaba.

_'¿Por qué parece como si no pudiera dejar de sonrojarme a su alrededor?' _se preguntó. En todos sus 1,000 años de vida, ella había proclamado ser una de las mas hermosas mujeres de todo el mundo demoniaco, incluso entre los que no eran del Kitsune Clan. Hombres se habían inclinado en sus manos y pies en esperanzas de pasar una noche en la cama con ella. Los había rechazada a todos y cada uno de ellos, de hecho, de no ser por su padre ella nunca se hubiera 'casado'. Pero este chico, a pesar de ser el próximo heredero de uno de los tres tronos del Makai y descendiente del más poderoso de los demonios que hubiera caminado por la tierra, seguía siendo solo un chico casi 988 años menor que ella, que de alguna manera, podía hacer su corazón palpitar miles de millas por segundo.

No debería ser posible.

"Kyuubi" dijo Naruto, consiguiendo la atención que buscaba de parte de la mujer. Hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él, palmeando suavemente el lugar junto a él en la cama.

Kyuubi dudó por un momento, antes de hacer como solicitado. A pesar de su vergüenza, la hermosa pelirroja mantuvo su gracia natural, de alguna manera haciendo ver el acto de sentarse como algún tipo de forma de arte.

Por un tiempo los dos permanecieron en silencio, Naruto solo la miró por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar. "Lo primero que creo debo preguntar es, ¿hay alguna manera en la que puedas esconder tu presencia? Si la gente me viera con una chica que nunca han visto antes se volvería algo sospechoso," explicó al ver la mirada curiosa.

Kyuubi asintió con la cabeza, "si, si quieres puedo usar una ilusión Kitsune para hacerme invisible, solo aquellos que tienen un Dojutsu serian capaces de notarlo, sin embargo, no serian capaces de verme, solo la energía que emitiría."

Naruto lo reflexionó por unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza, "no creo que funcione, tanto mi compañero de equipo como mi sensei tienen el Sharingan por lo que comenzarían a sospechar si vieran una masa de energía siguiéndome."

"También puedo transformarme en mi forma Kitsune completa y actuar similar al perro que sigue al chico hablador que me recuerda a ti." Sugirió Kyuubi.

"¡Hey!" Naruto dijo con voz indignada, "¡yo no era tan malo!"

Kyuubi sonrió, satisfecha de que ella pudiera regresarle su broma de la mañana. "Tal vez ya no eres así de malo, pero no puedes negar que eras un bocazas hasta hace poco."

Naruto hizo una mueca, "yeah, pues, un Jinchurikki estúpido es un Jinchurikki que no es visto como una amenaza, recibe muchas menos golpizas."

Kyuubi se estremeció con eso, sabiendo que esa era la verdadera razón del porque él había actuado como lo había hecho.

Naruto suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de su expresión cabizbaja, colocando su mano sobre su hombro en un medio abrazo. "No te preocupes por eso, ya te dije que no es tu culpa."

Kyuubi sonrió, no resistiéndose al agarre del rubio al colocar su cabeza en su hombro. Ella sabia que Naruto probablemente la avergonzaría hablando de ese hecho en algún momento mas adelante, pero por el momento su presencia era reconfortante.

"Deberíamos ponernos en marcha," dijo Naruto después de unos momentos de silencio.

Kyuubi levantó la cabeza y lo miró, "ponernos en marcha, ¿hacia donde?"

Naruto le dio una sonrisa amplia, "bueno, Sakura y Sasuke probablemente ya estarán despiertos para estas alturas, posiblemente vengan a buscarme en algún momento. Y no se tu, pero no tengo ningún deseo de estar cerca de ellos por ahora." Naruto se puso de pie, "así que voy a buscar un buen lugar para entrenar hasta que la segunda etapa termine, o al menos encontrar un sitio donde esos dos no se les ocurra buscar hasta la siguiente etapa del examen."

Kyuubi dio un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza, mientras ella era envuelta en una luz roja, cuando la luz se desvaneció Kyuubi se había vuelto un pequeño cachorro zorro. La demonia saltó al hombro de Naruto, envolviéndose alrededor del cuello de Naruto como una bufanda mientras el rubio se colocaba su capucha.

Naruto salió de la habitación para encontrar un lugar en el cual entrenar, con la esperanza de que Kyuubi pudiera ayudarle a entender mejor sus poderes antes de que la segunda etapa terminara.

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoniaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Naruto contuvo un suspiro, mientras hacia caso omiso de las miradas que estaba recibiendo, la mayoría de la gente seguramente se preguntaba quien era el, o porque había cambiado tanto. El sabia que la mayoría de la gente había escuchado lo que sucedió en el Bosque de la Muerte gracias a Ino, quien siempre había sido la mas grande chismosa de todas desde su tiempo en la Academia. Así que no podía culpar a la gente por mirarlo. Aun así, era molesto y desearía que se detuvieran.

_'Quizá si rompo algunos cráneos…'_

El negó con la cabeza y en vez de prestar atención a las miradas que recibía, Naruto miró alrededor para ver quién era su competencia. Aparte de los cinco equipos de la hoja que habían pasado la segunda etapa, la mayoría de ellos siendo equipos de Genin novatos como el suyo, también estaba el equipo de Oto que le había dado un pergamino. El hombre al que Sasuke había abatido antes de que el despertara se veía muy seguro, con algo parecido a una mueca petulante en su rostro, con sus brazos en un cabestrillo. La momia, como Naruto le había puesto para llamarlo, era difícil de leer, a pesar de que él no se miraba muy preocupado si la postura perezosa era indicación de algo.

Sin embargo, fue la mujer del grupo quien atrajo la mayor de su atención. La chica parecía incómoda por alguna razón, y Naruto tenía la sensación distante de que ella no quería estar allí.

El único otro equipo que pudo lograr pasar la segunda etapa fue el equipo de Suna. El que conocía como Gaara era mucho más corto que el promedio masculino, midiendo alrededor de 146, quizá 148 centímetros de altura. Tenía un cabello corto, en puntas, de color castaño rojizo, y un par de ojos verdes jade con los ojos en su mayoría visibles. Hay dos cosas que Naruto notó inmediatamente acerca de el, las grandes y negras marcas alrededor de sus ojos, haciendo al chico verse como si sufriera de algún tipo de insomnio. Y un kanji rojo que decía amor en su frente donde sus copete se separaban a fin de que los símbolos se vieran. Se miraba agitado, y Naruto podía prácticamente sentir la sed de sangre saliendo de el.

Sin embargo, poca de la atención de Naruto estaba concentrada en la cabeza roja. No, su mente estaba mas centrada en la rubia de pelo color arena que era compañera de equipo y hermana del pelirrojo, y en la Kunoichi de Oto. Si bien ninguna de las dos podría comprarse con Kyuubi, ambas tenían algo bastante hermoso, y aún eran jóvenes así que sus cuerpos solo se desarrollarían. Miró a su izquierda y vio a la usuaria de armas femenina del equipo Diez, que también tenía su merecido propio atractivo. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando sintió sus necesidades aumentar, no ayudaba que ambas Kurenai y Anko estuvieran ahí también. Afortunadamente, consiguió mantener sus necesidades bajo control con algunas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Tendría que trabajar en mantener su cuerpo bajo control o el correría el riesgo de hacer algo de lo que mas tarde se lamentaría.

Suspirando, el rubio trató de concentrarse en el área alrededor de el. Ellos estaban en un gran teatro que parecía que era una especie de zona de entrenamiento. El, junto con los otros Genin, estaban parados en una superficie de piedra en mosaico. Hasta delante de ellos no era otro más que Sarutobi Hiruzen, que estaba de pie sobre una plataforma ligeramente elevada. Detrás de Sarutobi se encontraba los examinadores Anko e Ibiki, que estaban mirando entre la multitud. Los sensei Jounin también estaban allí, junto con varios Chunin que actuaban como jueces. La única cosa que Naruto realmente no podía superar era el gran par de antebrazos que sobresalían de la pared detrás del Hokage y los examinadores, las dos extremidades habiéndose movido para formar con las manos juntas el sello del carnero.

¿En serio, que tan raro era eso?

'_De las 78 personas del inicio, 21 de ellos fueron capaces de pasar a tiempo',_ Anko pensó con el ceño fruncido. Ella suspiró, _'cuando les dije que los iba a reducir a la mitad, estaba pensando mas en números de __un solo digito.'_ Anko miró a alrededor de todos los Genin presentes, para luego posar sus ojos en la figura misteriosa encapuchada. _´Lo que no puedo descubrir, es quien es el. He oído los rumores acerca del cambio de apariencia del Kyuubi Gaki, pero no est__oy segura de si ese puede ser realmente el.'_

"_Es increíble que tantos lo hayan logrado, y para que entre ellos hayan tantos novatos_," Sarutobi miró a los Jounin lideres de escuadrón, "_no es de extrañar que los nominaran._" Sarutobi miro por encima de los Genin antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el punto donde Naruto debería estar, en su lugar se encontraba un Genin que parecía haber causado mucha conmoción, y de acuerdo con los rumores (cortesía de Ino Yamanka) derrotó a un Sasuke con sello maldito activado.

Como si sintiera los ojos de Sarutobi encima de él, Naruto dirigió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente. El Sandaime se encontró casi congelado por el poder que fluía a través de esos ojos azules. A pesar de la sensación abrumadora de poder en ellos, el viejo Hokage era capaz de decir que él era Naruto.

_'Puede haber algo de verdad en esos rumores… voy a tener que hablar con él después de las preliminares.'_

"A todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, enhorabuena por conseguir pasar la segunda etapa de los Exámenes Chunin" dijo Anko. "Escuchen con cuidado mientras Hokage-sama explica la tercera fase de estos exámenes."

"Antes de que explique la tercera etapa de estos exámenes a ustedes, me gustaría hacerles saber algo." Sarutobi dijo a modo de introducción. "Y eso es, la verdadera razón de estos exámenes," eso pareció tomar con la guardia baja a varios de los candidatos para Chunin.

El único que no parecía haber sido tomado con la guardia baja era Naruto. No porque el supiera hacia donde iba el Sandaime con esto, pero simplemente porque no le importaba. En cambio, Naruto dirigió sus pensamientos interiores, creando una conexión con la mente de Kyuubi a través del sello (marca de pareja).

'_Ne, Kyu-chan ¿Qué mas podrías enseñarme acerca de mis poderes cuando esta etapa te__rmine?' _le preguntó Naruto.

Kyuubi estaba tan agradecida de que su pelaje era rojo, o Naruto hubiera visto el terrible sonrojo que provino de su nuevo apodo y sufijo cariñoso. A pesar de la vergüenza ella le informo debidamente lo que eventualmente aprendería, _**"hay muchas cosas que te voy a enseñar, aparte de controlar tu poder. La mayor parte se centrara por ahora en tus técnicas de energía y velocidad, son cosas que los demonios normalmente saben, pero son las bases para cosas mayores y ataques mas podero**__**sos."**_

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, _"Cuando dices técnica de velocidad, ¿a que te refieres?"_

Kyuubi se movió un poco para ponerse más cómoda alrededor del cuello de Naruto, aunque siendo cuidadosa de no dejarse ser vista. _**'teletransportación básica, es alg**__**o que todos los demonios pueden hacer hasta cierto punto. Entre mas poder tienes, mejor lo puedes hacer, claro que esto requiere un buen control sobre tu Youkai…'**_

'_Ya veo…"_ dijo Naruto, escuchando a Kyuubi hablar acerca de una técnica diseñada para aumentar la velocidad de uno le intrigaba. Él sabía por sus lecturas que el Yondaime era famoso por su Hiraishin (Técnica del dios del trueno volador). Un jutsu que le transportaba a un kunai con un Shikki en el. Era lo que le dio el apodo Kikoii Senkou (Rayo amarillo) durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja. Si los demonios tenían algo así, seria muy útil tener en su poder algo como eso en su arsenal.

El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sarutobi terminó su discurso.

"Antes de comenzar la prueba, hay una cosa que tengo que decirles." Sarutobi miró a los Genin parados frente a él. "Esto no es solo una prueba, sino una batalla donde arriesgaran sus vidas, donde pondrán sus sueños y prestigios en la línea."

"No me importa nada de eso." Dijo Gaara, a pesar de su tono de voz, Naruto podía sentir su irritación. "solo ve al punto y háblanos mas acerca de esas batallas con riesgo de muerte."

"*Tosido* De hecho Hokage-sama, como el referee permíteme explicar acerca de las batallas," dijo el Jounin que apareció de cuclillas frente al Sandaime.

"Muy bien, prosigue," dijo Sarutobi con un asentimiento de cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y Naruto ganó una mirada de incredulidad por la apariencia enferma que el hombre tenía, parecía como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Estaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de los Jounin, la única diferencia era que su banda ninja estaba siendo utilizado como un pañuelo. Él también tenía una espada en la espalda. Naruto pensó que el hombre debería estar en el hospital, no participando como evaluador en los exámenes Chunin.

"*Tos* Hola a todos, soy Gekkou Hayate. *Tos*Tos*, antes de comenzar la tercera prueba, tengo que informarles que habrá una ronda preliminar."

"¿Por qué tenemos que tener preliminares?" Sakura preguntó confundida, "¿Por qué no podemos todos los que logramos llegar tan lejos continuar?"

"Hmm *Tos* debido a que las primeras dos partes del examen pudieron ser demasiado fáciles este año, simplemente hay demasiada gente. De acuerdo con las reglas de los Exámenes Chunin nosotros debemos tener preliminares para reducir el número de gente participando en la tercera prueba. Como Hokage-sama decía, tendremos muchos invitados importantes asistiendo, y si las batallas toman demasiado tiempo, nos podríamos quedar cortos de tiempo." Hayate explicó.

"De cualquier manera, aquellos que no se sientan bien o les gusta abandonar, por favor den un paso adelante, ya que iniciaremos con las preliminares inmediatamente." Hayate dijo.

Kabuto levantó la mano, "evaluador-san, yo abandono."

Hayate asintió, "muy bien entonces, ya te puedes retirar."

Mientras Kabuto se marchaba una voz habló, captando la atención de toda la sala.

"¿Así que abandonas, Kabuto?" bufó Naruto, "creo que no debería sorprenderme que ya hayas fallado siete veces, es probable que abandonaras cada vez que llegaras tan lejos. Eres un cobarde." Se rio al ver la mirada que le dio el Genin peliblanco. Y con sus sentidos mejorados, Naruto podía fácilmente oler el olor a serpientes que provenía de él. Le recordaba a los de esa mujer en el Bosque de la Muerte, que tras pensar acerca de ello, podía realizar que no había sido una mujer después de todo, dado el hecho que esa persona podía invocar serpientes. Naruto podría decir fácilmente quien los había atacado después de pensarlo.

Después de todo, ese hombre había sido candidato para ser el Cuarto Hokage en algún momento. Y si hubiera algo de lo que Naruto sabía acerca, era cualquier cosa sobre y todo de los Hokage.

Kabuto apretó sus dientes al ser insultado por el rubio, pero logró calmarse a si mismo. Después de todo, no seria buena idea si mostraba sus verdaderas habilidades, o daba alguna razón al Hokage de creer que era un espía. Mientras Kabuto calmadamente caminaba hacia la puerta de la arena, sonrió confiado. _'Tu tiempo vendrá pronto, Naruto-kun, y cuando lo haga, yo estaré ahí para observar.'_

Sarutobi frunció el ceño mientras veía a Kabuto caminar hacia la puerta, las palabras de Naruto resonando en sus oídos. El comentario del rubio, inane como pudo haber sido, lo había puesto en alerta. El Sandaime decidió que tendría que poner algunos ANBU a seguirle la pista a Kabuto cuando las preliminares terminaran.

Con Kabuto fuera, Hayate se volvió hacia el resto de los Genin para ver si alguien más quería abandonar. Tras ser bastante claro que ninguno de ellos abandonaría, comenzó a explicar las reglas de las preliminares a ellos. Básicamente las peleas serian un uno contra uno. La batalla podría continuar hasta que alguien quedara inconsciente, se rindiera o muriera. Los nombres de quienes pelearían serian decididos al azar y mostrados en la pantalla electrónica en la pared, arriba y detrás del Hokage. Una vez que las normas fueron explicadas, la pantalla comenzó a rolar los nombres hasta finalmente descansar en dos nombres.

* * *

**Finalmente terminé de traducir el segundo capítulo, lamentablemente mañana salgo de la ciudad y regreso hasta el Domingo, y ya tendré clases la semana próxima, por lo tanto, la siguiente actualización será hasta el próximo fin d****e semana (20-22 de Abril), tengan en cuenta que este capítulo estaba programado para este fin de semana (13-16 de Abril) así que básicamente estoy cumpliendo con eso de actualizaciones semanales.**

**Espero les guste la historia que poco a poco va agarrar sabo****r; el próximo capitulo es el ultimo que tiene escenas tan similares a las originales (anime) pero a partir del 4 se dispara la incredibilidad de la historia hehe.**

**Bueno les dejo por el momento.**

**Saludos.**

**PD: Cualquier error, falta ortográfica, critica ****constructiva, error de traducción, no duden en decirme.**

**AUTOR: pokemaster12**

**AUTOR: pokemaster12**

**AUTOR: pokemaster12**

**AUTOR: pokemaster12**

**ACTUALIZADO: 14/Mayo/2012 (14/05/12)**


	3. Capitulo 3: Moviéndose a un Nuevo Ritmo

**AUTOR****: pokemaster12**

**TRADUCCION****: NarutoJ9**

**PUBLICADO:**** 15 de Mayo del 2012 (05/15/12)**

**ACTUALIZADO:**** Sin actualizaciones (-/-/-)**

**(Recomiendo altamente pasarse a leer ****las historias de **_**pokemaster12**_** si puedes leer textos en ingles, tan solo vayan a mi PROFILE, y denle en "FAVORITE AUTHORS"; es el único que tengo ahí, así que no hay pierde xD)**

**Me he dado cuenta que ****_pokemaster12_ ****ha cambiado algunas****cosas en los capítulos, d****ándole mas contexto y cambiando algunas escenas, que si bien no afectan la trama, hacen mas profunda las escenas. Por eso el retraso, no creerán lo complicado que es buscar que ha cambiado y que no jeje.**

**SUGERENCIA: ****Volver a leer los capítulos anteriores.**

**ALERTA****: Esta historia esta marcada como M debido a las grandes cantidades de violencia gráfica, así como escenas de sexo y desnudos. Nota: Habrán también escenas eróticas donde no se dará ninguna advertencia. Si no te agrada esto, sugiero (al igual que pok****emaster12) abandonar ahora y no continuar leyendo.**

**RENUNCIA ****LEGAL****: No soy dueño ni de **_**Naruto**_** ni de **_**Yu **__**Yu **__**Hakusho**_**. Ni mucho menos me pertenece esta historia; la trama así como este fanfic le pertenece a **_**pokemaster12**_**. (Soy dueño de NADA xD)**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey ****Demoníaco**

**Capítulo 3: Moviéndose a un Nuevo Ritmo**

**Autor: Pokemaster12**

* * *

_**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**_

"Todos los que no participan en esta batalla, por favor diríjanse al balcón," instruyó Hayate.

Mientras todos abandonaban el campo de batalla, Kakashi apareció detrás de Sasuke y comenzó a decirle que no utilizara su Sharingan, y que el intervendría si lo usaba. Naruto, quien tenía una audición avanzada gracias a su herencia demoniaca sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Sasuke apretar sus dientes, claramente frustrado de ser limitado desde el principio.

'_100 ryo a que Sasuke va hacer algo estúpido ahora que no tiene su Sharingan'._

'_**No hago apuestas tontas Naruto-Sama**__,'_ dijo la voz de Kyuubi, se podría decir que ella estaba tan divertida como el, si no es que más.

(En algún lugar en el país del fuego, una rubia de gran busto estornudó justo cuando estaba por hacer una apuesta muy alta.)

Al estar por empezar la batalla Kakashi apareció detrás de Naruto. El rubio le sintió, así como el olor de su aparición con sus sentidos mejorados, pero no respondió a la presencia del Jounin peliblanco, esperando en su lugar a que el hiciera la primera movida.

"¿Naruto?"

Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a mirar al hombre de pelo plateado, "¿sí Kakashi-san?

Kakashi le sonrió con el ojo al rubio, incluso si Naruto no pudiera ver, roló sus ojos con solo saber que el haría eso. "Mah, mah. Naruto, ¿eso es Kakashi-sensei para ti?"

Naruto se burló al ver a Sasuke ser forzado a la defensiva al tener su oponente alguna extraña habilidad para drenar el chakra. Frunciendo el ceño mientras su Rinnegan oculto veía el chakra de Sasuke ser drenado por el otro Genin, el rubio se preguntó si él podría aprender esa habilidad.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que Kakashi estaba esperando que dijera algo, así que comenzó a hablar "No, el titulo de sensei solo lo merece quien realmente ha enseñado algo a su estudiante. La única cosa que he aprendido de ti es, escalar arboles y trabajo en equipo."

Ante esto, los demás Jounin miraron a Kakashi en shock, la mayoría de sus equipos ya habían terminado el ejercicio de caminar en el agua y estaban comenzando en algunas formas más avanzadas para control de chakra.

Naruto sonrió, decidiendo poner el clavo en el ataúd, "no solo no me has enseñado nada además de esas dos cosas, pero se de hecho, que le has estado dando lecciones privadas al teme en como usar su Sharingan después de nuestras sesiones de 'trabajo en equipo' ." Naruto hizo el gesto de citas en el aire cuando dijo trabajo en equipo. "Francamente, hasta que realmente me enseñes algo substancial, puedes olvidarte de mi llamándote sensei."

Los que escucharon las palabras de Naruto no podían evitar estar consternados que Kakashi hubiera tan sólo enseñado a Escalar Arboles a su equipo, pero que hubiera en cambio enseñado en privado a Sasuke. Mucha de la gente ahí reunida sintió su respeto por el ninja copia disminuir. Sarutobi, quien también escuchó esto entrecerró los ojos, prometiéndose tener unas cuantas _palabras_ con Kakashi después del Examen.

Kakashi frunció el ceño bajo su mascara, "Sasuke necesita aprender cómo utilizar con eficiencia su Sharingan".

"Y yo necesitaba aprender a luchar efectivamente, punto." dijo Naruto encogiendo los hombros. "A diferencia de Sasuke, quien a tenido su vida servida en bandeja de plata, yo me he visto obligado a tratar de hacer mi propio entrenamiento ninja. Maldición, ni siquiera me enseñaban las posturas correctas del Taijutsu básico en la academia. Tu podrías haberme ayudado con eso, pero no lo hiciste."

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Sasuke usó un movimiento, que el obviamente había copiado de su pelea amistosa con Lee antes de que comenzaran los exámenes Chunin, para derrotar a Yoroi. A pesar de que era una versión muy bastarizada. Había usado el golpe inicial o el Omote Renge (Loto Primario), así como el Kage Buyo (Sombra de la Hoja Danzante) para ayudar a colocar a su oponente pera recibir un golpe de talón inverso de parte de Sasuke que llamó Shishi Rendan (Combo del león).

"Ahora si ya terminaste, tu _mascota_ parece que necesita de tu ayuda", dijo Naruto, señalando con la barbilla donde Sasuke estaba echado sobre su espalda.

Kakashi hizo una mueca de disgusto, prometiéndose a sí mismo que esto no estaba terminado mientras el usaba el Shushin no Jutsu para llevar a Sasuke, el cual él recogió, y dejarlo en el hospital.

'_**Te apuesto 100 ryu que Kakashi le dará entrenamiento personalizado después de esto.'**_

Naruto le dio a Kyuubi una sonrisa salvaje, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo debido a que ella estaba oculta dentro de su capa, _'Yo no tomo apuestas estúpidas'_

(En algún lugar del País del Fuego, una mujer rubia de grandes pechos volvió a estornudar, prometiendo hacer pagar a quien sea que le estuviera haciendo estornudar)

_**Aburame Shino vs. Abume Zaku**_

"Maldición, yo quería pelear contra el Uchiha," se quejó Zaku mientras caminaba hacia abajo a la zona de batalla. A pesar de que sus dos brazos estaban en un cabestrillo, el chico seguía teniendo de alguna manera un aura que exudaba arrogancia. "Ahora tengo que luchar contra un perdedor en su lugar."

Shino no dijo nada mientras se abría camino hacia el piso de la arena.

La batalla estuvo terminada con bastante rapidez, con Shino como vencedor. No era de extrañar para Naruto el resultado al estar el Genin de Oto fuera de condiciones para combatir. Shino por supuesto que le dio al ninja de Oto una advertencia y la oportunidad de rendirse a Zaku. Pero la arrogancia de Zaku lo llevó a su caída, aunque, Naruto se había sorprendido cuando el Genin de Oto había demostrado que podía usar uno de sus brazos. Por supuesto, cuando Zaku había tratado de hacer su Zankuuha, Shino había utilizado simplemente un Kawarimi (Jutsu de sustitución) con un Mushi Bushin (Clon de insectos).

Eventualmente, el Genin de Oto había quedado atrapado entre una pared de bichos y Shino, quien le había dado otra oportunidad de rendirse. Zaku, por supuesto, se negó y trato de usar ambos brazos, pero Shino ya había anticipado eso y tapó los agujeros de viento con sus bichos. El resultado final fue que ambos brazos de Zaku explotaron – que, si los gritos de agonía por el dolor antes de que el chico quedara inconsciente eran alguna indicación, debió ser increíblemente doloroso – resultando en la victoria de Shino.

Mientras los ninjas médicos se llevaron a Zaku del área, Kakashi reapareció. Casi tan pronto como lo hizo Sakura comenzó a preguntarle acerca de su 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto no le hizo caso, así como tampoco le hizo caso a Kakashi cuando este intento obtener su atención, y después intentó perforarle un agujero a través de su cabeza con su único ojo cuando las palabras no funcionaron.

El hombre nunca le había prestado atención antes, ¿Por qué Naruto debería prestarle atención ahora?

_**Sabaku No Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi**_

Naruto sólo le presto un poco de su atención a esta batalla ya que fue aun más corta que la de Shino. Misumi tenía una habilidad para dislocar y extender sus extremidades – un Kekkei Genkai, asumió Naruto – que él había utilizado al mero inicio de la batalla y lo usó para envolverse alrededor de Kankuro. El Genin había amenazado con romper el cuello de Kankuro si él no se rendía, y por supuesto, cumplió su amenaza cuando Kankuro se rehusó. Sin embargo, resultó que 'Kankuro' había sido nada más que una marioneta del Kankuro real quien se había escondido dentro de las vendas que tenía el títere en su espalda.

Varios kunai aparecieron en varias partes del cuerpo de la marioneta, empalando a Misumi mientras este estaba apretando fuertemente la marioneta. El ninja de Konoha había muerto antes de caer al suelo.

_**Sabaku No Temari vs. Higirashi Tenten**_

Esta batalla fue, por desgracia, muy similar a la batalla de Kankuro. Fue una pelea muy unilateral con Temari aclamando su victoria. Temari era una usuaria de viento, y la peor adversaria que Tenten pudiera conseguir, quien era una usuaria de armas.

No importaba que le arrojara a Temari, la Kunoichi de Suna que portaba un abanico simplemente los repelería con un jutsu de viento. La rubia incluso hizo un espectáculo de ello, abriendo parcialmente su abanico para revelar un círculo, diciéndole a Tenten que se trataba de una estrella, y cuando las tres fueran reveladas ella ya habría perdido.

Tenten se había burlado de la chica, no había manera de que se diera por vencida, usando un jutsu en la que ella saltaba en el aire y desellaba el contenido de dos pergaminos de almacenamiento, lanzando todo un arsenal de armas a la usuaria del abanico. Naruto tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado por la increíble cantidad de munición que la chica había guardado dentro de esos pergaminos, así como el tipo de armamento que había guardado. Él había visto de todo, desde kunai y shurikens, katanas, nodachis, guadañas, kusari-gamas; Naruto incluso podía ver una mezcla de un atisbo de una bola y cadena en alguna parte del duelo.

Ninguno de ellos acertó. Había sido en ese momento que Temari se reveló como una usuaria del viento y había lanzado todas las armas a volar con una ráfaga de viento de su abanico, aunque Tenten aun guardaba un as bajo la manga demostrando que todavía no había terminado. Ella había utilizado hilos de chakra para levantar las armas de nuevo y los envió volando a la rubia con cabello color arenoso. Solo que no funciono, Temari tan solo utilizó otro de sus jutsu de viento para mandar todas las armas volando de regreso hacia la niña de cabello tipo orejas de panda.

Tenten había quedado cortada con sus propias armas y casi inconsciente en el momento en que descendía. Temari que había decidido mostrar la chica lo superior que ella era colocó su abanico de manera que Tenten cayera sobre el, posiblemente haciendo mucho daño a su espalda.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tenten pudiera golpearse contra el abanico, Naruto apareció en la parte superior del abanico, capturando a la usuaria de armas en un estilo nupcial, un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro alrededor de su hombro. Muchos se sorprendieron por completo con la velocidad que mostro, que ellos notaron estaba en par con Gai con sus pesos puestos. Unos pocos, llámese Kakashi, no podían evitar preguntarse como Naruto se volvió tan rápido. O si esta persona era realmente Naruto, ya que nunca había mostrado tal velocidad antes y no pudo encontrar una forma en la que el rubio hubiera ganado tanto poder en tan poco tiempo.

"No creo que sea de buen espíritu deportivo causar mayor daño a alguien que ya fue derrotado con claridad," dijo Naruto en un tono frío que no dejaba espacio a debate. Aunque no se preocupaba particularmente por Tenten, viendo como el ni siquiera la conocía, ella seguía siendo un ninja de Konoha. Más importante aun, un insulto tan descarado como lo que Temari estuvo a punto de hacer ofendía el sentido de honor del rubio.

Temari tragó saliva cuando sintió los fríos ojos azules de Naruto perforar en su interior, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ese chico era peligroso, y que entrometerse con él podría significar la muerte sin peros. Ella asintió con la cabeza a toda prisa y la extraña sensación de aprensión y temor que ella no había notado crecer dentro de ella desapareció casi como si un peso desconocido que ella no sabia siquiera que existía hubiera desaparecido repentinamente de sus hombros.

"Bien", dijo Naruto, desapareciendo de nuevo. Apareciendo un segundo mas tarde junto a Gai y Lee, uno le miraba con sorpresa y el otro le miraba con sorpresa y entusiasmo.

Naruto sentó a Tenten contra la pared. Incluso en su estado de debilidad, Tenten se sonrojo, habiendo visto al rubio antes de que se hubiera encapuchado, además del hecho que ella había sentido los fuertes músculos del rubio cuando ella fue presionada contra el.

Al ver que Tenten no tenía ningún tipo de daño permanente, Naruto se puso de pie. Dando un gesto de reconocimiento a Gai, antes de que utilizara una vez mas su velocidad para aparecer delante de un sorprendido Kakashi.

"Gai-sensei", dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos después de que Naruto se fuera, "¡las llamas de la juventud arden en ese Genin, cuidando nuestra compañera de equipo de esa manera!"

"¡Tienes razón Lee!" proclamó Gai mientras le daba su pose de chico bueno, levantando ambos pulgares arriba y haciendo brillar sus dientes. Era un espectáculo horrible, y que solo empeoraba con el tiempo cuando el Jounin con el corte de tazón continuo con su discurso. "¡Sus llamas de la juventud en el arden más que mil soles!"

"¡Me esforzaré para ser como encapuchado-san y avivar mis propias llamas de la juventud!" gritó Lee, levantando uno de sus puños hacia su rostro, con lagrimas de alegría y… algo indefinido que logró asustar a todo el mundo alrededor del joven que salía en ríos de sus amplios ojos. "¡Y si no puedo hacer eso, entonces daré 200 vueltas alrededor de Konoha sobre mis dedos meñiques!"

"¡Así se habla Lee!" gritó Gai, "¡y yo voy a ayudarte a avivar tus llamas de la juventud! ¡Si tu no puedes hacer eso, voy a subir el monumento Hokage usando nada mas que mis dientes!"

El geiser de lagrimas que corría fuera de los ojos de Lee pronto se convirtió en una verdadera cascada mientras miraba a su sensei. "¡Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-Sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

Muy pronto, los dos shinobis con corte de tazón empezaron a abrasarse, un telón de fondo con la puesta de sol en una playa con olas rompiendo apareció detrás de ellos mientras se abrazaban. La escena en sí habría sido realmente hermosa, con la puesta de sol brillando en el cielo con un tono rojo y naranja. Varias nubes dispersas estaban en el cielo, mejorando la escena ya hermosa. Eso, combinado con las olas de agua que rompían contra la roca y lograban captar la luz reflejada del sol creó una escena con una belleza tan maravillosa y encantadora que pocos podrían creer que era un Genjutsu.

Sin embargo, esa belleza se arruinó por completo con los abrazos de esos dos en el medio.

Mucha gente gritaba de terror, ya que sentían que sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

Kurenai intentó dispersarlo, colocando sus manos en el sello de liberación y tratando de sobre cargarlo con su chakra, solo para ser sorprendida cuando no funcionó. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se disipa?" ella nunca había tenido problemas en disipar Genjutsu antes. ¡Demonios! ¡Ella era famosa por su Genjutsu! Segundo lugar únicamente superada por Itachi quien tenía la ventaja de tener el Sharingan.

Afortunadamente, antes de que alguien cayera en shock – o cometiera sepukku (suicidio) para ahorrase el horror de estar expuestos a un tan espeluznante Genjutsu con dos hombres que parecían clones abrasándose, los dos fueron forzados a separarse cuando una gran explosión de energía negra fue lanzada hacia ellos.

Todo el mundo se voltio y miraron con sus ojos abiertos de lado a lado a Naruto, quien su dedo índice seguía humeando por el ataque de energía, miró a la pareja con ira apenas disimulada. "No tengo absolutamente ningún problemas con ustedes haciendo eso en su tiempo libre, pero si yo estoy presente les sugiero que dejen de hacer ese ritual tan inquietante, porque les aseguro que el próximo disparó no fallara."

Como si quisiera probar su punto, una bola negra de energía apareció frente a la punta de su dedo.

"¡Estoy siendo claro!" gritó Naruto en un tono que básicamente decía 'obedecer o morir', recibiendo dos asentimientos temerosos de parte de los autoproclamados bestias verdes de Konoha. Naruto sonrió bajo su mascara mientras la energía se disipaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todo el mundo le miraba.

"¿Qué diablos están mirando?" dijo Naruto. Todo el mundo aparto rápidamente su mirada, Naruto sonrió asintiendo con satisfacción.

'_¿Qué era ese poder?'_ se preguntó Sarutobi, al igual que casi todos los demás en la habitación. Ese no era el chakra de Kyuubi, en cualquier caso, se sintió más fuerte, lo cual debería ser imposible. _'Realmente voy a tener que hablar con el después de esto…'_

'_¿Me preguntó que ataque era ese?'_ Kakashi se preguntó, _'Tal vez pueda hacer que se lo __enseñe a Sasuke'_

'_Mamá tenia razón' _dijo Sakura para sus adentros, _'Naruto-baka es un monstruo'_

'_Uzumaki Naruto,' _pensó Gaara, _'¿Por qué esta madre asustada de ti?_

La mayoría de los pensamientos que todo el mundo tenía eran de naturaleza similar, aunque variaba de persona a persona. Naruto estaba mas o menos ajeno a estos pensamientos mientras miraba la pantalla, a la espera de que iniciara la próxima batalla.

_**Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura**_

Esta fue la batalla mas decepcionante que Naruto había visto. Las dos chicas habían utilizado únicamente una mezcla de jutsus básicos de la academia, y la estrategia que Iruka les había enseñado. Lo que es peor, la mitad del tiempo se la llevaron hablando de como se iban a ganar el corazón de su Sasuke-kun.

Por sorprendente que parezca, la batalla terminó con la victoria de Ino, después de que ella había logrado atrapar a Sakura dentro de su Shintenshin y forzara a la chica a darse por vencida. Así fue como una decepcionada Sakura y una emocionada Ino se acercaban a unirse a los demás.

"Hombre, Kakashi, la batalla de tu estudiante fue patética", murmuró Asuma mientras inhalaba un poco de su cigarro. "¿No le has enseñado nada a la chica?" A pesar de que Ino entrenaba menos que el resto de su escuadrón, lo que era decir algo considerando que tenía a un vago y un chico que se preocupaba mas por comer que por entrenar, él todavía le había enseñado algunas cosas a ella.

Kakashi frunció el ceño detrás de su mascara, pero no se molestó en responder mientras la otra batalla comenzaba.

_**Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru**_

"Aw hombre, que pereza", se quejó Shikamaru mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo, "¿Por qué tengo que enfrentarme a una mujer?"

"¿Así que piensas que por ser una mujer va a ser mas fácil derrotarme?" cuestionó Kin con un tono enojado, parada lista en la arena. A pesar de estar Shikamaru a cierta distancia de ella, todavía podía escuchar claramente lo que el dijo.

"Yo no he dicho eso, mujer problemática." Shikamaru murmuró en un tono perezoso, haciendo obvio que él no quería estar allí.

Al principio Naruto no le prestó mucha atención a la batalla, no habiendo pensado mucho acerca de ella. Sin embargo, conforme la batalla continuaba, el rubio shinobi se vio mas absorto en ella cuando vio que Shikamaru, a pesar de no ser muy fuerte, era un excelente estratega.

El Genin utilizador de sombras desempeño un rol defensivo mayormente, permitiendo a Kin mostrarse y explicar como sus técnicas funcionaba con un detalle minucioso que hizo que el rubio rolara los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios alguien estaría realmente explicándole como funcionaba sus ataques al enemigo? Estaba lejos de su comprensión. ¿No se suponían que un ninja debería ser astuto y disimulado?

Kin lanzó varias Senbon a Shikamaru durante la mayor parte de la batalla. En algún momento ella lanzó dos Senbon con cascabeles, y utilizando hilos de chakra para poder usar su habilidad especial. Las campanas habían creado un Genjutsu sobre Shikamaru, haciéndole ver mas de una Kin.

Sin embargo, Kin había olvidado algo importante después de eso; la sombra debajo de los hilos había sido mucho mas grande que los cables que ella había estado utilizando. Si ella se hubiera dado cuenta, ella podría haberse dado cuenta que Shikamaru había utilizado su jutsu de posesión se sombra para capturarla. Después de eso todo lo que hizo el manipulador de sombras para ganar era un engaño y un shuriken, jugando el juego de la gallina mientras el saltaba hacia atrás haciendo ella lo mismo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Quedando como vencedor Shikamaru.

_**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**_

"¡Muy bien!" gritó Kiba en alegría, "¡parece que nos tocó la batalla fácil, eh Akamaru!"

Akamaru sólo lloriqueaba mientras Kiba saltaba de las gradas. Mientras el chico obviamente no había prestado atención a los últimos minutos, o tal vez si pero hizo caso omiso de la rapidez y la bola de energía que Naruto había mostrado. Era obvio que Akamaru no era tan ciego como su amo, y no tenía ningún deseo de luchar.

Naruto mantuvo su sonrisa al pensar en como aplastaría al soberbio ninja con ninken, bajando las escalares en un paso tranquilo.

"¿Tratando de prolongar tu derrota, perdedor?" Kiba le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Naruto hacía su camino hacia el lado expuesto del escenario, con postura perezosa.

"Difícilmente", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Yo sólo quería disfrutar de este momento, y permitirte un poco de tiempo para rezar antes de patearte el trasero."

"¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?" se burló Kiba, "¡No es de extrañar que seas el último de la clase, si piensas que realmente puedes tener oportunidad de ganar contra mí!"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "tu amigo parece no estar tan seguro como tu" Naruto señalo a Akamaru que seguía lloriqueando en las gradas.

Kiba gruñó, "¡Akamaru, baja!" Akamaru solo ladró y negó con la cabeza, no queriendo acercarse al joven encapuchado que radiaba poder. La mera presencia del rubio encapuchado le gritaba Alfa.

"Parece que Akamaru es el inteligente del dúo," dijo Naruto, su tono de voz mezclada con diversión.

"¡Grr! ¡Cállate! ¡No necesito a Akamaru para vencer a un dobe como tú!" gritó Kiba. "¡Todo lo que necesito es un golpe!"

"¿Oh?" se burló Naruto, "entonces, ven para acá perro callejero, muéstrame lo que tienes. Solamente no vayas a llorar cuando termine de aplastarte."

"¡Tu lo has querido!" dijo Kiba mientras corría hacia Naruto. El usuario de canes alzó su puño hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra la cara de Naruto. Sin embargo, muy para el shock de él, y el de todos los demás, lo único que hizo fue ladear la cabeza de Naruto hacia un lado.

"Oh, fíjense en esto" dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico, "te felicito por lo menos lograr que moviera mi cabeza un poco. Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, déjame que te enseñe como se siente un verdadero golpe"

Con eso Naruto lanzó su puño contra la tripa de Kiba, haciendo que el amo de Akamaru se doblara cuando sintió su interior licuarse. Entonces Kiba salió volando varios metros hacia atrás, golpeando contra un muro y haciendo que la pared se rompiera. Kiba poco a poco se cayó de la pared acurrucándose en una bola, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Entonces, ¿Quién va a ganar esta batalla de un solo golpe?" Naruto se burló, "porque desde donde estoy yo, parece que no vas a poder mantener tus palabras."

"Ca-cállate" gruño Kiba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Se sentía como si todos sus órganos se hubieran convertido en papilla. Hizo una mueca y resistió la tentación de soltar un quejido, aunque incluso a través del estado de dolor provocado, no podía dejarse de preguntar como Naruto se había vuelto tan poderoso. "Yo-yo no voy a perder contra ti"

Naruto se rio, "ya has perdido, solo eres demasiado terco como para admitirlo."

"¡No!" gritó Kiba, "¡Esto todavía no ha terminado! ¡No voy a perder contra un perdedor como tú!" Naruto quedó realmente impresionado cuando el usuario de ninken se las arregló para empujarse sobre sus pies, sin embargo, de la forma en que sus piernas temblaban, parecía que se estaba acercando a su límite.

Utilizando las ultimas de sus fuerzas, Kiba saltó al aire y empezó a dar vueltas, "¡Tsuuga (Colmillo perforante)!"

Naruto observó como el taladro giratorio que formaba Kiba volaba hacia él con ojos perezosos. Cuando Kiba se acercó, Naruto echó el puño hacia atrás. Lanzándolo justo cuando Kiba entro en rango, Naruto estrelló su puño contra la cabeza de Kiba. Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse. Entonces, el tiempo volvió a avanzar cuando Kiba fue lanzado hacia atrás, terminando no solo estrellándose contra la estatua de la plataforma donde estaba el Hokage, pero también atravesándola. Kiba se detuvo al otro lado mientras golpeaba contra una de las escaleras.

Los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron en sorpresa mientras miraban la escena, muchos pensamientos cruzaban por las mentes de la gente.

'_¿Qué demonios?'_ se preguntó Temari, shock escrito claramente en su rostro. Sus ojos parecían que rolarían fuera de sus orbitas por lo amplios que estaban. _'¿No se supone que este es el idiota que usaba ese feo traje naranja? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? ¿Cuando obtuvo ropa nueva __por lo menos?_

'_Venció a Kiba como si no fuera nada' _ pensó Kurenai en estado de shock, _'¿Cómo podría el ultimo de la clase diezmar completamente a uno de los mas fuetes de la academia?'_ ella repasó la batalla – que no era una batalla si no mas bien una masacre de un solo lado – una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando averiguar como fue que eso sucedió. Al final, ella no pudo salir con alguna teoría.

'_Na-Naruto-kun, ¿Qué te sucedió' _Hinata se preguntó. La verdad era que ella estaba ligeramente asustada de este Naruto. Mientras el rubio siempre había sido ruidoso y confiado, el nunca había sido así de… violento antes. Peor aún, parecía estar disfrutándolo. _'Nunca fuiste algo como esto antes…"_

'_Mi Kikai están asustados de Naruto, esta radiando chakra a montones__,' _pensó Shino. _'Están asustados. Tendré que tener mas cuidado si tengo que luchar contra él.'_

'_El poder detrás de ese golpe fue mayor que los de Lee' _analizó Neji, _'pero aun así no había chakra en esos golpes potenciándolos.'_

'_Hombre, Naruto se esta ponie__ndo realmente problemático' _Shikamaru pensó para sí mismo, _'qué pesadez…'_

'_¿Qué diablos esta pasándole a ese chico'_ se preguntó Kankuro, _'durante la primera etapa este tipo era nada mas que un idiota boca floja y cinco días mas tarde, ¡esta estrellando gen__te a través de estatus con un solo golpe!'_

Naruto no era consciente de los pensamientos cruzando la cabeza de los presentes, volviendo su mirada hacia Hayate, "supervisor-san, creo que debería llamar la pelea."

"Err… cierto," parpadeó Hayate, "el ganador de esta batalla es Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a las gradas, sin prestar ninguna atención a las miradas que recibía mientras se abría paso hacia su punto anterior, apoyándose contra la barandilla, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

_**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku No Gaara**_

"¡SI!" gritó Lee mientras levanta su puño en el aire, "¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! ¡Use la psicología inversa para que todo el mundo pensara que no quería ir y funcionó! ¡WOO!"

Mucha gente comenzó a perturbarse cuando Lee empezó a bailar, no solo era que bailara, pero el estaba bailando muy mal. Naruto pensó que se parecía a un gusano tratando de ponerse de pie con la forma en que se agitaba en todas partes. Afortunadamente, Gai fue capaz de golpear al chico para detener su horrible danza.

"¡Cállate Lee!" Gai le gritó mientras estrellaba su puño contra la cara de Lee.

Lee fue enviado a volar, girando en espirales a través del aire, antes de aterrizar de cabeza varios metros a la distancia, pero el se levantó rápidamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, o eso había sucedido tantas veces que ya no le afectaban. Naruto pensó que el muchacho había sido golpeado tanto que el estaba acostumbrado a ello. _'Quizá él es un masoquista…'_

"¡Si, Gai-sensei!" gritó Lee.

"Muy bien Lee, escúchame con atención," Lee saco un bloc de notas y un lápiz para poder escribir todo lo que Gai dijera. Gai se apoyó cerca de Lee. "ten cuidado con esa calabaza detrás de él, hay algo escalofriante acerca de ello…"

Todos los que escucharon a Gai se cayeron de espaldas.

Todos excepto Lee, quien miró a Gai como si él hubiera dicho la mas brillante cosa en todo el mundo. "Por supuesto, Gai-sensei," dijo Lee mientras escriba el consejo en sus notas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Lee saltar sobre la barandilla y aterrizar en el escenario. Lee entró en la posición inicial para el estilo de taijutsu Goken, pies juntos, con una mano detrás de la espalda en un puño, mientras que la otra mano estaba en frente con la palma abierta en un gesto de bienvenida.

Tan pronto como Lee se metió en su postura, el corcho de la calabaza de Gaara salió y voló hacia el niño con corte de taza, Lee cogió la tapa y la dejo caer al suelo.

"No hay necesidad de darse prisa, Gaara-san," dijo Lee, volviendo a estar en su posición. "Habrá un montón de tiempo para que podamos mostrar nuestras llamas de la juventud."

"Sabaku No Gaara vs. Rock Lee, ¡comiencen!" dijo Hayate, usando el shunshin para salir de la arena.

Rock Lee desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, reapareciendo justo a lado de Gaara y lanzando su golpe de apertura. "¡Konoha Senpuu (Huracán de la hoja)!"

Antes de que la patada pudiera hacer siquiera contacto, la arena salió disparada de la calabaza bloqueando la patada. Lee se sorprendió por un segundo, antes de recuperar distancia cuando la arena trató de agarrarlo. Aterrizando en el suelo el especialista de taijutsu se lanzo de nuevo hacia Gaara.

Naruto miraba la batalla con el ceño fruncido. Algo acerca de Gaara le estaba inquietando, el chico estaba allí de pie, sin siquiera prestarle atención a Lee, que estaba atacando desde muchos ángulos diferentes con la esperanza de conseguir pasar a través de la arena del chico. Aun así, era confuso, ¿Por qué no intentaba hacer algo acerca de Lee? ¿Y en su lugar se quedaba quieto como si fuera invulnerable?

'_**Ese chico contiene un demonio.'**_

'_¿Kyu-chan?' _preguntó Naruto al oír su voz en su mente.

'_**Si, Naruto-Sama' **_dijo Kyuubi, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por el uso continuo del nuevo apodo de Naruto para ella.

'_Dijiste que __ese chico con la calabaza contiene un demonio' _dijo Naruto mientras veía a Lee ser atrapado por la arena y ser arrojado lejos. _'Así que él es como yo, ¿o como yo solía ser?'_

'_**Si' **_respondió Kyuubi, _**'ese chico contiene al Ichibi No Shukaku, el Tanuki gigante**__** de una cola. Aunque es bastante extraño, a juzgar por los ojos del niño, obviamente no ha conseguido dormir. Asimismo, si bien no puedo recoger mucho del demonio, si puedo escuchar sus gritos de locura. O al menos puedo sentirlos.'**_

'_¿Gritos de locura?' _preguntó Naruto, levantando una ceja cuando Lee dejó caer lo que tenia que ser cientos de kilos en pesas. Sin embargo, el solo estaba juzgando esto por la manera en que la tierra tembló y los varios metros de profundidad de los cráteres que formaron las pesas al chocar contra el suelo. _'¿Así que estas diciendo que Gaara tiene un demonio enloquecido con él?'_

El rubio miró como Lee salió disparando hacia Gaara con velocidades superiores a la que la mayoría de los Jounin podían producir, de no ser por tener su visión mejorada Naruto sabía que no tendría ninguna manera de seguirle el rastro. Lee finalmente logró conectar un puñetazo a Gaara, debido a que la arena no fue capaz de mantenerse al ritmo de la velocidad de Lee.

'_**No exactamente'**_ corrigió Kyuubi, _**'Shukaku**__** siempre ha tenido una gran sed de sangre y amor por la batalla, pero él nunca ha estado insano como esto. El problema es que se siente casi como si la alma de Shukaku fuera atormentada por algo, o alguien más.'**_

En la arena Lee comenzó a correr alrededor de Gaara, incrementando su velocidad tanto que la mayoría de los Genin solo veían manchas y ligeros remanentes de su imagen. Naruto era el único Genin que podía mantener la vista sobre Lee con facilidad. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar que sucedía, Lee salió disparado fuera del círculo, dando una patada ascendente a Gaara en la barbilla.

Sin embargo, debido a la arena Gaara apenas se había levantado del suelo. No siendo uno que se dejara disuadir Lee continuó golpeando a Gaara, levantando al pelirrojo hasta la altura necesaria para su siguiente movimiento. Lee a continuación, envolvió en vendas a Gaara, comenzando a girar con ambos cayendo de cabeza hacia el suelo.

"¡Omote Renge (Loto Primario)!" En el último segundo, Lee golpeó a Gaara fuera de el, permitiendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Mientras Gaara se estrellaba en el suelo con la cabeza contra la tierra, creando un largo cráter levantando polvo tras de el, Lee aterrizó sobre sus manos, pero fue capaz de empujarse a si mismo en una media vuelta para aterrizar sobre sus pies. Aunque, debido a los daños causados mediante el uso de una técnica con tanto lastre, Lee cayó sobre su espalda.

A medida que el polvo se disipaba, todo el mundo fue recibido con la visión de un maltrecho Gaara. Al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban, hasta que el cuerpo se derrumbó convirtiéndose en un montón de arena, dejando al descubierto que había sido un clon. Una risa malévola y loca hizo a Lee voltear su cabeza para ver a Gaara de pie detrás de el con una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

Gaara envió una ola de arena en el sitio donde el lastimado especialista en taijutsu se encontraba. Lee trató de esquivarlo, pero debido a sus lesiones terminó siendo golpeado y se encontró a si mismo siendo estrellado contra la pared. Muchas personas se estremecieron, mientras la arena se enrollaba alrededor de la pierna de Lee, levantándolo y luego golpeándolo de nuevo con fuerza suficiente como para que el niño con corte de tazón tosiera sangre. Esto continuó durante bastante tiempo, con Gaara encontrando mas y mas cosas para golpear a Lee. El otro chico comenzó a parecer tan golpeado que muchas personas estaban seguros que el perdería.

Sin embargo, Lee tenía un último truco bajo la manga. Tomo algo de trabajo, pero con una rápida aplicación de su fuerza usando su pie para patear la arena, el logró liberarse rompiendo la conexión. Al caer al suelo, Lee dio una voltereta, cayendo sobre sus pies y cruzando los brazos en una posición en X poco después.

"¡Kaimon: Kai (Primera puerta: Puerta de la Vida: Abierta)!" gritó Lee, antes de que una oleada masiva de chakra fuera liberada de su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se volviera roja.

"¡Kyūmon: Kai (Puerta de la curación: Abierta)!" aun más chakra comenzó a salir de Lee. Todas sus heridas previas comenzaron a sanarse a una velocidad extrema. Naruto quedó realmente impresionado, mientras que no se acerca a su curación inducida por Kyuubi, y ni siquiera podía compararse con sus capacidades de regeneración que ahora el poseía. Todavía era impresionante para un humano.

"¿Cuántas puertas puede abrir el?" preguntó Kakashi, con una cara sorprendida al ver a un Genin ser capaz de usar un Kinjutsu tan poderoso y peligroso.

"Cinco" dijo Gai, orgullo en su voz.

"¿Estas loco? ¿Enseñándole a un Genin un Kinjutsu tan poderoso como ese?"

"No espero que tu me entiendas, Kakashi," dijo Gai. "Dado que te negaste a enseñar a dos de tus estudiantes es obvio que no sabes lo que significa ayudar a tus Genin a alcanzar sus sueños. Así que no me molestare en hablar de ello." Al ser rechazado por Maito Gai de todas las personas, Kakashi gruño y se fue con un Shunshin. No queriendo estar alrededor de otros ya.

"¡Seimon: Kai (Puerta de la vida: abierta)!" al surgir aun mas chakra de Lee, la piel del chico con peinado de tazón comenzó a ponerse roja.

"¡Shōmon: Kai (Puerta del dolor: abierta)!" las venas comenzaron a aparecer sobre el cuerpo de Lee. Naruto fue capaz de ver que las venas en realidad eran sus conductos de chakra gracias a su Rinnegan. Mientras que el no podía ver los conductos de chakra en sí, él podía ver el chakra saliendo del chico. Estando mas concentrado a lo largo de las venas.

Lee salió disparado del suelo con una fuerza que logró romper el suelo con la presión. Gaara no tuvo tiempo para parpadear mientras Lee le impactaba con un puñetazo en la cara. Gaara salió volando hacia atrás y Lee apareció detrás de el, usando otra patada ascendente para lanzar al usuario de arena al aire, entonces el hizo la misma cosa, esta vez enviando a Gaara al suelo con una caída de su talón. Una y otra vez se fue, con Lee jugando pinball con Gaara mientras el lanzaba al chico de un lado de la habitación hacia el otro, moviéndose tan rápido que solo unas cuantas personas en la sala eran capaces de seguir.

Naruto frunció el ceño, incluso el estaba comenzando a tener problemas para mantenerse al día con el niño ahora. Eso era inaceptable. _'Tendré que entrenar mi velocidad cuando salga de aquí," _decidió, _'ningún humano debería ser más rápido que yo, maldición, no voy a dejar que un de__monio sea mas rápido que yo, así que no voy a permitir que un mero ningen lo sea.'_

'_**No se preocupe, Naruto-Sama'**_ aseguró Kyuubi a su amo. _**'Yo le ayudare a aumentar su velocidad, junto con todo lo demás'**_

'_¡Aw!_' Naruto brotó a través del sello, _'Eres tan dul__ce, Kyu-chan. Quizá debería darte una recompensa por tanta dedicación hacia tu amo…' _mientras el no podía ver el rubor de Kyuubi, gracias a su pelaje de color rojo y el hecho de que se estaba ocultando dentro de su capa, el podía sentir el calor que ella irradiaba. El solo pensar en lo avergonzada que ella estaba le hacia sonreír ampliamente.

Finalmente, Lee lanzó a Gaara directo hacia el suelo, deteniendo un poco el impulso que llevaba el usuario de arena cuando el envolvió con sus vendajes al Genin de Suna.

"¡Este es el final! ¡Tomon: Kai (Puerta del límite: Abierta)!"

Los dos fueron girando una vez mas, solo que mucho mas rápido que antes. Habían llegado al punto en el que el aire alrededor de ellos había llegado a ser tan desplazada que los dos parecían como si estuvieran en un tornado.

"¡URA RENGE (LOTO INVERTIDO)!" los dos se estrellaron contra el suelo. Por suerte, Lee logró empujar despegarse y aterrizar de forma segura, a pesar de que él fue herido demasiado como para poder moverse. Todo lo que podía hacer era acostarse sobre su espalda, jadeando mientras sus ojos caídos miraban hacia donde se había estrellado Gaara.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba si el chico extraño con el corte de tazón había logrado ganar. Ambos Temari y Kankuro estaban boquiabiertos ante la escena. Nadie había hecho lastimado a Gaara antes y este chico con cejas extrañas acababa de golpear a su pequeño hermano contra el suelo, y eso fue después de usarlo como una pelota de pinball. Ambos se preguntaban si Gaara había por fin había encontrado su contrincante, mientras todos los demás estaban bajo el supuesto de que Gaara había perdido.

Sin embargo, los participantes, examinadores y Jounin-sensei se dieron cuenta pronto de que el pelirrojo no había sido derrotado cuando el humo se disipó y pudieron ver a Gaara acostado sobre uno de sus lados, su arena debajo de él habiéndolo atrapado en su caída. Gaara levantó la mano derecha, haciendo que la arena se disparara hacia adelante para agarrar a Lee, con el fin de matar a la persona que había logrado herirlo.

Antes de que la arena pudiera conseguir estar a un metro y medio de Lee, Naruto apareció frente a ella, las dos manos frente a el como si ordenara a la arena detenerse.

"Shinra Tensei," susurró Naruto para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. Fue la única movida que él sabía acerca de su Rinnegan, habiéndolo recibido en uno de sus sueños mientras dormía. El no era muy bueno con la técnica, tan solo habiéndola practicado una vez, pero el era suficiente mente bueno como para usarla de la manera que quería. La arena fue volada hacia atrás mientras Naruto invertía la gravedad alrededor de el para rechazar la arena.

Todo el mundo miró con los ojos abiertos, tanto por la velocidad con la que Naruto se había movido, como el hecho de que Naruto había al parecer parado la arena con tan solo extender sus manos.

Hinata y Neji fueron los únicos que sabían que había usado algún tipo de jutsu, debido al Byakugan. _'Parece que envió su chakra en alguna forma de repulsión para empujar la arena' _analizó Neji. Era una técnica extraña, algo que él nunca había visto y el hecho de que no usara sellos de mano era preocupante. Aun mas preocupante para el prodigio Hyuuga fue la gran concentración de chakra que podía ver en los ojos del muchacho, algo que normalmente se podía ver en los ojos de alguien que tiene un Dojutsu. Sin embargo, no podía ver ninguna evidencia de que poseyera ese tipo de barrera de sangre el rubio.

"¿Por qué? ¡Por qué me detienes!" preguntó Gaara, confusión en su voz.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? Lee dio todo y pelearon bien, sería una pena que tu lo mataras o lo paralizaras sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de poder luchar contra el en combate."

Gai apareció junto a Naruto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "gracias por ayudar a Lee, hubiera ocurrido algo a mi preciado estudiante…"

"Esta bien, Gai-san" dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros, "como he dicho, sería una pena si lo mataran o lisiaran después de una batalla tan magnifica."

"¡Ganador, Gaara!" anunció Hayate.

A medida que los médicos tomaban a un inconsciente Lee, un inquieto Gaara subió las escaleras.

"Gaara", le preguntó Temari tentativamente, "¿estas bien?"

Gaara la miró, y esta fue la primera vez que ella había visto a el mirar a algo sin algo que fuera odio, "Madre se niega a hablar conmigo," dijo Gaara, volviendo su atención a Naruto quien estaba de vuelta en las gradas. "Ella tiene miedo, ese ninja encapuchado asusta a madre."

Sus hermanos y su Jounin-sensei se pusieron rígidos, ellos sabían quien su madre era, y para un Bijuu estuviera asustado de alguien… bueno era un pensamiento aterrador. Baki sabía que tendría que andar con cuidado si alguien realmente podía asustar a un Bijuu al silencio.

_**Akimichi Chouji vs. Donuta Dosu**_

Chouji tragó saliva al ver a su oponente, y recordó lo que el Genin de Oto había hecho a su equipo en el Bosque de la Muerte. No había sido hace mucho tiempo desde que él y los demás habían sido golpeados por Dosu y sus compañeros, después de todo.

"Creo que voy a rendirme…"

"¡Qué!" gritó Ino mientras ella volvía su mirada a Chouji, sus manos en las caderas y una mirada intensa en su rostro. Era la mirada de una mujer que no estaba contenta. "¡Tu no vas a renunciar, Chouji!"

Asuma asintió con la cabeza, "deberías por lo menos dar lo mejor de ti". Cuando vio que Chouji seguía viéndose inseguro, Asuma decidió añadir un poco de incentivo, "Te llevare a tu sitio de barbacoa favorito…"

Eso pareció tener el efecto de encender a Chouji mientras el saltaba de las barandas hacia la arena, mirando como si estuviera listo para tomar el mundo entero. El incluso comenzó a decir de como vencería a Dosu para poder ir rápidamente a comer. Naruto negó con la cabeza al ver como Asuma había sobornado al niño con comida. El no estaba seguro si debía reírse por la hilaridad del hecho, o sentir lastima por el chico que no podía estar motivado para a hacerse mas fuerte por el mero hecho de volverse mas fuerte.

"¡Buena suerte gordito!" dijo Ino, dándole al niño un poco mas de… incentivo para luchar.

La cara de Chouji se puso rojo de ira, "¡Eso es todo! ¡Primero voy a vencer a este tipo y luego iré por ti Ino!"

Dosu pareció ignorar a Chouji hasta que la pelea comenzó. Este al igual que varias otras fue bastante rápida, Chouji había usado su jutsu de expansión para convertirse en una gran bola, y trato de rodar sobre Dosu. Sin embargo, el hombre se había limitado a salir de su camino, permitiendo al gran Genin chocar contra un muro. Después de eso todo lo que hizo fue golpear con su brazo melodioso y Chouji quedo inconsciente.

_**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga**_

Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante la pareja. El sabía que Hinata era de su clase, aunque el podría confesar que el no la conocía muy bien. Ella siempre había sido extraña, sonrojándose de manera profunda y repitiendo lo que decía las pocas veces que el había intentado hablar con ella. Sin embargo, el no sabía casi nada acerca de Neji, aparte de que parecía alguien con un palo atorado en el culo aun mas que Sasuke.

También estaba esa aura de odio saliendo de Neji, que estaba viendo a la joven Hyuuga con una mirada que parecía querer matar a alguien. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero su instinto le decía que se avecinaban problemas.

Hinata palideció mientras bajaba de las escaleras, deteniéndose frente a Neji.

"Hinata-sama," Neji dijo con una sonrisa burlona, "solo tiene que rendirse. No puede ganar contra mí, el destino ha decidido que va a perder esta batalla. Eres demasiado bondadosa y débil. Siempre será débil, y nada puedes hacer para cambiar eso. Deberías rendirte ahora mismo."

Hinata parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar, Naruto comenzó a reírse entre dientes, que pronto se convirtió en una risa a carcajadas mientras el rubio se agarraba el estomago. Todo el mundo lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, mientras que Neji volvió su mirada burlona hacia Naruto.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! Oh Kami hahaha… esto es jodidamente divertido… hahahaha… escuchándote hablar sobre el destino como si fuera una especie de fuerza controladora." La risa de Naruto incrementó mientras la cara de Neji se ponía roja con furia. Para Naruto esto solo lo hizo ver aun mas estreñido, haciendo que se riera aun mas fuerte. "¡HAHAHAHA! Así que supongo que eso te hace la pequeña perra del destino, ¿no? Hombre tu eres tan jodidamente patético, ¡culpando al destino de tus problemas porque no tienes las bolas para hacerle frente a la vida! ¡Tu no eres un guerrero, solo eres un gatito con complejo de victima!"

Neji apretó los dientes en frustración al escuchar a Naruto insultarlo. ¡Cómo se atreve ese perdedor sin nombre insultarlo! ¡Él era el prodigio del clan Hyuuga! El habría dicho algo para callar al Genin encapuchado, pero se dio cuenta que Hinata le estaba viendo con mas confianza de la que él había jamás visto en ella.

"Así que quieres continuar peleando." Dijo Neji, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"Así es," Hinata se colocó en una postura, "prepárate, Neji-niisan"

Neji se limitó a sonreír mientras él se colocaba en posición, él siempre había querido mostrarle a Hinata lo inferior que ella era de todas formas.

La lucha pronto comenzó y pese a los esfuerzos de Hinata, Naruto sabía que iba a perder, al igual que muchos de los otros Jounin. Aun así, ella luchó con una ferocidad que nadie había visto jamás en la niña con problemas de autoestima, haciendo su decisión de pelear mucho mas digno el esfuerzo.

La batalla terminó básicamente cuando Hinata golpeó a Neji pensando que ella había ganado, solo para que el prodigio Hyuuga le mostrara que el había estado cerrando sus puntos de tenketsu en sus brazos, haciendo sus golpes de Jyuuken inútiles. A pesar de eso Hinata continuo luchando sabiendo que era un intento inútil. Al final, Hinata fue golpeada por el Jyuuken en el pecho, enviándola a rodar contra el suelo.

"Examinador-san, terminé la batalla," dijo Neji, mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia las gradas.

"Hey Neji-chan," llamo Naruto con una voz cantona, "¡deberías darte la vuelta!"

Neji lo hizo, a punto de insultar al Genin, cuando se dio cuenta, muy para su sorpresa, que Hinata estaba luchando para ponerse de pie. Una pequeña conversación se produjo después de eso, era lo suficientemente baja para que la mayoría no pudiera escucharlos. Sólo Naruto con su audición mejorada pudo oírla. Hinata le dijo a Neji que el estaba sufriendo debido al clan, no ella. Las palabras de la chica causaron que el se viera envuelto en ira, corriendo hacia Hinata, con la intención de acabar con su vida.

Al igual que con Lee, antes de que pudiera estar a metro y medio de Hinata, y antes de que los Genin y los Jounin supieran que estaba sucediendo. Naruto apareció frente a Neji. Agarrando al prodigio Hyuuga por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo, con otros dos Naruto apareciendo a los lados, con kunais apuntando a sus puntos vitales.

"Sabes, no es bonito que intentes matar a tu propia familia ~Neji-chan~," dijo Naruto. A pesar de que hablaba con una voz cantona el rubio estaba todo excepto feliz. Una vez mas, no era que realmente se preocupara por la niña que luchaba contra Neji, ya que todo lo que el sabía acerca de ella era que era tímida e introvertida. Era el hecho que Hinata era un familiar del prodigio Hyuuga, y para alguien que era un huérfano como Naruto, la familia debería ser protegida y amada por encima de todo.

Neji trato de responder pero Naruto estaba asfixiándole evitando que pudiera respirar. Trato de usar el Jyuuken contra Naruto, pero el Genin tan simple le daba manotazos a sus manos para alejar los golpes saliendo impune en cada intento. Detrás de Naruto, Hinata había caído, causando que los médicos así como la Jounin sensei de Hinata corrieran hacia el sitio donde estaba la chica.

"Considérate afortunado que estamos en un torneo, y asesinarte me descalificaría," dijo Naruto "de otra manera no vivirías para ver el día siguiente." Naruto soltó al chico quien había comenzado a ponerse azul por la falta de aire. Miró a Gai, "le sugiero que le instruya cierta humildad a este niño, al igual que sacarle esa arrogancia que no solo hará que le maten a el, pero también a sus compañeros de equipo."

Gai tan solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, agarrando a Neji y saliendo fuera de la arena.

'_Definitivamente voy a tener que hablar con Naruto cuando todo esto termine.' _Pensó Sarutobi para si mismo mientras veía a Naruto ocupar su lugar junto a los demás Genin frente a la arena, con la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin terminada.

"A todos ustedes *tosido* que se han ganado el derecho a competir en la tercera etapa de los exámenes Chunin, *tos* felicitaciones," dijo Hayate. Antes de tomar un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que el Hokage pudiera continuar.

Sarutobi tosió en su mano para aclararse la garganta, "permítanme explicarles la ultima etapa de los exámenes Chunin a todos ustedes. Como les he dicho antes…"

Fue en este punto en que Naruto decidió dejar de escuchar al hombre, _'kami, sabes que yo realmente quiero a Ojisan y eso, pero el tiene esa manera críptica de hablar que me molesta. Y el esta siendo tediosamente mas largo que Iruka-sensei'_

'_**Es así como son las perso**__**nas de edad avanzada Naruto-Sama,'**_ dijo Kyuubi con tono apaciguador, _**'Mi padre era de la misma manera antes de que me convirtiera en Kyuubi'**_

'_Eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo llegaste a convertirte en Kyuubi exactamente?' _preguntó Naruto.

'_**No estoy muy segura, para **__**ser honesta' **_contestó Kyuubi, no teniendo un problema para contarle a su nuevo maestro lo que ella sabía. _**'Como le he dicho, fui golpeada por un chakra muy poderoso. Debe haber sido oh, alrededor de siete a ocho centenares de años atrás. Terminé perdiendo **__**el conocimiento y cuando me desperté, tenia mis nueve colas en lugar de mis antiguas tres. Después de eso, mi padre me nombró cabeza del clan y me dio el título de Kyuubi.'**_

'_Entonces, ¿Kyuubi vendría siendo solo un título?' _preguntó Naruto.

'_**Es ambos, mi t**__**ítulo y mi nombre', **_dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto frunció el ceño, _'entonces, ¿Cómo te llamabas antes de que te convirtieras en Kyuubi?'_

'…'

'_¿Kyuubi?' _preguntó Naruto cuando la zorra se quedó en silencio.

'_**Eso no importa' **_dijo Kyuubi finalmente, _**'ya no es mi **__**nombre'**_

Naruto pudo escuchar un poco de amargura en su voz y decidió dejar ir esa pregunta. En su lugar volvió su atención hacia Sarutobi.

"…Ahora me gustaría dejarlos ir, pero todavía hay una cuestión mas que debemos atender." Sarutobi dijo mientras Anko se adelantaba con una caja en las manos. "Hay trozos de papel con un número en él dentro de la caja que Anko esta sosteniendo. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome uno."

"Iré hacia ustedes mocosos, así que quiero que esperen su turno," dijo Anko.

Anko caminó alrededor de cada uno de los Genin quienes tomaban un pedazo de papel para luego seguir caminando, cuando llegó con Naruto le dio un pequeño guiño, haciendo que el Genin encapuchado arqueara una ceja.

"Ahora que todo el mundo tiene un pedazo de papel quiero que cada uno de ustedes me diga el número que tienen," dijo Anko, "comencemos por la izquierda."

"5", dijo Shino.

"2", dijo Neji.

"7", dijo Temari.

"6", dijo Kankuro.

"3", dijo Gaara.

"Problemático, 8" dijo Shikamaru.

"1", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa escondida detrás de su máscara.

"9", dijo Dosu.

"10", dijo Ino.

"Eso significa que el Uchiha tiene el 4" murmuró Ibiki.

"Ahora vamos a revelar las peleas para la primera ronda del torneo" dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuuga

Gaara No Sabaku Vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame Vs. Kankuro No Sabaku

Temari No Sabaku Vs. Shikamaru Nara

Ino Yamanaka vs. Dosu Kinuta

"Ahora antes de que se vayan, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta que quiera hacer?" preguntó Sarutobi.

"Como se trata de un torneo, eso quiere decir que sólo puede haber un ganador, ¿verdad? ¿Significa que solo una persona puede convertirse en Chunin?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"No del todo," respondió Sarutobi, "habrán jueces incluyéndome a mí, el Kazekage y varios Daimyos(Feudales) de otros países que estarán aquí para ver su desempeño. Aquellos que tengan las cualidades necesarias para ser Chunin serán capaces de convertirse en uno, incluso si pierden en su primera pelea. Por lo tanto, alguien podría ganar el torneo, pero eso no significaría que él se convertiría en Chunin."

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que es posible que todos nos convirtamos en Chunin?" cuestionó Temari.

"Si," dijo Sarutobi, "pero es igualmente posible que nadie se convierta en Chunin. Avanzando en el torneo les dará mas oportunidades de mostrar sus habilidades y apelar a los jueces, así que asegúrense de dar lo mejor de ustedes."

"Si eso es todo, entonces están todos libres," dijo Sarutobi. La mayoría de los Genin comenzó a caminar con sus Jounin sensei para irse. Naruto estaba apunto de salir por si mismo, cuando el Sandaime habló de nuevo, deteniendo al rubio en sus pasos. "Sin embargo, me gustaría preguntarle a Uzumaki Naruto que se quede."

Naruto arqueó una ceja, pero se mantuvo quieto. Cuando el resto de los Genin ya se habían ido Naruto decidió hacer conocida su voz.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa Ojisan, buscabas felicitarme por patear traseros?" preguntó Naruto.

Sarutobi se rio entre dientes un poco por la actitud grosera del chico, por lo menos eso no había cambiado. "Hmm, eso es parte de la razón. Sin embargo, también me gustaría hablar contigo en privado. ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos a mi oficina?" Sarutobi dijo sin darle a Naruto la oportunidad de hablar al tiempo que coloco su mano en el hombro del chico para desaparecer ambos en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

**Pokemaster12: Nacimiento del Nuevo Rey Demoníaco (Versión traducida)**

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado frente al escritorio en la oficina de Sarutobi, esperando que el viejo Hokage hablara. Mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor de la habitación, tomando nota de las paredes de color beige, la estantería que estaba a su izquierda y el sofá con las imágenes de los cuatro Hokages a su derecha, un poco detrás de él. El escritorio en que Sarutobi estaba sentado era grande, hecho de una madera color marrón oscuro, sosteniendo varios objetos de interés, además de dos grandes pilas de papeles, que siempre parecían estar ahí, no importara las veces que Naruto viniera, detrás del escritorio y en una cómoda silla de cuero se encontraba el Sandaime sentado, con una gran ventana que daba una buena vista de Konoha detrás de él.

Él había estado en esa habitación muchas veces en el pasado, probablemente mucho más que cualquier otra persona que no haya sido Hokage. La habitación contenía muchos buenos recuerdos para él, los tiempos de cuando él y el envejecido Sandaime se sentarían alrededor y escuchara alguna de las historias de Sarutobi acerca de sus aventuras en su juventud, o las veces que fue entrenado por el Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage, mientras comían unas galletas que la secretaria les traería. Era también aquí donde Naruto aprendió algunos de los requerimientos para ser Hokage mas allá de ser el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea.

Sarutobi metió su mano dentro del escritorio, sacando su pipa, poniendo un poco de tabaco en el antes de utilizar un pequeño jutsu de fuego para encenderlo. Dio unas cuantas chupadas a la pipa mientras veía a Naruto. Se quedo allí sentado, silenciosamente contemplando al joven hombre por unos momentos, antes de hablar.

"Primero quisiera felicitarte por tu victoria en la segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunin", dijo Sarutobi. "Mostraste una cantidad bastante impresionante de fuerza para hacer lo que hiciste, y el momento en que atacaste fue impecable." El Sandaime estaba por supuesto hablando del momento requerido para golpear a un Inuzuka mientras utilizaban la técnica del Tsuuga, requiriendo un calculo exacto del momento. Con el fin de hacer daño y no recibir nada a cambio, alguien tendría que calcular el tiempo preciso para atacar en el momento en que el Inuzuka diera una vuelta completa.

"Gracias," respondió Naruto, "pero ambos sabemos que esa no es la razón por la que me llamaste aquí, ¿no es verdad Ojisan?"

"Correcto," dijo Sarutobi, preguntándose un poco acerca de la percepción incrementada del chico. Él sabía mejor que nadie que Naruto no era estúpido, pero solo porque Naruto no fuera un tonto, no quería decir que él era perceptivo. "Antes de empezar, ¿podrías quitarte la capucha y la mascarilla?"

'_Kyuubi…'_ dijo Naruto.

'_**Ya estoy en eso,' **_dijo Kyuubi mientras ella lanzaba una ilusión Kitsune para hacerse invisible. Normalmente, una ráfaga de Youki como esa habría sido claramente sentido, pero estando cerca de Naruto, quien después de su transformación tenía casi cuatro veces mas Youki que Kyuubi, nadie lo sintió.

Naruto levantó la mano y se bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto su ahora largo pelo en punta que tenía dentro de su capucha. Luego se quitó la mascarilla, dejando al descubierto unos rasgos delgados y ligeramente aristocráticos.

Sarutobi estaba sorprendido al ver que el muchacho se veía casi exactamente igual que su padre ahora, con la excepción de sus caninos mas largos que el promedio, y su cabello que era obviamente mas largo de lo que Minato lo había tenido. Era aun mas sorprendente ver que los bigotes del chico se habían prácticamente ido.

"¿Qué te sucedió, hijo?" preguntó Sarutobi, shock claramente evidente en su voz, "te ves…"

"¿Más viejo?" terminó Naruto por el, sonriéndole un poco. "Lo sé. Honestamente, no puedo explicar lo que pasó porque yo mismo no lo sé", mintió. Si bien el rubio demonio-shinobi confiaba en el Hokage, él no quería palabra alguna acerca de lo que había aprendido saliera hasta que el estuviera listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que pudiera venir en su camino. "Todo lo que recuerdo es estar luchando contra esa extraña chica que podía invocar serpientes," aquí el miro como Sarutobi se tensaba. "Lo siguiente que supe fue que la mujer estaba estrellando sus manos contra mi estomago gritando algún tipo de jutsu. Después de eso, quedé inconsciente y cuando me desperté, me miraba así y sentía poder casi ilimitado a mi disposición."

Sarutobi trato de entender lo que estaba pasando. La chica serpiente, como Naruto decía, era obviamente Orochimaru. Anko le había dicho lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su ex sensei en el Bosque de la Muerte, y él sabía que su antiguo estudiante había marcado al joven Uchiha Sasuke con su Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito). Pero era obvio que el también había hecho algo a Naruto, si lo que el rubio le había dicho era verdad entonces muy posiblemente había tocado el sello de alguna manera. Lo que podría ser bastante peligroso para Naruto, especialmente porque solo Kushina y algún otro Uzumaki podría tener el mismo nivel de conocimiento que el Yondaime tenía en sellado.

"Naruto-kun, ¿podría ver tu estómago?" preguntó Sarutobi, "es posible que ese ninja haya manipulado el sello que contiene al Kyuubi."

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de quitarse su capucha, dejándolo sobre la silla mientras levantaba su camisa, revelando su estómago.

"Canaliza un poco de chakra por favor," dijo el viejo Hokage.

Naruto comenzó a hacerlo y Sarutobi fue una vez más sorprendido cuando no sucedió nada. Podía sentir el chakra circulando a través de Naruto, era imposible no sentir el torbellino de energía que rodeaba al rubio. Sin embargo, el Hakke No Fuuin Shikki (Sello de los Ocho Trigramas) que contenía al Kyuubi no aparecía. ¿Le sucedió algo al sello? ¿ Se rompió? Pero si ese fuera el caso Naruto debería estar muerto y el Kyuubi estaría libre, o muerto al igual que Naruto… el necesitaría traer a Jiraiya para saber su opinión a acerca de ello, si algo le sucedió al sello, el seria el único que probablemente podría averiguar lo que sucedió.

Lo que Sarutobi no se daba cuenta era que el sello había desaparecido, porque Kyuubi ya no estaba en el sello, por lo que no tenia nada que contener.

"¿Así que, hay algún problema, Ojisan?" preguntó Naruto.

"… no" dijo Sarutobi al final, no viendo sentido en preocupar al chico cuando el mismo no sabía que estaba sucediendo con el sello. "No hay ningún problema, ya puedes irte."

Naruto bajo su camisa, colocándose su capucha sobre los hombros. "Posiblemente debería decirte que no voy a estar en Konoha por este mes," dijo Naruto. "Tengo una idea para algunos nuevos jutsus, pero la mayoría de ellos son… bastante destructivos. Así que voy a estar fuera de Konoha para entrenar."

Sarutobi miró al chico. "Yo… supongo que esta bien." Dijo al final. No había nada en el libro de reglas que dijera que un ninja tuviera que permanecer en Konoha durante el mes de entrenamiento. Era inusual para un ninja de Konoha que salieran, pero no desconocido. "Solo asegúrate de tener cuidado."

Naruto le dio al anciano una de sus sonrisas, "hey, soy yo."

Sarutobi observo como el rubio abandonaba la habitación y suspiró, "eso es lo que me da miedo."

* * *

**Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero me surgieron muchos inconvenientes, primero por las clases, y después cuando descubrí que _pokemaster12_ había editado los capítulos cambiando algunas escenas y diálogos, que aunque no cambian la trama, si tenían ciertas diferencias considerables.**

**Así que básicamente tuve que leer 4 veces los primeros dos capítulos para ver leer el original, el mio, la traducción corregida y la lectura de correcion de ortografía-gramática.**

**Después de eso borré el progreso que llevaba en este capítulo (2k de palabras) para iniciar desde el principio de nuevo para evitar cualquier diferencia con el original editado.**

**Espero _pokemaster12_ haya terminado de editar sus capítulos para evitar que esto pase de nuevo…**

**Sobre el capítulo ya es el último que es similar a la serie. El próximo es completamente original de _pokemaster12_ ya que es el entrenamiento en el Makai, y otras cosas que hacen de el uno de los mejores capítulos.**

**Espero les haya gustado hasta el momento, de aquí es cuando se desarrolla la trama original de la historia, y abre el abanicó de posibilidades.**

**La próxima actualización será tardada, ¿Por qué?**

**He estado reflexionando lo que tengo pendiente en clases y me di cuenta de algunos hechos…**

**Tengo exámenes mensuales, semestrales y orales en 10 dias.**

**Eso da un total de 21 exámenes.**

**Un concurso de oratoria, así como un concurso de química. Donde todos los alumnos tenemos que participar de "ahuevo", todo esto estallara en una locura a partir de mañana. Así que ahorita estoy hasta la %"#/# de todo el rollo escolar. Y por eso decidí terminar este capítulo para olvidar un poco de TODO lo que tengo que hacer.**

**El lado bueno es que salgo de vacaciones la segunda semana de Junio, con ganas de congelarme ahorita y poner una nota de "despertar el 8 de Junio" para saltarme todo ese rollón de la escuela.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

**PD: Ya casi acabo el Oneshot en el que trabajo, lleva 12k de palabras y apenas voy a la mitad, cuando publique mi Oneshot, pienso borrar el "Kitsune Naruto" de hace 3 años, que me hace ver como un escritor súper-mega-híper-novato. xD**

**Saludos, NarutoJ9 fuera.**

**AUTOR: pokemaster12**

**AUTOR: pokemaster12**


End file.
